Seigneur Fercaël
by Lapin vert
Summary: [DarkHarry, violence!]Suite à un facteur inconnu et indépendant de sa volonté, Harry Potter, dit Fercaël, fidèle de Voldemort, change de dimension et échange sa place avec le Harry que nous connaissons, semant la pagaille dans Poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Seigneur Fercaël, Premier Lieutenant et Héritier de Lord Voldemort  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Source **: HP et défi 19 de Lady Jedusor**  
Genre** :Dark Harry...Encore..  
**Couple** : M'étonnerait qu'il y en ait…  
**Rating **: On augmente la dose ! Qui veut du bon PG-13 ? PG-13 à vendre Ne pas oublier que c'est le POV vilain bô Harry que j'exploite ici…  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moaaaaaaaaaaa ! Même l'idée de la fic n'est pas à moi. Faut croire que je suis bonne qu'à relever des défis et à faire des misères aux persos des autres.

**

* * *

**

°

_**PROLOGUE**_

°

* * *

Harry grimaça. Rien à faire. Il ne serait jamais un lève-tôt.

Moui.

Certes.

Mais à première vue il n'avait pas le choix.

Allez. Lève toi Harry… Une loooooooooongue journée t'attend…

NAON !

Tss… Rappel pour plus tard éviter de faire la fête toute la nuit. En général le lendemain cela faisait une trèèèèèèès jolie gueule de bois et une légère tendance à la schizophrénie en prime.

N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever.

…………

Foutue horloge magique… Maudite horloge magique… Damnée horloge magique…

Il n'avait AUCUNE envie de se lever. Mais alors pas du tout.

Tant pis. Courage Harry. Lève toi.

…. Gnnn…. NAON ! Veeeeeeeux paaaaaaaaaas !

Un autre des inconvénients certains de faire la fête toute la nuit était l'incapacité de se lever le lendemain matin. Avec option cette fameuse gueule de bois qui s'accentua tout d'un coup ponctuée par un splendide, merveilleux, sublime, fantastique, fabuleux, mirifique, miraculeux… Bref. Un mal de crâne lauréat de sa promotion.

Il n'avait aux dernières nouvelles jamais eu aussi mal à la tête. Bizarre. Il n'avait pourtant pas TANT bu que ça. Nan ?

_'Cherche pas'_

Oui. Cela faisait encore plus mal à la tête de se prendre la tête pour le pourquoi du dit mal de tête.

_'Oïe'_

Le mal de tête revenait.

Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, toujours plongé dans le noir, Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut être envisager de se lever. Ou tout du moins se préparer psychologiquement à le faire. Ne serait ce que pour, premièrement ne pas se faire tirer du lit par son père adoptif et maître et deuxièmement, prendre une potion contre cet horriiiiiible mal de tête.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu bien boire pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Surtout que le sol commençait à tanguer. Minute papillon… Le sol qui tangue était pas censé être un effet de l'alcool quand on en a un taux intéressant dans les veines ? Depuis le temps qu'il était couché – mm quelques heures – il avait quand même dû dessoûler. Alors POURQUOI le sol tanguait ? Excelleeeeeeeente question. Dont il s'occuperait plus tard.

Chose positive, il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de son mal de tête. Le sol avait soudainement cess de tanguer et son mal de tête s'était tut également.

Bizarre.

Harry bailla. Assez de questions inutiles.

_'On positive et on se lève.'_

Il chercha sa baguette sous son oreiller.

Mmm… Finalement il s'était peut être beaucoup plus soûler que cela la veille, pour qu'il ne oublie de mettre sa baguette à portée de main…

Mais bon. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Et comme disait judicieusement le proverbe : « on ne vit qu'une fois ».

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a seize ans. N'est ce pas ?

Bien.

Parfait.

Cette fois ci, il devait **vraiment** accepter son terriiiiiiiiible destin et se lever pour voir où il avait mis cette maudite baguette.

_'Allez lève-toi'_

Le garçon soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux, bailla un grand coup avant de marmonner d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

_-_ Lumos !

Un sort aussi simple ne nécessitait pas une baguette. Ce qui était heureux dans son cas.

Comment Harry Potter, appelé Seigneur Fercaël par les Mangemorts savait fort bien utiliser la Magie Sans Baguette ?

Essentiellement grâce à son père et accessoirement son Maître qui lui avait tout ap…

…

…

…

Harry manqua de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Le choc passé, il réussit à surmonter l'évanouissement de stupeur dans lequel l'adolescent menaçait de tomber.

Il cilla.

PAR TOUS LES DIEUX DE L'ENFER OU ETAIT PASSEE SA CHAMBRE ?

_

* * *

Fin du prologue_

* * *

**Harry **: ………………… T'es fière de toi ?  
**Bunny **: Euh… Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii D'accord c'est un peu court mais c'est un prologue. Logiquement les chapitres devraient être plus long…  
**Harry **: FERCAËL ? D'où tu sors ça ?  
**Bunny : **D'une dimension parallèle mon cher.  
**Harry **: Hahahahaha ! Très drôle. Mais alors vraiment mort de rire. Je maintiens le d'où tu sors Fercaël ?  
**Bunny **: D'un livre ! Il s'appelle _Nuit de Colère_. Méfie toi c'est trèèèès gore.  
**Harry **: Pourquoi ça m 'étonne pas que tu lises ce genre de choses ?  
**Bunny **: Euuuuuh… Chais pas…  
**Harry **: ……………Sans commentaire je crois.  
**Bunny **: Les tiens je m'en passe, mais je n'attends que les votres, cher lecteur (lectrice) ! 


	2. Un autre monde

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël, Premier Lieutenant et Héritier de Lord Voldemort  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Genre **: Mmmmmmm… Réponse au défi 19 de Lady Jedusor  
**Rating **: PG_-_13  
**Disclaimer **: trois mot : PAS A MOI !  
**Note** : Du tome 5 je garde seulement Ombrage _--------------_ Nan, nan ! Vous saurez pas poukoa avant le chapitre…cinq _-_

**

* * *

**

**RAR **

**

* * *

**

**Onarluca** : Ma première revieweuse ! Mici ! Miciiiiiiiiiiiii J'écris la suite aussi vite que possible comme tu vois j'espère que cela te plaira également

**Cristal Yuy** : Mici de la review Vala un chapitre de plus Les liens du sang est mon autre fic Harry Potter

**Onako** : Honte sur moi le chapitre est presque terminé J'avais essayé de te l'envoyer mais je ne sais plus si tu l'as bien reçu En tout cas c'est pas l'enthousiasme qui manque ! Mici bocouuuuuuuuuup mon Onako Non pas de nouvelle du gentil Ryry Ou alors dans l'épilogue… Faut que j'y réfléchisse. Vala le chapitre 1

**Celine.s** : Merci beaucoup Je compte publier aussi régulièrement que possible. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, alors ça devrait le faire lol ! La suite arrive ! Patience C'est dingue le nombre de retouche qu'il faut faire

**Lady Jedusor** : 00 Suite à cela je n'ai qu'un mot à dire MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Je savais bien que j'étais un génie Certes en matière stupidité mais un génie quand même Sérieusement, merci beaucoup J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

**Gally_-_chan** : No Panik J'ai couru un marathon mais regarde ! brandit Harry Je l'ai trouvéééééééééééé et attrapé La fic peut continuer.. (Harry : NAOOOOOOOON !)

**Mirug** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Contente que tu ais aimé La suite arrive aussi vite que possible

**Cerendy Potter** : _--------_Mais je suis sadique Autant vous en faire profiter un max nan ?Vala la suite Publiée aussi vite que possible

**Calice d'Adamanthe** : Vala un trèèèèèèèèèèèèès joli surnom j'aime bôôcoup Chouette ! Je vais les massacrer de bon cœur (Harry : MY GOOOOOOOOOD)  
Et encore Pas besoin de se plaindre Ryry personne n'est mort…. Pour le moment _---------------_ Quant à la possibilité que Harry ait perdu quelques cases tu crois pas si bien dire Plus d'explications dans ce chapitre  
Mais je veux bien des encouragements ! Je ne demande que ça _----------------------_ Quant au délire ! Pas de panique on sera deux dans l'affaire (cf fin du chapitre Si c'est pas du délire ça)

**Velvet Angel** : _-_Une connaissance Salut Vel' _-_Débile comme surnom je sais. Mais c'est une de mes spécialités, inventer des surnoms débiles _-_Donc euh… _---_MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Faut pas le plaindre _-_  
Je sais pas trop comment le prendre… _-_ je prends ça pour un compliment…_--_0  
Ryry n'a pas été kidnappé. Et pour avoir la gueule de bois il a la gueule de bois. Mais tu vas découvrir que même s'il ne s'était pas bourré la gueule désolée pour l'expression il aurait eu un peu mal à la tête… Mais chuuuuuut ! Faut pas le dire Découvre le par toi même Vala le chapitre suivant ! En espérant qu'il te plaira _-_

* * *

°

Chapitre 1 _-_ Un autre monde

°

* * *

Bien. Analysons, analysons… 

Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était dans une chambre Moldue et sa baguette… Pouf ! Volatilisée !

_' Je suis pas dans la m… POUKOAAAAA MOAAAAAAAAAAAA ? '_

Harry décida d'aller explorer les environs. Il n'était pas le terrible Fercaël pour rien et il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour pratiquer des sorts de défense anodins. Evidemment, sans baguette, la Magie Noire était compromise mais bon ! On n'allait pas en faire un drame non plus.

L'adolescent sortit. Personne. Chouette ! Voie libre ! Une chambre. Deux chambres. Salle de bain… Et le tout cent pour cent Moldu.

_' Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Salazar pour mériter çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?'_

_' Calme. Respiiiiiiiiiiiiiire. Voui voui ! Tout__-va__-bien… Pas__-de__-panique.'_

_-_ Harry ?

_'Là on peut paniquer.'_

Il se tourna vers le Moldu qui avait osé l'appeler par son nom. Minute. Comment le connaissait_-_il d'abord son nom ? Okay. Le problème semblait plus grave qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ ILS viennent te chercher aujourd'hui ?

_'Ils ? Cékiça ?'_

_-_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il regarda le Moldu. L'homme était énorme. Une énorme moustache barrait son visage. La chose immonde n'avait pas de cou. EUUURK ! Ré_-_pu_-_gnant ! Quelle crasse ces Moldus.

Boooooon.

On réfléchit.

Cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie le connaissait. Des « ils » non identifiés devraient passer le prendre.

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait tout cela ?

Harry remonta dans sa chambre. Il décida d'explorer consciencieusement la chambre espérant y trouver un début d'explication.

Une cage. Probablement celle d'un hibou. Un bureau.

'Sortilège et enchantements niveau six'

…….

…….

Intense réflexion.

Il tourna une page. Deux mots, gravé sur la page de garde lui sautèrent aux yeux lui labourant le crâne.

_'Harry Potter…'_

_'Harry Potter... Potter... Potter...'_

Il était dans la chambre d'un garçon qui portait son nom. Qui visiblement lui ressemblait avec exactitude vu que le Moldu du bas n'avait vu que du feu. Qui était un sorcier.

Il décida de fouiller sa chambre à lui… A l'Autre.

Des livres. Des livres.

Des livres de cours.

Des livres de cours.

Des livres de Quidditch.

Des livres de Quidditch.

Apparemment l'Autre aimait ce sport.

Une plume. Des l'encre. Des parchemins tâché, brouillons, froissés ou vierges.

Il ouvrit un tiroir. Un étui. Un étui ? Pas à baguette mais à lunettes… L'Autre portait des lunettes. S'il voulait se faire passer par l'Autre, il devait en savoir plus. Si on lui demandait où étaient ces lunettes, il dirait qu'il avait fait corriger sa vue.

Un autre tiroir. Oh ! Miracle… Une baguette.

Harry manqua un arrêt cardiaque. Il la reconnut aussitôt cette baguette. Cette baguette.. C'était… C'était SA baguette.

Est ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était l'Autre ? Que cet Autre était un Moi dans une autre vie…?

_' Tu divagues là..'_

Le dernier tiroir était vide.

Son regard tomba sur les valises préparées soigneusement au pied de la cage. Elles étaient encore ouvertes. L'Autre avait du faire ses valises… Si c'est « Ils » venaient le chercher, ce serait pendant un moment. Jusqu'à la rentrée…

Il regarda une nouvelle fois les murs. Un calendrier.

_'1996'_

_'BORDEEEEEEEEL !'_

Cela foutait en l'air sa théorie d'une autre vie ça. Tous les jours de juillet étaient barrés. Le premier août était entouré de rouge et le nom 'Ron' était inscrit en gros.

_' Ron… Peut être un des « ils »'_

Ouvrant une autre valise, il y trouva des vêtements… Des robes de sorcier noires à l'insigne de… de… DE ?

_'GRYFFONDOOOOOR ?'_

La troisième valise était remplis d'objets personnels. Un vieux bout de parchemin…

_'Cékoica ?'_

Une cape d'invisibilité… Un balai…

_'Eclair de Feu'_

Pas mal.

_-_ Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Tes… Tes… amis sont là !

_'Gueulez plus fort, au Pôle Nord on vous a pas entendu'_

Le garçon mit rapidement livres baguettes et tout ce qu'il trouva dans la valise qu'il ferma d'un sort. Puis l'adolescent descendit à vive allure curieux de voir qui était les amis de l'Autre.

Combien de crises cardiaques peut supporter un adolescent de seize ans en moins de trente minutes pensez_-_vous ?

_'KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !'_

Son… AMI était un WEASLEY !

Il était dans une autre dimension là c'était pas possible ! C'était le monde à l'en…

Mais oui ! Là voilà son explication !

Il avait échangé de place avec l'Autre. L'Autre qui devait être son parfait opposé. L'Autre qui devait se trouver à sa place.

_'Oh, Salazar…'_

Le rouquin lui sourit.

_-_ Salut Harry !

_-_ Salut.. Ron… Monsieur Weasley…

_-_ Bonjour, Harry.

_-_ Ca va ? Tu te sens bien ?

_'Ouais ! Super ! Je suis très probablement dans un monde parallèle à la place d'un Harry Potter qui visiblement est mon parfait opposé… T'as raison tout va bien !'_

_-_ Je suis désolé qu'on se voit si tard… Mais Dumbledore voulait renforcer les protections du Terrier… En cas d'attaque de…Tu Sais Qui…

_'SALAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! C'est pas vrai que je suis du côté des imbéciles heureux croyant aux miracles et aux petits mimis lapins roses.. Je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !'_

_-_ Je vais chercher tes valises. Hedwige t'attend au Terrier…

_'C'est une chouette ou une fille ?'_

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils prirent un Portoloin sans que le gros Moldu, sa femme et son fils n'aient prononcé un mot.

_-_ Harry ! Mon chéri ! Comment vas_-_u ?

_-_ Bien, Mrs Weasley, merci.

_'Par définition un Gryffondor est toujours poli. Heureusement que j'ai reçu une éducation digne d'un roi… Sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ces Sorciers de bas de gamme sans broncher…'_

_-_ Hermione est déjà en haut ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Viens je vais t'aider à monter tes valises.

_'Question juste comme ça… Il se passe quoi s'ils voient ma Marque ?'_

_-_ Merci.

La Hermione en question était une fille aux cheveux bouclés frisés aux yeux marrons pétillant d'intelligence. Elle semblait aussi pénible que le roux même si elle avait l'air un peu plus mature.

_-_ Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ca fait deux jours que je suis ici ! As_-_tu eu des nouvelles de Sniffle ?

_'Cékica ?'_

_-_ Mmm.. Nan..

Elle sembla déçue avant d'enchaîner.

_-_ Je suis allée passer quinze jours en Bulgarie chez Viktor ! C'était génial.

_-_ On le saura, marmonna Ron.

'Bon dieu mais ça s'arrête jamais de parler un Gryffondork ? Où est le bouton off ?

_-_ Tiens ton cadeau !

_-_ Merci !

Il ouvrit le paquet et tomba sur un livre de Quidditch. Il plaqua un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Merci beaucoup, Hermione, dit_-_il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

L'adolescente rit et rougit.

_'Pitoyable'_

Cet autre Moi avait l'air d'un sérieux idiot. Fréquenter des imbéciles pareils…

Quinze jours passèrent à une lenteur effroyable. A plusieurs reprise, il sentit brûler sa Marque ne sachant pas si c'était le Voldemort d'ici qui l'appelait ou son Père et Maître.

'Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le contacter…'

Au fil des jours, il en apprit plus sur son personnage et parvenait de plus en plus à ressembler à ce Harry. Fercaël attendait dans l'ombre de pouvoir agir se cachant derrière ce personnage de Gryffy parfait.

_-_ Aujourd'hui, nous allons au Chemin de Traverse. Vos lettres sont arrivées.

Aaaaaaaah ! Au moins une chose normale : les lettres ! Une fois à Poudlard, il irait voir Lucius. Ainsi il pourrait entrer en contact avec Voldemort.

Rasséréné par cette pensée, Harry prit un sac et mit dans sa poche la clef de son coffre à Gringott. Fort heureusement, l'Autre l'avait soigneusement rangé. Il était certain que c'était la clef de son compte puisque l'emblème de la banque était gravé dessus.

Tout s'arrangeait…

_

* * *

_

_Fin du chapitre_

**

* * *

Bunny**: Je suis contente de moi !  
**Voldie** : Moi non ! Pourquoi j'apparais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ?  
**Bunny **: Paske ! Et ce sera pas avant trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps ! Alors prends ton mal en patience si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles !Et pis d'abord tu apparais suffisamment dans les autres fics pour ne pas te plaindre dans celle l !  
**Voldie** : Mais_-_euh !  
**Bunny**: Idiot Suprême… Alors ce chapitre ? Harry a plus ou moins compris ce qui lui arrivait Maintenant le blème ça va être de rentrer chez lui… Le tout sans que les amis de l'Autre ne s'en aperçoive… Qu'en pensez vous ?  
**Voldie** : Que du mal !  
**Bunny**: Ton avis je m'en fiche ! C'est celui des lecteurs qui m'intéresse !  
**Voldie** : Y en a ?  
**Bunny**: Je le savais bien que les Fourchelangues étaient des mauvaises langues.  
**Voldie** : haha ! Mort de rire ! Tu sais que ton humour s'améliore ?  
**Bunny**: Et tu sais que si tu continues comme ça il va VRAIMENT t'arriver des bricoles… Au hasard, nouvelle fic : 1001 façons de tuer Voldie  
**Voldie** : 0.0 Euh ! Me tais !  
**Bunny**: Bien ! Gentil serpent ! Alors cher lecteur ? Verdict ?


	3. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Titre **: Seigneur Fercaël, premier Lieutenant et Héritier de Lord Voldemort… On se demande où je vais chercher des titres pareils…  
**Auteuse **: Bunny  
**Source** : Défi 19 de Lady Jedusor  
**Genre** : voyage inter-dimensionnel et échange de Harry totalement opposé. Point de vue du Harry Serpentard cynique messant, meurtrier, séducteur, salaud et mangemort Je ne m'occuperai pas du Ryry gentil dans cette fic. Si y a des amateurs, demandez je verrai ce que je peux faire  
**Rating** : PG-13…. Pour le moment… On verra pour la suite…  
**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi. Sauf le nom Fercaël … mais inspiré d'un bouquin… Donc ça aussi ça tombe à l'eau…

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

* * *

**Lisia** : Contente que tu aimes autant Voilà la suiteJ'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier 

**Blurps3** : Oh que non ! Quand un Harry devient dark pour moi il doit le rester. Donc il restera méchant le Ryry. Surtout qu'il est trop dévoué à Voldie pour imaginer changer de côté Vala la suite en espérant que tu aimeras !

**Lady Jedusor** : Oh que oui il me plait ton verdict Merci beaucoup Voilà la suite ! Je suis rentrée de vacs J'espère que tu en as passé de bonnes toi aussi

**Petites sorcières** : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ryry sait jouer au Quidditch ! Il est parfait en tout voyons(Harry : Merci, merci !) A mon avis tu peux tous les plaindre…. Mais surtout les autres. Paske Ryry ne fera que enchaîner les crises cardiaques Et entièrement d'accord ! VIVE LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX !Quand au livre où est Fercaël…j'aime beaucoup C'est Nuit de Colère de Francis Berthelot. Mais c'est très dark. Vala J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre

**Celine.s** : MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Faire souffrir d'innocents personnages ?… (ouvre des yeux choqués)……..Tu commandes combien d'Endoloris pour Ronny ? J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chap… Ron ne souffre pas tout de suite… Mais ça viendra, promis… mouhahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Kaoro** : 1001facons de tuer Voldie… je le ferai peut être Juste pour délirer, lol…Leçon n°1 : A l'aide de l'Imperium forcez Voldie a cueillir des roses. Quand il reprendra ses esprits il sera tellement horrifié qu'il en mourra sur le coup Quant à l'autre Harry… son cas ne sera pas abordé dans cette fic. Mais pas de panique… soit j'en ferai une autre fic soit Katel s'en chargera… elle en avait parlé. Donc c'est en projet… Du yaoi ? Je sais pas. En tout cas voici la suite !

**Cynore **: Pas tapéééééééééé pour le retard… Très difficile de publier au milieu des cigales sans PC ni internet Contente que tu aimes Mici ! Mici C'est juste axé sur celui-ci mais l'histoire de lautre Ryry est en projet. Je tiendrai au courant promis.

**Calice d'Adamanthe** : Merci beaucoup J'ai aussi des phases Pour le moment c'est Dark Ryry… On l'aurait jamais deviné, hein ? Vraiment recherché le pseudo Il sort d'o ? Pour Voldie c'est une bonne idée Et ma proposition de le forcer à cueillir des fleurs pour qu'il en meurt d'horreur après ? Oui les déilres peuvent aller trèèèèèèès loin ! J'en sais quelque chose Merci ! Vala la suite !

**Myncat** : Meci beaucoup, vala la suite !

**Tenchi Liloo Manson** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il faut pas ! Tu es bien plus douée que moi pour écrire et tu le sais très bien ! Et oui je sais ce dont tu es capable.. Jamais je n'oserai abandonné une fic en cours.. J'ai trop peur de toi…Vala la suite Bisous en espérant que tu aimes bien Bonjour à Bosco et à ton chaton

**Cixy** : Merci beaucoup Moi aussi je m'amuse beaucoup Rencontre avec les Weasley ainsi que Draco dans ce chapitre… Les délires avec Voldie continue… (Voldie : Comment ça je suis pas le Maître du Monde ! Insolente ! Endolo…. (BAM !) Mais AIEUH !) Pas contente ! On ne torture pas mes lecteurs ! En tout cas voici la suite ! Couché Voldie, sois sage.

**Katel** : -.-0 Moui… mici pour les deux review Katy bout d'chou… Me voilà revenue de mon stage.. Mais ça tu le sais déjà… Pour les lapins.. je préfère le rose. Et un lapin carnivore, sûr que ça impose le respect… malheureusement les lapins roses ne sont pas carnivores. En tout cas, merci de la review et voilà la suite.. Ah oui, c'est bête. ENCORE du retard à rattraper pour toi… as de panique, j'ai encore pleins de trucs pour toi en réserve.. Pov Katichou.. A

* * *

_° _

_Chapitre deux  
_

_Au Chemin de Traverse_

* * *

°

La banque n'avait pas changé. Sa fortune légèrement mais elle était acceptable. Quant à l'or des Weasley, il semblait que dans toutes les dimensions même si celle ci semblait la parfaite opposée de la sienne, la quantité d'or de ces idiots restât la même : à peu près inexistante.

Une fois remplie sa bourse d'or, ils sortirent pour aller acheter des robes de sorcier. Harry choisit des robes bien plus chic que celles de l'Autre. Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle ne s'habillait pas n'importe comment.

Quant à sa robe de bal, il la choisit vert émeraude brodée d'argent.. Meuh nan pas du tout aux couleurs de Serpentard. La robe s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et…

_-_ Oooh ! Regardez qui est là ! Saint Potter et toute sa clique !

Harry n'aimait pas être interrompu aux moments trèèèès rares où il décidait de son apparence. Mais alors pas du tout. Furieux, il se retourna vers la voix qui avait osé l'interrompre et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Draco Perceval Kerfiel Lucius Malfoy. Soit Draco ou Malfoy ou les deux pour faire plus court.

L'Autre ne devait pas être ami avec Draco. Peut être même ennemi… Autant répondre de la même manière…

_- _Oooooooh ! Malfoy ! Tu sais donc trouver un magasin tout seul ? Tes elfes de maison n'ont pas dû t'aider pour que tu arrives à acheter tes fournitures ? Tu veux que je t'explique comment on paye ?

Apparemment bien répondu puisque Weasley se mettait à sourire comme un idiot. Donc Draco était son ennemi… Non. C'était l'ennemi de l'Autre…

_-_ Tu devrais plutôt expliquer à Weasel ! Oh ! Non, j'oubliais… Il n' a tellement pas d'or qu'il ne peut pas savoir comment on fait.

Harry sourit intérieurement… Pas tort.

_- _Malfoy ? fit Hermione, ferme-la ! On s'en portera tous mieux si tu n'ouvres pas ta bouche !

_- _Toi la Sang de Bourbe on t'a pas sonnée ! Ferme-la d'abord j'aviserai ensuite !

Sang de Bourbe ? L'Autre ne fréquentait que de la racaille ! Un Weasley passe encore… C'était des Sang Pur… Mais une Sang de Bourbe ?

Harry se reprit vite. Cette fille était censée être son amie.

_-_ Il vaut mieux être une Sang de Bourbe plutôt que Sang Pur si cela signifie se traîner dans la boue pour un Demi-Sang !

_'Salazar… Père… Pardonnez-moi ! Je n'en pense pas un mot !'_

Il se mordit violemment la langue en guise de punition.

Draco ne dit pas un mot et s'en fut en tournant les talons.

Harry s'éloigna aussi, furieux qu'à cause de ces deux crétins il ait dû : un, insulter son Maître et Père, deux, insulter Draco, trois, compromettre ses chances de prouver ses dires à Lucius.

Heureusement qu'il avait une preuve imparable : la Marque noire gravée sur son bras qu'à l'ordinaire, il arborait fièrement.

N'empêche que !

_-_ Eh Harry !

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Ca va ?

_-_ Oui… C'est cet idiot de Malfoy qui me met hors de moi !

_-_ T'inquiète moi aussi. Il fait le fier depuis que Tu Sais Qui est revenu, mais…

_'Comment ça "revenu" ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Où était-il parti ?'_

_-_ … finira bien par comprendre un jour…

_'Il va falloir que je me tienne au courant…'_

_- _Harryyyy ! Où vas-tu ?

_-_ On a pas encore nos livres !

_- _Ah oui ! T'as raison ! T'as pris quoi déjà comme options ? demanda Ron.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à sa place. Plus il la connaissait, plus elle lui tapait sur les nerfs cette fichue Sang de Bourbe.

_-_ Potion et Défense contre les Forces du Mal..

_'Tant mieux je suis un crack dans les deux ! Si ça avait été Botanique… Ou pire Divination ! Je suis pas trop mal tombé…'_

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Hermione chercher ses manuels d'Arithmancie dit Harry avec un clin d'œil discret à Ron qui sourit comme un malade, ensuite, vous pourriez m'attendre à l'Animalerie… J'ai quelques trucs à prendre…

_-_ D'accord !

Une fois débarrassé des deux amoureux transis qui ne se l'avouaient pas, Harry prit ses livres de cours et partit dans le rayon Histoire de la Magie.

Il prit un livre au hasard qui semblait traiter de la période qui l'intéressait.

_**« Les années noires, le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa chute »**_

_' SA CHUTE ?'_

Il tourna quelques pages.

_'Tortures… Tortures… Sang de Bourbes… Sang Pur.. Tortures… Oui.. C'est bien le même…'_

Il feuilleta rapidement le livre et revint au sommaire.

**_« La défaite du Seigneur Noir : une tragédie teintée de joie »_**

'Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ça ?'

_**« 31 octobre 1980… »**_

_'Tiens le jour où Père m'a adopté…'_

_**« La maison des Potter était cachée par un sortilège très puissant appelé Fidelitas. Personne ne pouvait connaître l'emplacement de la maison si celui qu'on nommait le Gardien su Secret ne le révélait pas. Le Mage Noir souhaitait la mort des Potter depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait un an qu'il les traquait. Jamais il n'aurait dû les trouver. Mais c'est ce qui se passa car le Gardien du Secret trahit James Potter et révéla à Vous Savez Qui ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et en ce soir d'Halloween, Il attaqua les Potter. Le Mage tua James et Lily Potter. Mais quand il se tourna vers leur fils, Harry et qu'il jeta le sort, le sort rebondit sur le bébé et frappa le mauvais sorcier.**_  
_** Lord Voldemort disparut alors.  
Harry Potter survécut à l'attaque s'en tirant avec une simple cicatrice en éclair. Le Garçon qui A Survécu avait vaincu le terrible Mage.**_ »

_'……………… KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Ca explique pas mal de choses… Donc, ici, il n'a pas réussi à éviter le sort… Et…Et… Il est « revenu » et il veut me tuer… Ou plutôt tuer l'Autre… La copie dimensionnelle de mon père veut me tuer… QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT A SALAZAR POUR MERITER CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?'_

Bon. Bien. Chouette. Vraiment. Voilà quelque chose qui changeait pas mal la donne. Cependant, encore un fois, la Marque sur son bras était son meilleur argument. L'Autre préfèrerait probablement se tuer plutôt que de la recevoir.

Heureusement pour lui. Qu'allait-il faire en attendant ? Heureusement qu'il avait suffisamment fait de rôle d'infiltration pour pouvoir jouer n'importe quel personnage plusieurs jours. Ce qui allait s'avérer utile.

Donc, il continuerait à jouer au Parfait Petit Gryffondor, et une fois à Poudlard, Lucius pourrait sûrement l'aider. Le Directeur de l'école était une personne sûre et un bon Serpentard. A en juger l'attitude de Draco quelques minutes auparavant, cela ne changeait pas ici.

Une seconde. Si Lucius était le Directeur… Pourquoi avait-il accepté dans l 'école un déchet comme Weasley ou la Sang de Bourbe ?

Il aviserait bien à l'école.

Carpe Diem.

Il aurait tout le temps de se poser des questions plus tard…

Harry sortit du magasin.

_-_ Eh, Potter !

_-_ Oui ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à… Draco…Pas d'amis de l'Autre en vue… Peut être était-ce le moment de montrer un peu de son visage Serpentardien au beau blond, non ?

Assez pour intriguer Malfoy Junior mais pas suffisamment pour éveiller la méfiance d'un quelconque Gryffy se baladant dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Vive l'esprit retors des Serpentard !

_-_ Tu as perdu tes pots de colle ? Où ils sont partis jouer à la ventouse ailleurs, t'abandonnant, pauvre Survivant seul et sans défense… Ce serait terrible si des Mangemorts débarquaient… Qu'en penses-tu, Potter ?

Le Serpentard déguisé en Gryffondor sourit gentiment.

_-_ Je ne les ai pas perdus je m'en suis débarrass ! Je vois que tu as fait pareil de ton côté avec tes Sangsues. C'est sûr qu'on respire mieux sans parasites dans les pattes. Quant aux Mangemorts, je ne crois pas que… Lord Voldemort soit assez idiot…

_' Salazar pardonne-moi…'_

_-_ … pour ordonner une attaque…

_-_ Eh ! Petit Pote Potter se rebelle ?

_-_ C'est fort possible, dit malicieusement Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

_- _Amusant. Assez pour t'inscrire dans le camp des gagnants ?

_-_ Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas déjà ?

Avant que Draco n'ait le temps de répondre, Harry vit les deux amis de l'Autre se diriger vers eux. Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers les deux idiots qui à première vue s'étaient déclarés leur flamme.

_' Vraiment pathétique.'_

Ce fut un Draco pensif qui regarda les Gryffondor s'éloigner. Potter avait changé.

_' Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas déjà ? '_

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire cela ?

* * *

°

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**

* * *

**

**Bunny **: Et un chapitre de plus !  
**Voldie** : Et je n'apparais toujours pas ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Me tais ! Mais n'empêche que…. _se fait vraiment vu la tête que fait Arwen_  
**Draco** : …… Sans commentaire.  
**Bunny **: Tant mieux c'est les commentaires des lecteurs qui m'intéressent.  
**Draco** : Tant pis j'en dirai un ! T'es cinglée !  
**Harry** : Mon vieux... Fais gaffe ! Tu connais pas la bête ça se voit.  
**Draco **: Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
**Harry** : Je veux dire que c'est une folle psychopathe qui ne vit que pour torturer des innocents persos dans notre genre…  
**Bunny **: Innocents ? Tu trouves que Voldie est innocent ?  
**Voldie **: Bêêêêêêêêêhêêêêê !  
**Bunny **: -.-0  
**Draco **: 0.0 C'est moi ou le Maître vient de bêler ?  
**Harry et Bunny**Il vient de bêler…  
**Draco :**_(s'évanouit)  
_**Bunny : **Pov' p'tite nature.. s'il savait ce que je lui réserve...


	4. Poudlard Express

**Titre **: Seigneur Fercaël, blablabla… Pourquoi je fais des titres aussi longs, expliquez_-_moi  
**Auteuse** : Bunny**  
Source** : Défi 19  
**Genre **: Que se passe_-_t_-_il si, dans un univers parallèle, un Harry Potter en tout point différent de celui que l'on connaît (Serpentard cynique et meurtrier entre autre) prend la place du gentil Harry ? Et le_-_dit méchant Harry est dévoué corps et âme à Voldie… Sûr que ça entraîne des problèmes….  
**Rating** : PG_-_13  
**Disclamer** : Blablabla ! Rien à moi ! Je sais !

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux review :**

**

* * *

Onarluca : **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Lulu_-_Cyfair** : C'est vrai ? C'est pas trop ennuyant ! _-_Alors tant mieux ! Voilà la suite ! Merci de la review !

**Celine.s : **Les Weasley torturé _-_Comment pourrais_-_je faire autrement… _-_ Quant à Mione… jai pas encore décidé de son sort… A mon avis il ne la fera pas trop souffrir… Je sais vraiment pas… Bonne lecture en tout cas ! Bisous

**Pithy **: Je sens qu'on va s'entendre toutes les deux ! Mici beaucoup Comme dit précédemment, cette chère Katel va s'occuper de faire la fic en parallèle.. Alors je vais retarder la date des publications pour qu'elle puisse rattraper… Nuit de Colère est un livre de Francis Berthelot. Je t 'explique dans de grandes lignes. Kantor est le seul rescapé du suicide collectif de la secte de son père l'Ordre du Fer Divin qui ont tous cramé. Son père se prenait pour le septème archange, le gourou Fercaël De là le nom… Et donc notre petit Kantor doit affronter la vie de tous les jours avec l'horreur qu'il a vécu… C'est pas triste. Ah, et il a un pouvoir bizarre. Il peut entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne par son regard et en faire ce qu'il veut. Mais dans son école, un gamin résiste à son pouvoir… Voilà C'est ça en gros. Pas très bien résumé hein… c'est très angst. On le voit lentement sombrer dans la haine et le Mal… C'est bizarre comme livre mais j'aime bien En tout cas, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre bisous !

**Cixy : **ouuuuuuh Que de questions C'est moi qui vais avoir mal à la tête. Alors le gentil Ryry est pris en charge par Katel Je mettrais une note quand elle publiera.. Je peux même t 'envoyer un mail si tu préfères Ensuite, oui, ils retrouveront leurs places, et pourquoi ils ont changé.. Mystèreuh Ron Hermione… Ils finiront bien par tout découvrir… Mais, ils n'iront pas à St Mangouste, même si les pensées de Ryry sont terrifiantes  
Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les sorts ! Super Bunny te protège ! Elle protège toujours les revieweurs… Comment contrôler Voldie _-_ ? Lui donner un aperçu des 1001 façons de tuer Voldie. Ca le calme très bienLes Maraudeurs ? J'ai pas encore du en découdre avec eux, heureusement.. il sont beau être beaux,(Pas tous, je vise personne… aucun rat…) ils sont assez intenable quand même  
Ensuite… euh, Voldie manquera la crise cardiaque et je ne compte pas se faire suicider Harry. C'est pas lui qui a tué Voldemort, c'est l'Autre. S'il se suicidec'est en constatantles dégâts qu'à fait White Ryry dans son monde et pour sa réputation  
Oui, oui ! promis j'arrête tout ! c'est pas de ma faute, faut s'en prendre à Katel qui à dit attends moi avant de publier… On est pas sorti de l'auberge.. Mais no panik, elle avance relativement vite et je pense que sa nouvelle fic ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer sur fanfiction…  
Merci beaucoup. Pour le café je me suis convertie corps et âmes pour l'expresso italien _-_  
Ah ? tu aimes bien ? Draco est un aristocrate avec un A majuscule. Il ne eput pas se contenter d'un seul prénom voyons Merci pour la review ! Bonne lecture !

**Kaoro : **_-_Merci pour tout Dark Ryry a encore des bonnes surprises… Je peux lire du yaoi (d'ailleurs il me semble que j'ai lu tes fics sur ombre_-_et_-_folie) mais en écrire… j'essayerai peut être pour varier les registres… En tout cas merci pour les encouragements ! Bisous tout pleins !

**Katel **: ……… Moui… Sans commentaire. Au lieu de me mettre une rewiew t'aurai pu ECRIRE…Enfin bon. Ce que m'a fait Ryry ? Pas grand chose. C'est juste moi qui est sadique. Pourquoi Perceval ? Paske ça fait un nom chiquos qui en jette plus que Lancelot. Drago Lancelot. Drago Perceval. Perceval sonne mieux je trouve. Pour une fois que tu as quelque chose à LIRE ? Ma chère je te signale que tu as une bonne dizaine de chapitres en retard. Quant au temps. Tu vas en avoir plus que moi… OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN.. enfin bref… Voilà la suite. Cest pas trop tôt je sais. Et blablabla… Saluche !

**Lady Jedusor** : Merci de la review. J'espère que tu vas pourvoir garder internet. Moi aussi on m'a résilié internet. Sauf que c'était une erreur de Free. Enfin bref merci de la review et oui, Harry est bon pour une autre syncope.. Le pauvre. Qu'est ce que je le plains alors. Bien pour cel que je le fais souffrir. C'est bien connu je suis méchante, cruelle et tout ce qu'il va avec. Enfin bref, voici la suite. En espérant que cela te plaise toujours !

**Blurp3** : Oui ! Ryry a une jolie Marque ! Mouahaha ! C'était dans les clauses du défi.. Dark Ryry..Oui, ça fait moins peur que Dark Seigneur Fercaël, dans le noir et une lampe sous le menton… lol Qu'est ce que je peux pas inventé comme bêtise. En tout cas, merci de la review. Dark Ryry va encore faire des siennes pour un petit bout de temps !

**Mirug** : Deux review ! Ah ben merci ! Je suis super contente que cela te plaise ! Pour la crise de Ryry, c'est pas la dernière ! Le pov' a encore pleins de surprise a affronté….

**Tenchi Liloo Manson** : Coucou ! Ah ben merci de faire un p'tit tour par là. Les vacances des autres interdites ? Euh… Non. Moi je suis pour partir en vacances. D'un autre côté c'est pas chouette pour toi… Quoi qu'il en soit, contente que cela tait plu et que ça te détende. C'est quand même un peu le but de la fanfiction. Bisous ! bonne lecture.

* * *

_° _

_ Chapitre trois _

_Révélations dans le Poudlard Express_

* * *

°

Le premier septembre arriva avec une lenteur déconcertante. Encore une journée de plus au Terrier et le jeune Potter aurait été prêt d'étrangler tous les habitants de ce bouge haïssable.

_-_ Au revoir mon chéri, lui avait dit Molly Weasley avant qu'il ne monte dans le train.

_-_Au revoir, Mrs Weasley, merci de m'avoir accueilli…

_-_ Ce n'est rien mon chéri ! C'est toujours un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison.

Il lui avait souri et était allé dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Peu après, Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent dans son compartiment.

_-_ Enfin ! Nous revoilà à Poudlard ! s'écria Ron, vous vous rendez compte que nous prenons ce train pour la avant_-_avant_-_avant dernière fois…

_-_ Oui, évidemment, si tu comptes les retours… marmonna Hermione, sarcastique.

_' Et alors ? J'espère être chez moi à torturer des Moldus quand tu prendras ce train pour la dernière fois…'_

Au bout d'une demi_-_heure de trajet en ayant plus qu'assez des démonstrations d'affections entre les deux tourtereaux dont il voyait bien trop les langues à son goût, Harry sortit.

_-_ Eh, où tu vas ?

Harry sourit malicieusement.

_-_ Je vais… ailleurs… Ne faites pas trop de choses en mon absence.

Ils rougirent.

_-_ Où tu vas ?

_-_ Chais pas… Je verrai. On se voit plus tard.

_-_ D'accord…

A peine eut_-_il fermé la porte du compartiment que des bruits de succions plus que suspects lui parvinrent.

_'Eûûûûrk ! C'est écœurant'_

_-_ Eh Harry !

Il se retourna pour faire face à un garçon blond tout excité.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Je passe cette année les BUSE, lui dit le gêneur comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit, tu en as eu combien ?

_' Et fuck !'_

_-_ Je…

_-_ Crivey ! Bouge de là, tu es sur MON chemin.

_' Mon sauveur'_

Le dénommé Crivey prit la fuite, laissant la place à Malfoy.

_-_ Salut, Malfoy.

_-_ Salut, Potter, répondit le blond avec un sourire suffisant.

_-_ Tu as perdu tes gorilles ?

_-_ Et toi tes ventouses ?

_-_ Tenir la chandelle c'est pas mon truc.

_-_ J'aurai pourtant juré que si, Potter.

Loin de s'offusquer comme s'y attendait Draco, le jeune homme éclata de rire.

_-_ Peut_-_être dans d'autres conditions, dit_-_il avec un air pervers, mais regarder ces deux_-_là vérifier si leurs amygdales allaient bien, était au dessus de mes forces.

Draco sourit. Quoiqu'il fût arrivé à Potter durant l'été, il aimait mieux cette version que l'autre.

_-_ Je t'héberge dans mon compartiment, proposa_-_t_-_il.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Ca marche.

Une fois installé dans le compartiment, Draco le fixa sous tous les angles.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé. A part les lunettes, t'as pas l'air d'avoir changé… Tu t'es rien pris sur la tête ces derniers temps ?

_-_ On s'inquiète pour ma santé, Malfoy ?

_-_ C'est plus de la curiosité que de l'inquiétude.

_-_ Je me disais aussi. Disons que oui, y a pas mal de changements.

Draco le regarda, incertain de bien comprendre. De plus en plus étrange, ce Gryffondor.

_-_ Quel genre de changements ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas envie de t'en parler, pour le moment en tout cas. Je dois d'abord voir ton père.

Draco arqua un sourcil.

_-_ Hein ?

_'J'ai fait une gaffe ou quoi ?'_

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu parler à mon père sans risquer de te faire tuer ?

_-_ C'est mon affaire.

_-_ Mm… De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que le vieux Dumby laisse Père s'approcher à plus de cent mètres de sa chèèèère école… sauf s'il est mandaté par le Ministère bien sûr et… et pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

_'HEIIIIN ? KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Dumbledore est… DIRECTEUR ? Mais qu'est__-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ce vieux fou directeur de POUDLARD ? AAAARGH !'_

_-_ Pour rien…

_' Et il va bien sûr en parler à son père. Nan, ça m'arrange pas ça…'_

Harry réfléchit à toute allure. Soit mettre Draco dans le coup. Soit le mettre sous amnésie.

' _Arrête de penser et agis, crétin !'_

_''Je lui dis… Et suivant sa réaction, j'aviserai…''_

_' Mm.. espérons que tu ne fais pas ENCORE une bourde !_

_-_ Malfoy…

_-_ Oui…?

_-_ J'ai changé d'avis. Il faut que je te parle.

Draco le regarda, curieux.

_-_ Pourquoi à moi ?

_-_ Silencio ! marmonna Harry.

Le sort de silence assurerait que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils allaient dire même en entrant dans le compartiment.

_-_ Parce que si je dis ça au Weasley ou à la Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe, je risque d'avoir pas mal de problèmes !

_-_ Minute.. Comment tu les as appelés ?

_-_ Tais_-_toi Malfoy. Et écoute_-_moi… J'ai une longue histoire à te raconter…

Draco le regarda se demandant ce que pouvait encore avoir Potter.

_-_ Ce n'est pas facile à dire. Donc tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter.

Mais bien sûr. Complètement cinglé. C'était officiel. Il avait peut_-_être le temps d'écrire à la Gazette du Sorcier pour l'édition du lendemain pour leur donner un sujet d'article croustillant…

_-_ Tu n'es pas…

_-_ J'ai dit : tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout et sans m'interrompre… Je vais te raconter une histoire…

Complètement atteint…

« C'est l'histoire de deux garçons qui devaient en tout s'opposer mais qui se ressemblaient tellement. Les deux se nommaient Harry Potter. Mais chacun d'eux évolua de façon différente selon le monde où il vivait. Le premier Harry Potter vainquit un terrible Mage noir s'en tirant avec une simple cicatrice. Il fut confié à des Moldus et devint le prototype du parfait Gryffondor : poli, aimable, courageux et même téméraire prêt à tout pour ses chers amis.

Cet Harry Potter_-_là devait tuer Lord Voldemort à tout prix. Il le haïssait parce que le vilain sorcier avait tué ses parents. Le Harry Potter fréquentait des Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe et des idiots qui ne méritaient pas le nom de sorcier. Et apparemment il était le petit protégé du célèbre, merveilleux et blablabla Albus Dumbledore. Je me trompe ? »

Draco secoua la tête. Oui, c'était une assez bonne définition de Harry Potter. De son point de vue en tout cas… et jusqu'à maintenant.

« Quant au second Harry Potter… le même scénario se répéta. Sauf que dans un réflexe digne d'un serpent, Voldemort réussit à éviter le sortilège mortel. Il décida d'élever l'enfant et d'en faire son héritier après avoir découvert qu'il parlait le Fourchelangue. Le second Harry Potter grandit donc parmi les Mangemorts. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, l'école de Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter fut marqué.

Les années passèrent et Harry Potter fut bientôt capable de maîtriser fort bien la Magie Sans Baguette. Lorsqu'il réussit à lancer le Sortilège de la Mort sans baguette pour la première fois, il changea de nom devenant le Seigneur Fercaël. Il avait tout juste quinze ans.

Et, le jour de son seizième anniversaire alors qu'il avait fait la fête toute la nuit, il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans une chambre inconnue et réalisa avec horreur qu'il se trouvait dans un monde parallèle. Où il fut pris pour un gentil mignon petit Gryffondor. »

Harry releva ses yeux verts et regarda le blond qui le fixait, bouche bée.

_-_ C'est une jolie histoire, non ?

_-_ Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as fum ?

_-_ Tu vois, Draco…

_-_ Potter…

_-_ Fercaël.

_-_ T'es dingue.

_-_ J'aimerais beaucoup avoir inventé cette histoire et pouvoir te crier à la figure : « Tu m'as cru, hein ? » et t'afficher devant toute l'école, mais malheureusement c'est la vérité. Je suis coincé dans un monde parallèle pour X raison et dans la peau d'un héros idolâtré par les trois quarts des sorciers, l'autre quart voulant me tuer…

_-_ … Ce n'est pas possible.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu crois que ton… Petit Pote Potter aurait ça sur le bras ?

Fercaël releva sa manche révélant la Marque grimaçante. Draco ouvrit des yeux abasourdi… C'était… vrai ?

Potter le plaqua violemment sur la banquette. Tout d'un coup, Draco n'eut aucun mal à croire que Harry lui avait dit la vérité.

_-_ Ecoute_-_moi bien, mon beau dragon, dans mon univers tu es quelqu'un en qui j'ai toute confiance… Mais si, par malheur, dans celui_-_ci tu me trahis, je pourrais me montrer fort contrarié… Et te faire voir des côtés de la Magie qu'à mon avis tu n'as jamais explorés….

Draco le regarda comme pour se convaincre encore une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_-_ Alors tu… Mais si tu n'es pas le Potter que je connais… Où est le Survivant ?

_-_ J'imagine qu'il est à ma place…

Fercaël réfléchit une seconde.

_-_ Si jamais il brise ma réputation…

Draco secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry grogna.

_-_ Au moins y a des choses qui ne changent pas..

Le blond éclata de rire.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Avoue que la situation est comique. Mon pire ennemi vient m'annoncer qu'il débarque d'un monde parallèle…

_-_ Où il est ton meilleur ami… C'est sûr que ça donne mal à la tête et que c'est assez ironique.

_-_ C'est vrai ?

_-_ Yes, sir. Tu… Il doit être un des rares types réglos dans la baraque…

Draco ne dit rien se demandant comment il devait prendre cela.

_-_ J'imagine que tu veux que je t'aide.

_-_ Pas contre. Continue à agir comme si j'étais l'Autre.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire ?

_-_ D'abord chercher des trucs à la bibliothèque… Ensuite me débrouiller pour contacter… Voldemort.

_-_ Il te tuera sans sommation.

_-_ Nan, mon cher. Tu oublies un détail majeur entre ton Gryffy et moi.

_-_ Lequel ?

_-_ Ma Marque… Et je crois en savoir assez magiquement pour survivre à un duel et pouvoir parler pendant… De plus je te demanderai de parler à ton père de mon petit… problème.

_-_ D'accord… J'imagine que je dois t'aider.

_-_ Tu imagines bien. Mais si tu songes à me trahir… Je pourrais devenir VRAIMENT désagréable.

La porte d'ouvrit soudainement.

Instinctivement les deux garçons s'éloignèrent et firent semblant d'échanger des insultes.

_-_ Finite incantatem ! siffla Draco.

_-_ Dray, on arrive… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il fout là ?

Harry regarda la fille. Parkinson, lui semblait_-_il. Pansy Parkinson. Une nouvelle race de chien. Le genre bouledogue croisé avec un pot de colle. Très doué pour la chasse au Draco.

_-_ Ca te regarde pas, Parkinson.

_-_ Entendu, Potter, dit Malfoy, je suis d'accord… Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

_-_ T'inquiète Malfoy. Je saurai bien me débrouiller.

_-_ Méfie_-_toi, Potter. Un poison se glisse si facilement dans un verre…

_-_ Oui… Et une dénonciation est si facilement dite… Oh. Ce serait inutile. Tout le monde sait déjà que toi et ton père êtes des Mangemorts…

_-_ Eh Potty, dit Parkinson, enfin commença..

_-_ Pansy ? La ferme !

Et le Serpentard regarda partir le Gryffondor, qui n'en était pas un, se demandant comment il faisait pour jouer aussi bien son rôle.

* * *

_ FIN DU CHAPITRE_

* * *

**Bunny**: Je suis fière de moi !  
**Draco **: ...  
**Harry **; Je vois pas pourquoi.  
**Draco **: ...  
**Bunny**: Draco est muet ?  
**Voldie **: Ah non ! Que faire d'un Mangemort qui peut même pu lancer des sorts ?  
**Draco **: ... Bon. J'imagine que cela aurait pu être pire.  
**Harry **: Oui. Elle aurait pu te faire tomber du train. Tu es vivant. De quoi te plains tu ?  
**Draco **: De rien. Mais je m'inquiète pour la suite. (regarde Arwen et son air innocent) Mais je m'inquiète VRAIMENT.  
**Harry **(philosophe) : On verra bien. Pour le moment on est en vie.  
**Draco **: J'aime le "pour le moment."  
**Harry **: Moi aussi...  
**Draco **: ...  
**Harry **: ...  
**Draco **: C'est le moment de fuir non ?  
**Harry **: C'est une bonne idée. Courage, fuyons ! (ils joignent le geste à la parole)  
**Bunny **:Les pov'... S'ils savaient...Ils peuvent courir... Héhéhé... Brutus ! Au pied ! Cherche ! Cherche Draco ! Cherche, cherche Harry (suis le molosse en chantonnant)  
**Voldie **: ... Je suis entouré de fous. (il s'en va en soupirant) 


	5. Premiers cours

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël et blablablabli et blablabla…  
**Auteure** : Bunny  
**Source **: Défi 19 Harry Potter  
**Genre** : Le Harry que nous connaissons échange sa place avec son parfait opposé… Le parfait opposé est Sepentard, Mangemort et a pas mal de morts sur la conscience. Harry Fercaël décide de révéler son secret à Draco.  
**Rating **: PG_-_13  
**Disclamer** : Rien à moi… Faut vraiment le répéter ?  
**Note** : Je me suis décidé _---_ Le tome 5 s'est bel et bien passé. Mais Sirius n'est pas mort et y a pas de Prophétie

_

* * *

_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**

* * *

**

**Ptite elfe : **…..Flûte. Découverte. Moi qui espérait que cela ne se verrait pas trop. En fait il a mis les voiles, alors j'ai du créer un clone. Et depuis j'ai retrouvé l'original… Et il a tué son clone… Oups.

**Lady Jedusor** : Salut ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! La confrontation Ryry/Voldie sera pour bientôt… Vers le chapitre 10 je pense'' je sais vraiment pas… En tout cas j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire !

**Onarluca : **Oui cela n'augure rien de bon _-_Et on peut plaindre Draco, le pov' ! Le gentil Harry va avoir des ennuis aussi. Pour les connaître il faut aller lire la fic parralèle de Katel Belacqua Une fic très parallèle.

**Blurp3** : Désolée pour le retard ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Mes dates de publication sont un peu espacée pour laisser le temps à Katel de me rattraper. Nous fonctionnons de pair dans cette fic parallèle… En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Merci, encore tes compliments me touchent vraiment.

**Celine.s **: Kikoo ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous

**Kaoro** : Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne m'abandonnes, lol. C'est vrai ? Contenteuuuuh ! Merci ! Voilà un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que cela te plaira. Bisous !

**Pithy** : Oui très space ! en fait je l'ai trouvé par hasard à la Fnac. Un roman très noir. J'ai jamais pu le retrouver. Mais il doit être à Gilbert j'imagine. Tu me diras si tu l'as trouv ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Oui, Katel a commencé à publier. Le prologue et le chapitre 1 sont en ligne ! Le lien est dans ma biographie ou dans mes favorites stories. Le titre est : Seigneur Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle, moi ?

**BellaSidious** : N'est_-_ce pas ! La confrontation pour Lucius est pour bientôt je pense. Avant Voldie en tout cas. Si tu trouves une cape d'invisibilité, tu voudras bien que je vienne avec toi ? Je veux voir la scène moi aussi ! J'assiste au répétition mais c'est pas pareil en vrai, lol ! La voilà la suite !

**Severafan** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Contente que tu aimes ! Je continuerai mes délires alors, lol ! Bisous tout pleins.

**

* * *

**

_° _

_Chapitre quatre _

_Premiers cours_

* * *

Harry descendit du train. Il rejoignit ses amis. 

_-_ Alors, bon voyage ?

Ils rougirent, répondant éloquemment au jeune Gryffondor qui n'en était pas un.

_' Pitoyable'_

Poudlard ne changeait pas. Si on excluait bien sûr que Dumbledore soit le directeur. En regardant la table des professeurs, il n'en reconnut que très peu. Il y avait Rogue… La vieille Mac Gonagall.

Essentiellement des petits amis de Dumbledore. Alors que faisait Rogue l ? Il aviserait plus tard.

_-_ Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, dit le directeur, que la Cérémonie de répartition commence !

Le Choixpeau fut installé sur une chaise et tout le monde fit silence. Une déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche sur le maître de la cérémonie et l'objet magique commença à chanter.

°

_« Cela fait vraiment longtemps_  
_En fait bien plus de mille ans_  
_Que Poudlard fut fondé_  
_Par quatre grands sorciers_  
_Il y avait Gryffondor_  
_Pour qui le courage valait d'lor_  
_Serdaigle aimait l'intelligence_

_C'était un spécialiste de toutes les sciences_  
_Une qualité indispensable_  
_Pour les élus de Pouffsoufle si louable_  
_C'était bien la recherche et le travail_  
_Le dernier et pas le moindre de ces sorciers_  
_Etait Serpentard le rusé_  
_Qui donnait à ses étudiants_  
_De la puissance et de l'ambition les diamants_  
_Pour chaque maison des qualités_  
_Bien différentes mais qui privilégiait l'amitié_  
_Et aujourd'hui encore_  
_Serpentard ou Gryffondor_  
_Tenez-vous la main de l'amitié_  
_En ces temps troublés_  
_Et maintenant n'ayez pas peur_  
_Je lirai dans votre cœur_  
_Avec raison et sans erreur  
Dans quelle maison vous devrez aller  
Pour toute votre scolarité  
Pour cela posez-moi sur vos têtes  
Et la Répartition sera faite ! »_

°

La chanson terminée, la salle applaudit bien fort.

Mac Gonagall se leva.

_-_ Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret, vous mettrez le Choixpeau et vous irez rejoindre la Maison qu'il vous aura indiqué !

_-_ Perceval Barton !

_« GRYFFONDOR_

_-_ Lucy Darian !

« SERDAIGLE !

Enfin avec Gwidion Winter _(« SERPENTARD !),_ la Répartition prit fin.

Dumbledore se leva chacun fit silence.

_-_ Quelques petites indications d'usage avant de commencer à satisfaire nos estomacs capricieux… Je rappelle que la Forêt interdite n'est pas accessible aux élèves… Quelle que soit l'année ou la fonction de l'élève. Avec les… hm… événements de l'année dernière, vous comprendrez pourquoi cette recommandation est particulièrement valable… Monsieur Rusard me charge de vous rappeler que cette année sont interdits en plus des quatre_-_cent cinquante trois autres articles de la liste que vous pouvez consulter dans le bureau de notre concierge pour les éventuels intéressés… sont interdits les Toupies virevoltantes et les boules Farceuses… Notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal est le professeur Séléna Zaker… Je crois que c'est tout… Pour conclure, je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire… Bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent devant les yeux ébahis des premières années et affamés de leurs aînés.

Après le repas – personne ne toucha aux suspects bonbons à la menthe –, les préfets conduirent les nouveaux dans le dortoir. Harry laissa Ron et Hermione lui montrer le chemin n'ayant jamais été chez les Gryffondor.

Dans son monde, Lucius n'était pas un Mangemort. Il refusait les Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe à Poudlard et collaborait avec Voldemort mais il n'avait jamais tué personne. Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique. Si on se réfugiait là_-_bas, pour peu que le directeur vous accepte, vous ne risquiez rien. Voldemort n'attaquerait jamais l'héritage de son ancêtre. Mais rares étaient les élus qui pouvaient rester au château sous la protection de Lucius.

Eûrk ! Eûrk ! Re_-_eûrk !

La salle des Gryffondor était immonde. Du rouge partout, à vous donner la nausée, rehaussé par une couleur or écoeurante.

Malgré le fait d'être chez les Gryffondor, Harry dormit relativement bien.

Le lendemain, en se levant, sa Marque le brûlait si fort qu'il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Aussitôt Weasley accourut.

_-_ Harry ? Harry ? Ca va ? C'est ta cicatrice ?

Il acquiesça. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Ca va mieux.

_-_ Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui est en colère ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Il a appelé ses Mangemorts. Il est fou de rage.

_' L'ennui, c'est que je sais pas c'est quel « Tu__-Sais__-Qui » qui appelle…'_

_-_ Oh… Et en plus on a Rogue en première heure… Ca ira ?

Rogue ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier l'Autre. Mais manque de bol pour lui, Harry était excellent en Potions. Son père lui en avait dévoilé pas mal de subtilités.

_-_ Monsieur Potter… Qu'obtient_-_on si on mélange de la poudre de sabot de licorne avec du sang de basilic ?

_'L'enfoiré ! C'est du niveau septième année ça !'_

Avant que Hermione ait pu 1) fouiller dans sa tête, 2) lever la main, et éventuellement 3) souffler la réponse, il répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

_-_ Un poison très violent, monsieur.

Et il s'empressa d'ajouter.

_-_ L'effet est très lent. Très pratique pour les tortures. Mais il n'existe aucun antidote… monsieur.

Rogue le regarda, se demandant comment ce maudit Gryffondor savait précisément CE détail que peu de gens connaissaient.

_-_ En effet, marmonna Rogue ne trouvant rien à redire. Merci pour votre réponse, Miss Granger. Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor.

Hein ?

A regarder la tête que faisait Rogue, il en déduit qu'il s'attendait à le voir répliquer. Pour quoi faire à part donner l'occasion à Rogue de retirer de nouveau des points ? Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.

Harry aurait parié que c'était quelque chose que le Severus Rogue de son monde aurait fait s'il avait été professeur à Poudlard.

_-_ Commencez la potion du jour…

Rogue s'approcha de Harry.

_-_ Je n'aime pas les tricheurs, Potter, lâcha_-_t_-_il d'une voix glaciale. Vous êtes comme votre père.

Il n'aimait pas les tricheurs ? Harry retint un ricanement. Mais bien sûr. Rogue était avant tout un Serpentard, donc il ETAIT par définition un tricheur… Quant à son père.

_-_ Je prends ça comme un compliment, monsieur, répondit Harry tout aussi doucement d'une voix onctueuse.

Il ajouta les poils de blaireau dans la potion.

Le Rogue semblait retourné.

_'Eh oui ! Le petit Gryffondor ne se laisse plus faire'_

L'adolescent remua tranquillement sa potions et empêcha Ron de mettre la mandragore dans le chaudron. Histoire de ne pas faire exploser sa potion, mm ?

Au bout d'un interminable moment et d'une quinzaine de point en moins pour Gryffondor, le cours de Potions prit fin pour faire place à celui de Soins des créatures magiques.

Le professeur était un certain Hagrid. Lui aussi, Harry le connaissait. Cet imbécile amoureux de toutes les bébêtes repoussantes et affectionnant particulièrement celles qui étaient grandes, moches et gluantes (« ne sont_-_ils pas merveilleux, ces Veracrasses ? ») avait dans son monde rallié à Dumbledore une jolie dizaine de géants.

Ici, il était professeur. Dumbledore, quel que soit le monde, était cinglé, semblait_-_il. Un loup_-_garou, un incapable, des serviteurs de l'ennemi numéro un du directeur… Rogue… Cin_-_gl !

Mais alors complètement.

Et donc après un cours sur les animaux passionnants qu'étaient les Crackivores (une chose bizarre qui ressemblait vaguement à un oiseau et qui semblait être croisé avec des molosses baveux arborant un plumage jaune vif et un poil lustré noir_-_verdâtre. La chose en question servait de chiens de trace aux Aurors grâce à leur flair infaillible il pouvait retrouver bien des pistes), le cours prit fin.

Mais Harry vit sa joie s'envoler dans le ciel et ne réussit pas à lui ordonner de revenir.

Hagrid s'approcha de lui avec un sourire qui devait faire la taille d'un de ses bras.

_-_ Harry ! Je suis content de te voir !

Décidément cette version de lui_-_même était vraiment pathétique, pitoyable. Pactiser avec ce truc légèrement atrophié du cerveau ? N'importe quoi…

Si jamais quelqu'un de son monde apprenait ça… Qu'il avait dû cohabiter avec des Gryffondor en bavardant avec ce moins que rien d'Hagrid sous l'œil bienveillant de Dumbledore…

Sa réputation serait fi_-_chue !

Assez embêtant quand même.

Ensuite… On arrêtait pas le progrès.. Défense contre les forces du mal. Avec les Serpentards bien sûr ! S'il comprenait bien, il devait se défendre contre lui_-_même et…

_'Nan. Laisse tomber ou le mal de tête va revenir…'_

Heureusement, c'était le dernier cours de la matinée.

Séléna Zaker… Une illustre _-_ enfin pas illustre si elle enseignait cette matière – inconnue. Il s'assit derrière la Sang_-_de_-_bourbe et le rouquin et observa tactiquement le professeur. Des yeux bleus, blonde, la trentaine, assez commune, on oublierait facilement son visage pourtant agréable si on la croisait dans la rue. Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle pouvait bien donner comme professeur…?

_-_ Bonjour… on m'a dit que vous aviez de sérieux problèmes en Défense…

Les élèves ricanèrent.

_-_ Nous avons beaucoup de retard. Il va falloir travailler vite et bien et j'ai bien peur de devoir vous donner une dose appréciable de devoirs…

Grimaces et grognements s'élevèrent dans la classe.

_-_ Bien. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur les différents genres de combats magiques…

Harry se désintéressa de la suite de ce qu'elle raconta. Le combat magique était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection… Et logiquement l'Autre aussi devait le faire…

_-_ Monsieur Potter ?

_-_ Oui, professeur.

_-_ Vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes très touché par l'objet de ce cours ?

Harry sourit aimablement.

_-_ Et pourquoi ?

_-_ De nous tous ici, il semblerait que ce soit vous qui ayez le plus de chance de vous trouver nez à nez avec une troupe de Mangemorts..

_'Si tu savais…'_

_-_ Vous parlez de mon petit différend avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec un sourire Gryffondorien, depuis le temps que j'en fais… le combat magique, je crois que ce serait _moi_ qui pourrais vous en remontrer.

_-_ Vous êtes bien arrogant, Potter.

_-_ Non, réaliste… L'arrogance, c'est plutôt Serpentard comme… qualité.

Les Gryfffondor éclatèrent de rire.

_'Bande de moutons imbéciles'_

_-_ Alors faites_-_nous une… démonstration.

_-_ Oh… Et contre qui… Logiquement pour un combat… il faut être deux.

'Et le candidat pour se battre avec moi est…'

_-_ Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous voulez bien vous lever… On verra ce que vous avez retenu de mes explications.

_' Gagnéééééé !'_

Draco déglutit. Problème en perspective. On lui demandait de se battre contre un expert en Magie noire… L'ennui, c'est que personne ne le savait…

_°Mamaaaaaan poukoaaaaaaaaaa moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii°_

Il se leva.

° _Agir… comme…d'habitude…_°

_-_ Eh bien Potter… on se prend pour un crack ? Ta célébrité t'est montée à la tête… Elle était déjà enflée avant…

_-_ Et comment crois_-_tu que sera TA tête après ça, mmm… Voldemort… C'est un apéritif comparé à toi ?

_-_ Tu ne t'es pas VRAIMENT battu contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Sinon tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

_-_ Faut croire que je suis allergique à la mort alors…

Malfoy grimaça. Il jouait à merveille son rôle.

_-_ Experlliamus ! cria le blond.

_-_ Reflecto !

Le sortilège se heurta à un bouclier rouge comme le rayon que lui avait envoyé le jeune Serpentard.

_-_ Serpensortia ! cria Harry

Draco mit un temps avant de réagir devant le cobra qui se dirigeait vers lui.

_-_**Attaque ! **siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

_-_ Destructum ! contra son adversaire.

Le serpent partit en fumée.

_-_ C'est pas très Gryffondor ça…

_-_ Un Serpentard qui a peur des serpents, répliqua Harry, c'est assez ironique.

Pour toute réponse Draco lui envoya un mauvais sort.

_-_ Mais_-_euh ! Tricheur !

_-_ Nan, Serpentard, répliqua Draco.

Harry sourit machiavéliquement.

_-_ Flammae Cerclis.

Un cercle de flammes se répandit autour de Draco, et, malgré les « aquae »désespérés de celui_-_ci, elles refusèrent de s'éteindre.

_-_ Bien. Bonne démonstration, soupira leur professeur.

Que pouvait_-_elle dire l'autre ? Peut_-_être avait_-_elle mal jugé Rogue. Il semblait avoir raison à propos de Potter. Ce gamin avait beau être sacrément doué, il était encore plus arrogant qu'il n'avait de talents…

Après le déjeuner, Harry suivit Ron jusqu'à la tour de Divination… Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Apparemment, le lundi était réservé à Trewalney, et le jeudi au centaure Firenze. Pas de doute, l'Autre suivait vraiment des cours étranges.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette femme. On aurait dit un insecte géant qui se prenait pour un humain et couvert de bijoux par_-_dessus le marché. Intéressant… Elle était payée pour jouer la comédie qu'elle s'obstinait à livrer ou c'était naturel ?

_-_ Nous commencerons le trimestre par les prémonitions. Nous en approfondirons les rêves. Ensuite nous explorerons ensemble le mystère des cartes avant de nous tourner vers…

Pitoyable. Vraiment Pitoyable.

Le professeur continua son explication fumeuse sur les prémonitions.

_-_ Lorsque l'on possède un troisième œil développé, il est possible de contrôler les prémonitions… Harry, mon chéri… Prenez ma main… Je voudrai faire une démonstration à vos camarades…

Avant qu'il n'est dit un mot, l'insecte avait refermé ses griffes sur lui et le pauvre adolescent attendit le verdict, se demandant jusqu'où irait la comédie pathétique de cette femme.

Elle le lâcha soudainement.

_-_ Je… Je… ô mon dieu… Mon garçon… vous…

Peut_-_être que finalement, malgré les apparences trèèèèèèès trompeuses, elle n'était pas un charlatan et…

_-_ Je… vous avez un ennemi mortel, mon pauvre chéri… Il vous trouve… Oh ! Seigneur…

Harry bailla. Nan. Aucun talent vraiment. Il faudrait se méfier… Voir si le Centaure était plus doué… Et par rapport à cela ses actions. Ce qu'il devrait faire…

Mais pour l'heure il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Et il replongea dans un état de semi_-_sommeil, attendant sans impatience que ce cours interminable prenne fin. Fort heureusement c'était le dernier de la journée. Le lundi était leur journée la moins chargée. Pour les autres jours, ce serait une autre histoire…

°

**

* * *

**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**

* * *

Harry** : ………….. Je démissione.  
**Bunny** : Tu peux pas ! Tu peux pas !  
**Harry** : Et qui a dit ça ?  
**Bunny** : Moi ! Et c'est suffisant…  
**Harry** : _-.-_0  
**Voldie** : Je suis d'accord avec cet idiot. Ce chapitre est un véritable scandale.  
**Harry** : Comme d'habitude !  
**Voldie :** Pas ça ! JE n'apparais pas ! COMMENT TU EXPLIQUES CA ?  
**Bunny** : _(prends une tronçonneuse_) Je n'explique rien du tout. Mais toi tu peux t'expliquer avec ma nouvelle amie.. La Tronçonneuse  
**Voldie** : Je ne crains rien ni personne. Surtout pas les objets Mold… AAAH ! Pointe ce truc ailleurs que sur moi !  
**Bunny** : Je suis sûûûûûûre qu'il y a des gens qui ont bien aimé (_regarde les persos, sa Tronçonneuse à la main, avec un rictus de psychopathe sur les lèvres)_  
**Tous** : Trèèèèèèèèèèèès bon chapitre !  
**Bunny** : V.V Contrainte de menacer pour obtenir des avis positifs… Puis que c'est comme ça, je serais encore plus méchante dans le chapitre 5 ! NA !  
**Tous** : MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAN !OSKOOOOUR ! SAUVEZ NOUS ! V.V


	6. Révélation frappante

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël, premier lieutenant et Héritier de Lord Voldemort  
**Auteure** : Bunny  
**Source** : Défi 19 de Lady Jedusor  
**Genre** : Monde parallèle… un méchant Ryry prend la place contre sa volonté du gentil Ryry. Et toutes les emmerdes que cela occasionne… Nan ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça.. je suis PAS sadique Pourquoi personne ne me croit ?  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Disclamer** : Rien de rien à moi... Même pas le scénar' VV**  
Note :** Le retard est impardonnable je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. il n'y aura plus d'aussi longs délais de parution.(six mois c'est TROP)

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Réponses aux review_

**Petite elfe** : lol ! Vi Voldie est revenu ! Mais l'apparaîtra pas dans le chapitre avant un moment (_Voldie_ : KOÂÂÂ ? Mais l'histoire n'a AUCUN intérêt sans moi !_Bunny_: Mais oui, mais oui. On lui dira. _Voldie_ _boude_) Quel Voldie ? Je sais pas. Je suis pas sûre que ça est beaucoup d'importance. Mais si tu veux savoir, tu sauras sûrement ! Vi ! Mon  
Lulu est gentil, hein ? En plus il est bôôoôôOOOOOOOô. (Harry : HELP ! TROIS PSYCHOPATHES AUX TROUSSES MAINTENANT, AIDEZ MOAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Faut qu'il se calme Riri Il n'a que toi, moi et Voldie à ses trousses. T'inquiète, il peut pas démissionner. Je lui ai fait signé un contrat à vie truqué ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture

**Severafan** : J'aime être méchante Et pis d'abord, qui aime bien châtie bien, nan. Alors comme j'aime bôôôôôocoup Voldie et Riri on voit ce que ça donne, mdr. Si LDS (liens du sang) avance ? Ben vi ! Je ne désespère pas d'atteindre la partie 2 avant le mois de décembre. Pour le moment je me bat avec le dernier chapitre qui sera j'espère ficeler avant la fin du mois. Je travaillerai dessus en anglais tiens ! Ca m'occupera Gros bisous à toi aussi. Mmm… Comme parfum ? Euh ! Gros bisous goût cannelle, orange, chocolat et vanille. Yeurk. Bien écoeurant ça lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Blurp3** : Vivi ! Lulu sera mis au courant. Mais pas tout de suite. Ah, tu vas lire la fic de ma Juju Cool ! J'espère que t'aimeras aussi. Nous sommes en train de trouver un bouc émissaire sur le dos de qui mettre toute l'histoire. Mwahahahaha. Ouais, je sais que je suis folle. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Un peu de délire dedans. Ou l'empreinte de Katel sur la fic. -.-O Mais bon, je m'en vais Fercaëlisé tout ça ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

**Mirug** : Salut ! Retard impardonnable. Mais bon, fallait que Katel arrive à mon niveau. Et comme l'idée de la fic lui est venu à la publication du chapitre 3 elle a eu beaucoup de retard. Mais maintenant ça devrait redevenir régulier. J'aime pas laisser une fic en suspend plus d'un mois. . Merci de tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer et à lire malgré le retard accumulé. Bisous !

**Onarluca** : Merci de le review ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**Shiny-MisS** : Salut ! Je suis trop contente que tu aimes ! Ca le change le Riri hein ? C'est reposant, lol. Le gentil Griffondor ça va mais bon faut innover. Celui du tome 5 m'a gonflé. Deux paires de baffes au Riri. Il ira mieux après. Je continue ! Par définition une Bunny Lapin n'abandonne jamais. Même si elle est obligée d'avoir un retard inqualifiable. Désolée pour cela. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Bisous !

**Kaoro** : C'est vrai ? Sniiif. Merci. Merci. Merci. Ca me touuuuuuuuuuuuuuche Être illustrée? O.O Moi ? Par toi ? Bien sûr que tu peux ! J'écris le plus vite possible. C'est pas moi qui faut taper pour le retard, lol. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Merci encore ! Grooooooooooos bisous, gros comme ça.

**Bella Zidious** : Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux ! Bunny, Arwen.. Stupidus Lapinus. C'est pareil, lol. ……. Ah ouais. Franchement idiot comme mort. Pas vraiment cool. Tu crois que publier la suite fait ressusciter ? J'espère… En tout cas ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses. Bonne lecture. Et ton maître à mon avis veut te frapper paske tu m'encourages à poursuivre ce massacre. COUCHE VOLDIE LAISSE CETTE TRONCONNEUSE TRANKILLE ! Euh. Salut ! (instinct de survie prend le dessus) (Voldie : Oukil est le bouton marche ?) BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUM ( Voldie : O.O YARRRRRRRRRRRK ! ET LOE BOUTON ARRÊT ! JE VEUX LE BOUTON ARRÊT !)

**Lady Jedusor** : Contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Kieiji** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Chais pas. Je le trouvais bizarre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**Petites sorcières** : Coucou ! Merci pour les review et le mail ! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous tout pleins !

**Fliflou** : Coucou ! Pas pour tout de suite la rencontre avec Voldie. Je sais pas encore si ce sera avant ou après que les Griffis découvre le pot aux roses Ravie que tu aimes. Je pense pas faire de slash. J'en lis mais en faire ce sera pas pour tout de suite je crois. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Bisous !

**Katel** : Ca se passera de commentaire cher debilus je crois. Ouais Tea culpa comme tu dis. Ca n'a pas le temps d'écrire des fics avec un portable dans sa chambre soi disant paske ya trop de devoirs. Me semble que tu trouve le temps de lire des pavés. En parlant de ça faut vraiment que je finisse Gavalda. Et A la base Sevy aussi est un expert. Mais il a pas de raisons de se méfier vu qu'il sait pas que Riri est un expert. Tu vois l'embrouille. T'as quoi contre Draco ? Presque. Il a pas fini d'en baver avec nous deux le pov'. -.-O Un flash hein ? J'espère lol. Mouais je vais t'attendre. Si t'arrêtes de traînasser. QUI NE PUBLIE QUE TOUS LES SIX MOIS MMM ? Zoubis quand même Juju.

**Cassidy Darks** : lol. Contente que tu trouves mon Riri génial. C'est vrai que le gentil Griffi mérite parfois une ou deux paires de baffes. Mais si tu prends celui de Miss Poucy il est même carrément antipathique okay ! j'espère que t'aimeras aussi la fic de Kat. Bisous !

**Tenchi** : Kikoo ! Contente que tu ais aimé ! Ouais ! Rogue va faire une syncope pour ça ! Le Griffonbeurk devient intelligent. Le pauvre ne va pas s'en remettre. Ben La fée Vantardise et Serpentarde si par contre ! lol Si ca peut te consoler la mienne de life n'est pas plus intéressante. Je vis au rythme de « je hais le latin et l'anglais et la philo » -.-O Vu comme ça. L'ennui c'est qu'il faut convaincre Voldie avant de se faire peur. Pas facile. Le Voldemort de son monde est un peu plus humain que celui-ci. Oh j'ai compris. Mais de toute façon ce gros-léger problème, c'est Kat qui s'en charge. J'ai choisi Dark Riri paske c'était plus facile :P Pas de panique ! Pour le retors ! J'en ai des idées ! Zoubis !

**Petites sorcières** : MDR ! Merci beaucoup de la review. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Désolée pour le retard… TT.TT

**Mara Jade 5** : En fait, Réponse au défi de Lady Jedusor s'appelle les Liens du sang, mais au début je savais pas trop comment l'appeler… Et pis… J'ai pas changé, c'est resté comme ça… Oui, c'est une variation de LDS (Liens du sang) je suis dans ma période Dark Harry. Quand j'aurai fini, je sais pas trop à quoi je passerai… Mais ces fics sont bien parties pour m'occuper un bout de temps ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, il est un peu particulier.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Chapitre 5 : Révélations frappantes_

_Le lendemain… _

La nuit lui avait permis de faire le point. Le résultat de la première journée de cours n'était pas siiiiiii désastreux ! Ben voui, c'est vrai. Il n'avait tué personne et à part Dr… Malfoy, personne ne savait qu'il était la version maléfique du gentil Harry Potter perdu dans un monde parallèle.

Ce qui était une bonne chose, non ?

Bref.

- Ô raaaaaaaaage Ô malheeeeeeurs Ô destin ennemiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! N'ai-je donc survécu à la cinquième année que pour retrouver cet horrible crapaud mal fagottéééééééé ?

Hein ? Qui essayait d'imiter les Moldus encore plus mal que la version originale ? (1) Surtout à une heure pareille… Finalement il avait dû être découvert et quelqu'un essayait de le faire mourir de dégoût…

Il se trouva que le misérable imitateur était Ron qui se lamentait en regardant le panneau d'affichage.

- Ron ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu cries ?

Hermione devait être du même avis que lui.

- RONALD WEASLEY ! ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI TU ASSASSINES LE TEXTE DE CORNEILLE - QUI DOIT SE RETOURNER DANS SA TOMBE - A SEPT HEURES DU MATIN ?

Oui, décida le brun, Hermione était du même avis que lui.

- Tant pis pour Corbeille ! s'écria le rouquin qui n'avait pas compris ce que la brunette voulait dire, LIS CA !

Hermione lut la note qui avait provoqué tant d'agitation chez l'adolescent.

**_« Par décret du Ministère, _**commença-t-elle à voix haute, alors que leurs camarades réveillés par les cris descendaient pour exiger des explications,**_ en raison de ces temps troublés et incertains, Dolores Ombrage reviendra au Collège de Poudlard afin d'assurer un soutien psychologique aux élèves qui pourraient en avoir besoin. Avec la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui, la solidarité doit nous guider. Pour favoriser cette solidarité, pour apporter aide et soutien aux élèves, Miss Ombrage passera l'année scolaire 1996 à Poudlard. Elle arrivera à l'école le 20 septembre et prendra ses fonctions de Psychologue de Soutien Magique le 22 septembre._**

_**Signé : Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Premier Ordre de Merlin, Membre du Magenmot, **etc.… etc.… »_

Les réactions des élèves endormis furent ahurissantes.

- KOAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

- HeinquiquoiOmbrage ?

- ……..QUOOOOOOOOOOI ?

- C'est une PLAISANTERIE JE SUPPOSE ?

- Ah… oui… C'est bien……. KOAAAAAAAAAAA ?

Ceci n'est qu'un échantillon des surprises diversifiées qui secoua les élèves qui manquèrent de mourir d'une syncope. Ce qui serait terrible dut admettre Harry.

Harry se promit de demander des explications à Draco.

Il porta son regard sur le blond qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient tous deux dans la Salle sur Demande. Le blond lui avait expliqué en quelques mots qui était cette bonne femme et Harry était certain qu'il allait bôôcoup s'amuser. Aux dépens de celle ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Mm… Je suis allé dans la Chambre des Secrets, dit Harry l'air dans le vague, avant de venir ici. C'est bizarre. Le Basilic n'est pas là. Pourtant il devait en avoir un, il y avait des peaux de serpent typique de son espèce dans la Chambre. Et le Roi des Serpents devait normalement vivre encore quelques milliers d'années… C'est bizarre. Pourtant personne ne… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup.. Mais il est possible que Saint Potter ait tué le Basilic.

- Quoi ? Il a tué le Basilic ? On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Draco expliqua les événements qui s'étaient passés lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard.

Ce à quoi Harry ne crut qu'à grande peine. Comment un gosse de douze ans avait-il pu tuer un BASILIC ? Sans aide et sans armes ?

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il l'a fait.

- Moi qui comptais le lâcher dans l'Ecole histoire de mettre l'ambiance… C'est raté.

- Mettre l'ambiance ?

- Oui ! Je lui aurai demandé de tuer ou au moins paralysé Granger et Weasley. Au moins j'aurai eu la paix pendant un moment.

- Weasel est un Sang Pur.

- Comme s'il méritait le nom de Sorcier. Il me fait pitié. Même Granger est plus intelligente que lui.

- Je ne peux que t'approuver.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Quand veux-tu que je parle de toi à mon père ?

- Peut être pas directement… Prépare le terrain… Histoire qu'il ne fasse pas une syncope. Il y a probablement un espion dans les rangs Noirs. Alors dis-lui d'agir discrètement.

- Un espion ?

- Bien sûr ! Il y en a chez le vieux fou. Pourquoi pas chez nous ?

- Mais… Le Maître peut reconnaître le mensonge…

- Sais tu ce qu'est l'Occlumancie ?

- Non…

- C'est de la magie de l'esprit. Voldemort peut lire dans les pensées grâce à cela. Mais si tu pratiques l'Occlumancieà un niveau puissant, Voldemort ne verra que ce que tu veux lui montrer. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent endiguer le contrôle mental de mon père, chez moi. J'imagine que c'est de même ici.

- Tu fais de l'Occlumancie ?

- Oui. Depuis toujours. De la Legimancie aussi.

- Hein ?

- L'Occlumancie protège pensées et souvenir. La Legimancie les attaque.

- C'est fascinant. C'est de la Magie Noire ?

- C'est considéré comme… Mais ce n'est pas mauvais.

- J'aime bien discuter avec toi, dit le Serpentardça me change des imbéciles que je côtoie.

- Moi aussi, le rassura Harry.

- Amis ?

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde.

- Amis.

Ils se sourirent et pour la première fois, Harry se sentit moins seul dans ce monde de fous.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Trois jours plus tard… 

- Il va falloir recommencer des sélections de Quidditch. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

Harry était le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe. Et c'était bien sa veine, il n'aimait PAS le Quidditch. Mais il savait y jouer, encore heureux.

- Moui… Vu qu'il nous manque deux Batteurs et des Poursuiveurs, dit-il d'un air distrait.

- On les fait quand ?

Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec des Sélections de Quidditch. Que quelqu'un fasse que jamais les habitants de son monde ne soient… mm… mis au parfum de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ici. Ce serait plus que déplaisant. Avant de se dire que les réactions des gens d'ici seraient ennuyantes si les… « gentils » venaient à découvrir qu'il portait une jolie Marque sur son bras.

- Chais pas. Mi-fin septembre. Cela nous laissera une bonne marge d'entraînement pour le match contre les… les…

-Serdaigle !

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs ces temps ci.

Le visage du rouquin prit un air d'inquiétude qui irrita profondément le brun.

- C'est.. Tu Sais Qui ? Tu fais des cauchemars ?

C'était reparti pour la ritournelle. Un.. Deux… Trois.

- Quoi ? Tu fais des cauchemars Harry ?

Bien ! Synchro la Sang de Bourbe ! Ces conversations répétitives l'énervaient de plus en plus. De plus en plus. De plus en plus…

- Si c'est le cas, tu devrais peut être en parler à Dumbledore, dit Hermione, songeuse, ou à l'infirmerie, pour demander des Potions Sans Rêves. Quels genres de rêves…

Et Ron d'enchaîner.

- Mais… Tu Sais Qui… Il… Il ne projette pas d'attaquer ? On est en sécurité à Poudlard… ?

- Un livre…Peut être un Sort contre cela. Tu fais bien tes exercices d'Occlumancie ?

Mais alors de plus en plus. DE-PLUS-EN-PLUS !

Harry craqua. Il en avait marre de ces deux idiots constamment sur son dos à lui demander comment il trouvait cela, ce qu'il ressentaità quoi il pensait, de quoi il rêvait… MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE ! MARRE ! Pas de doute il rendait service à l'Autre en agissant ici. L'Autre devait être trop gentil pour leur dire « VOS GUEULES »

- Lâchez-moi ! s'écria l'adolescent, les yeux brillants de fureur. J'EN AI MARRE ! Taisez-vous ! Je n'ai pas dit que je faisais des cauchemars mais que j'avais la tête ailleurs ! Je veux RESPIRER ! C'est si difficile à comprendre?

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

- Mais.. Harry…

Le brun ne dit pas un mot et sortit de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor d'un pas furieux. Il incendia un deuxième année du regard qui allait lui demander le Mot de Passe et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque.

Changeant d'avis devant la salle, il se dit que c'était le premier endroit où les abrutis d'amis de l'Autre viendraient le chercher, il se demanda où aller. Après mûre réflexion, le jeune homme se décida pour les appartements de Salazar Serpentard, situés un peu plus loin mais qui avaient le mérite d'être silencieux. Il n'y avait ombre qui vive là-bas à part le Portrait du Fondateur qui était assez sympathique pour peu qu'on soit Sang Pur. En fait, il n'y avait personne parce que pour y rentrer, il fallait parler Fourchelangue. Et visiblement, l'Autre était le seul à parler Fourchelangue dans cette école.

Donc, il serait seul.

Bonheur.

Retrouver le silence, la solitude. Parler avec ce bon vieux Salazar. Voilà qui n'était pas trop dépaysant. Certes s'il parlait, il n'y aurait pas de silence, mais une conversation avec son ancêtre valait bien le silence qui le fuyait depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du rouquin et de sa copine.

Silence.

Ce que c'était agréable de n'entendre que son pas félin et assuré dans le couloir. Que le faible bruit de sa respiration. Le silence était aux oreilles de Harry le plus merveilleux des bruits. Il valait presque les cris que poussaient ses victimes torturées…

Que de bon souvenirs… Surtout quand il jetait le Cru…

- Ooooooooooh ! Regardez qui nous avons là ! Potter ! Et sans sa clique !

Harry leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Blaise Zabini.

Ah ! Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Draco, Crabbe et Goyle. Et Parkinson. Mais ce caniche répugnant ne comptait pas.

Le jeune homme étant passablement énervé, surtout que cet idiot l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées hautement philosophiques sinon euphorisantes, décida que Zabini avait besoin d'une leçon. Et qu'il était peut être temps d'apprendre à ces quatre là – cette fois ci en comptant Pansy et en excluant Draco - le respect dû à Seigneur Fercaël.

Draco dut le comprendre car il interrompit Pansy qui allait sortit une réplique vaseuse.

- La ferme.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend Draco ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Suivez moi, tous les deux.

Draco interrogea son ami du retard qui poursuivit son chemin sans un mot de plus.

- Mais ? fit Blaise sans comprendre.

-Oublietts ! dit calmement le blond.

Il réitéra son sort trois fois. Une fois sur Goyle, une fois sur Crabbe, une fois sur Pansy.

- Viens. Suivons le.

- Mais ?

- Tu vas entendre une histoire intéressante vieux.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Harry s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un serpent qui se dressait fièrement au centre de la toile. C'était la première fois que Blaise et Draco le remarquaient.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ouvre ? interrogea Draco.

- Les appartements de Salazar Serpentard.

- J'ignorai qu'ils existaient.

- Tout le monde l'ignore. Sauf les Héritiers bien sûr.

Blaise ne comprenait rien à ce que racontaient les-deux-garçons-quiétaient-censés-se-haïr-et-qui-finalement-s'entendaient-bien mais il commençait à se poser des questions sur la santé mentales des deux sujets…

- Les Héritiers ? répéta Blaise.

- Oui. Je suis content de voir qu'ici aussi ils existent.

- De quoi ?

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce après que Harry eut sifflé quelques mots en Fourchelangue. Verte. Harry leur désigna des fauteuils, verts. Il allait prendre la parole quand l'unique tableau au mur –vert- qui représentait un homme brun aux yeux bleu-noir qui tenait un serpent –vert- enlacé dans ses bras. Il était assis sur une fauteuil de velours –vert- et même s'il n'était qu'une peinture il dégageait une assez forte présente. L'homme, Salazar Serpentard était habillé d'une robe noire, rebrodé d'argent et portait une cape noire à revers vert foncé attaché sur son poitrail par une broche –argentée- représentant un serpent –vert-.

-_Qui ose pénétrer ici ?_

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'arquer un sourcil.

-_A votre avis… QUI peut pénétrer ici ?_

Et sur cette question hautement philosophique (c'était décidément le jour des pensées philosophiques…) il entreprit de narrer à Blaise toutes les folles aventures qui lui étaient arrivés.

- Tu divagues Potter.

-_Je suis d'accord avec lui._

_-On vous a pas sonné._

- Draco tu ne crois pas à son aberration ?

- Sans preuves je ne le croirai pas.

- Ca m'étonnerait que l'Autre porte cela.

- Quoi cela ?

Harry releva sa manche révélant une marque noire grimaçante.

- QUOI ? s'écria Blaise, c'est impossible ! IL ne la donne qu'à la remise des diplômes ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir Potter !

- Allons, Blaise, dit Harry, les yeux brillants, je l'ai depuis que j'ai dix ans. Elle est apparue quand je suis devenu l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Par Magie et Par Sang.

- Je te conseille d'aller au plus vite chez St Mangouste. Les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres t'ont plus dérangé que le vieux fou ne semble le croire, s'écria-t-il en en levant.

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Et moi je te conseille d'éviter de m'insulter.

- Allons bon Potter ! Tu me fais vraiment peur ! J'ignore comment tu t'es fait cette Marque mais je ne marche pas dans ton histoire ! Et….

Harry plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux marrons de Zabini.

-Zabini, assieds toi.

-Rêve Potter.

Potter était maintenant profondément contrarié.

-Non je ne rêve pas du tout. J'aimerai bien que toute cette histoire soit un charmant cauchemar mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors tu-ne-bouges-pas.

-Rhooooooooo ! Tu sais que tu me ferais presque peur ?

Harry frémissait de colère. Il se rapprocha de Blaise.

-Ce serait dans ton intérêt d'avoir peur de moi. Ca t'éviterait de commettre des actions stupides. Mais là, tu viens de faire quelque chose de stupide. Dommage pour toi.

Il sourit. Et sans un geste, en remuant à peine les lèvres, il jeta son sort.

-_Endoloris !_

Les cris de Zabini résonnèrent longtemps dans l'appartement. Au dehors, personne ne l'entendit.

Salazar sourit de son portrait.

- _Je veux bien te croire, gamin_, dit il une fois que Harry-Fercaël eût cessé son sort.

**- fin de chapitre -**

**Blaise** : ...  
**Draco** : ...  
**Harry** : ...  
**Salazar** : (graaaaaaaaaaaaaand sourire)  
**Bunny** : Alors ?  
**Blaise** : C'est un cauchemar ?  
**Draco** : C'est la première question que je me suis posé…  
**Harry** : Vous inquiétez pas, on s'habitue à tout…  
**Salazar** : Alors là, aucun mal -  
**Voldie** : Vénéré ancêtre, attendez la suite avant de vous prononcer.  
**Salazar** : Et pourquoi ?  
**Voldie** : elle serait capable de faire brûler votre tableau…  
**Salazar** : 0-0 HEIN ?  
**Voldie** : (mine d'ange)  
**Bunny** : (mine d'ange)  
**Salazar** : KAMI SAMA AIDEZ MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Bunny**- On verra, on verra...

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Note de l'auteur

(1)Moââââ ? Avoir quelque chose contre Corneille ? Alors qu'à force d'entendre ma sœur réciter cette foutue citation je la connais par cœur ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, jamaaaaaaais !

_ Avant goût du prochain chapitre..._

-Où l'on voit l'arrivée d'Ombrage (ou comment passer sa fureur sur un crapaud)  
- Où l'on supporte - pour Riri - la sélection de Quidditch  
- Où l'on s'aperçoit que les Gryffondor sont pas siii bêtes que ça et se demandent si Riri est malade.


	7. La routine de Poudlard, ou presque

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël (prosternez vous, il est de mauvais poil)  
**Auteuse** : Moââââââ ! Bunny, le Lapin Magique.  
**Source** : Euh… HP ? Défi ?  
**Genre** : …. Dark ?  
**Résumé** : Ombrage débarque à Poudlard et notre Lulu apprend que Riri est pas si Gryffi que ça… Bwahahahaha… (nan je vous le dis tout de suite, elle n'y ait pour rien dans les aventures de Riri)  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Disclamer **: Characters are not mine (chuis fortiche en anglais pas vrai ?)

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

**RAR**

**Lady Jedusor : **Contente que tu ais aimé ! En plus des Gryffys voila Ombrage qui s'en mêle. Remarque je pense que c'est Ombrage qu'il faut plaindre. BWAHAHAAA Ene spérant que t'aimes aussi ce chapitre !

**Bellasidious **: Moi et mes deux neurones (mon ça, mon surmoi... ok j'arrête Freud V.V) Nan nan. Ce n'est pas une illusion optique, ni les effets nébuleux de je ne sais quel potion magique du druide Severix... Je suis folle et je l'assume très bien, looool. Bref... Je viens juste de boucler le chapitre ! Pis j'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai écrit deux pages du suivant ! Je suis un lapin trop doué pour son propre bien.. Rho.. Danser avec Salazar ? Tu me réserves une danse avec lui ? Voldie est tout triste, il a perdu sa tronçonneuse. T'en a une sous la main ?

**Onarluca **: Contente que cela te plaise ! Voila.. La suite. Non. Ce n'est pas une vision.

**Alinemcb54 **: Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé. Je suis très contente que cela te plaise ! Voila la suite !

**P'tite Elfe** : Santé mentale ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Jamais entendu parler ! Mdr. Alors à ta question existencielles... je me dois de te soumettre une grande théorie. Une fois que les méchants des histoires sont autres choses que des messants pas bo très vilain mais qu'ils ont de la personnalité et qu'on se place de leur point de vue.. On en tombe raide dingue. Une grande théorie nan ? Ce qui explique la réaction de pauvres mortelles comme nous qui devons investir une fortune en serpillère. C'est triste, nan ? Il faut tooooujours écouter sa partie sadique ! T'as bien raison ! Quant à notre Lulu d'amour, tu auras sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre. Je sens que je vais rire moi...

**Natalia **: Merci ! loool ! Voila la suite !

**Tite elfe tout fou** : loool ! Contente que tu aimes ! Je parle pas l'allemand, loool. Mais merci d'avoir reviewé ! Voila... La suiiiiiiiite (si, si !)

**¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤**

_**Chapitre 6 - La routine de Poudlard.. enfin presque  
**_

Les cours étaient de plus en plus ennuyeux. Harry songeait de plus en plus à tuer un ou deux professeurs. Il était convenu avec Draco que celui-ci parlerait de son léger problème à son père à Noël. Cela lui ferait un joli cadeau, avait dit Harry sur un ton cynique. Remarque à laquelle Draco avait ricané.

Et puis le 20 septembre arriva. Harry se demandait vraiment ce que Fudge espérait en faisant venir cette vieille peau dont les exploits avaient été contés par Draco et Blaise.

Il citait : « Comment décrire Ombrage.. Mm.. Tu prend un crapaud, tu l 'habille en rose, tu lui donnes le cerveau d'un véracrasse et la bonne humeur d'un Epouvantard et tu obtiens l'ex-grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. »

….

Mouais.

En attendant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu une telle femme – pouvait-on la qualifier de femme ? – dans son monde. Une autre preuve qui démontrait que c'était un monde de barjos…

Ombrage était en effet entièrement habillée en rose. Elle se donnait des airs de petite filles absolument répugnant et parlait d'une voix crécerelle de la l'horreur de la situation politique présente et de l'efficacité du ministère.

Harry était persuadé que s'il avait jeté un Avada Kedavra à la femme à ce moment, personne ne l'aurait blâmé. Il aurait certainement été applaudi. Harry ricana intérieurement. Moutons imbéciles, songea-t-il, en regardant ses condisciples.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

_Une semaine plus tard._

Après une sombre histoire au sujet d'un Quidditch interdit qui ne l'était plus – Harry se refusait de comprendre les détails de cette stupidité – le jeune Serpentard, euh, Gryffondor organisa contre son gré les sélection de Quidditch. Il fallait plusieurs Poursuiveurs et deux batteurs au vu de la défection des jumeaux Weasley l'année précédente. Dommage. De tous les Gryffondor présents, c'était les seuls qui pouvaient aborder la notion de fréquentable. Voilà qui était bien triste…

Quidditch.

Se. Concentrer. Sur. Le. Quidditch.

"- Suivant ! clama-t-il.

Ron lança un sourire d'encouragement à Parvati qui se lançait dans la carrière de Poursuiveuse. Harry, qui avait surpris tout le monde, enfourcha son balai pour lui lancer le Shouaffle a plusieurs reprise, faisant des passes de plus en plus difficile. Finalement il lui fit signe d'essayer de marquer un but à Ron. Elle y réussit. N'ayant raté que trois passes sur les dix que Harry lui avait envoyé, ce qui était beaucoup mieux que tous les candidats qui étaient passés, Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Elle entrait dans l'équipe.

L'équipe désormais au complet, ils convinrent de s'entraîner le mercredi soir et le samedi après midi pendant deux ou trois heures et c'est en souriant presque que Harry accompagna Ron dans le vestiaire.

"- Tu te changes pas ? s'étonna Ron.

"- Non. Je vais attendre un peu, déclara Harry, vas-y, pars devant. Je te rejoins à la Salle Commune.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux en lançant un sort de chaleur et sortit en souriant à son ami. Harry secoua la tête et soupira de soulagement. Enfin seul.

"- Salut Harry.

Enfin, seul.. Ouais. Pas encore gagné. Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

"- Salut Draco.

Il enleva sa robe rouge pour la remplacer par une noire. Sur son bras, la Marque des Ténébres se démarquait fièrement. Draco semblait totalement hypnotisé par elle.

"- Ca va faire bizarre quand tu seras parti, dit Draco, je vais retrouver Saint Potter..

"- Ca a l'air de te réjouir.

"- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, sourit le blond détachant son regard du bras de son ami maintenant que la Marque était couverte par le vêtement sombre du jeune homme.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

"- J'suis venu voir comment allait l'équipe des Gryffondork.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

"- Il y a des joueurs pas si mauvais que cela. Mais tu sais bien qui j'encourage. Les verts au pouvoir, ajouta-t-il d'un air conquérant.

"- Et les Gryffy aux cachots ?

"- C'est une bonne idée.

"- N'est-ce pas. Je suis le meilleur. Hé, normal, je suis un Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête.

"- T'es débile.

Draco lui tira la langue.

"- Et puéril, conclut Harry en riant.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le soir, alors qu'il admettait pour la ixième fois que Weasley était décidément un très bon joueur d'échec (il n'avait pas gagné une seule partie), la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur le Professeur MacGonagall.

"- Bonsoir à tous, déclara-t-elle.

Un « bonsoir » pas très convaincu lui répondit.

"- Nous venons de recevoir une communication.. de la part de Dolores Ombrage.

Une grimace glissa sur tous les traits tandis que le professeur de Métamorphoses s'autorisait un sourire amusé.

"- Chacun de vous est convoqué à tour de rôle. Cela concerne d'abord les élèves qui sont en rapport direct avec Vo.. Vous Savez Qui. J'ai bien peur que cela ne vous concerne, Potter.

Le dit 'Potter' secoua la tête et se rappela soudain qu'il était censé être la cible numéro un de son père. Ah oui. Cool.

"- Vous la rencontrerez dans deux jours à vingt heures, dans son bureau.. Monsieur Londubat, vous la rencontrerez..

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le silence régnait dans le bureau. Depuis dix minutes qu'il était là, Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche se contentant de fixer froidement la femme (en était-ce _réellement_ une ?). Elle était vêtu d'une robe rose, du vernis rouge vif aux doigts, maquillée à l'extrême, la femme le révulsait. Le pire était sans aucun doute ses manières de petites filles que Harry trouvait aussi répugnante que celle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint des longues heures qu'il avait passé à la faire hurler de douleur quand elle avait tué un espion de leur propre camp dont elle ignorait l'existence. La femme avait pris l'initiative, croyant complaire à son Maître. Oh, elle lui avait fait ensuite grandement plaisir, qu'y avait-t-il de plus enivrant que cette femme écœurante et arrogante se tordant de douleur sur le sol humide ?

_Cette_ femme hurlant de douleur, songea Harry en regardant Ombrage qui de toute évidence ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

"- Hum, hum, dit elle, faisant mine de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il semblerait que le Lord noir soit de retour, comme vous le disiez.

Toujours silence de la part de Harry.

"- Mais il ne faut pas vous inquiétez outre mesure, le ministère va prendre la situation en mains.

"- …

"- J'ai remarqué que vos notes de BUSEs sont très bonnes. Vous semblez avoir moins de problèmes en Potions cette année…

"- Je sais.

_'Je m'y connais remarquablement bien en Potion explosive et en Poison. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous en faire la démonstration.'_

"- Je voulais juste vous dire cela pour cette fois : que vous êtes protégé, que le Ministère réglera la question, que…

_'Pour commencer faudrait qu'il arrive à dire un simple mot : Vol-de-mort. Difficile, n'est-ce pas ?'_

"- … que si vous voulez parler je suis là.

"-..

"- Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, nous nous reverrons dans un mois.

"- Alors au revoir.

Et sans un mot de plus, Harry quitta le bureau, assez de content de n'avoir pas commis un meurtre. Seigneur. Comment faisait Potter, l'autre lui, pour supporter ce monde ? Les regards des moutons qui attendaient de lui des miracles comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin, la puérilité de Weasley, l'encyclopédie à pattes et le vieux fou fan de sucreries ?

C'était un mystère pour lui. Et sa définition de l'enfer.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Affalé tranquillement sur le lit des appartements de Salazar, Harry écoutait paresseusement Draco et Blaise se disputer pour savoir quel sort de Magie noire indétectable était utilisé pour torturer les Moldus.

Le portrait Salazar commentait en hochant la tête apparemment intéressé par les nouveaux sorts qu'avait donnée sa Magie préférée.

"- Je dois voir Ombrage, demain, déclara soudainement Blaise.

Aussitôt les deux garçons se redressèrent tandis que le tableau grimaçait et leur annonçait qu'il allait faire un duel avec Godric. Pour lui, la présence de cette femme était une insulte à leurs murs. « Même Helga est d'accord avec ça » avait''-il déclaré, méprisant.

"- Pourquoi voudrait''-elle te parler de Voldemort ?

Les garçons grimacèrent, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui haussa les épaumes.

"- A moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, leur signala le brun.

On pouvait lire un peu d'amertume dans sa voix.

"- Parce que ma famille est Serpentard depuis des générations et aime beaucoup la Magie Noire. J'imagine que je vais avoir le droit à 'Vous Savez Qui est méchant. C'est pas bien de rejoindre ses rangs pour tuer des innocents', répondit Zabini en battant des cils.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et ce fut à qui imiterait le mieux Ombrage.

Il s'avéra que Draco était très doué, ce que ne manquèrent pas de constater ses amis qui en profitèrent pour bien se moquer de lui.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

"- BIENVENUE AU PREMIER MATCH DE L'ANNEE ! GRYFFONDOR VERSUS POUFFSOUFFLE ! Après les ennuis de l'année dernière, voilà les Gryffondor de nouveau sur pied avec une équipe plus entraînée que jamais ! Menée par Potter, Attrapeur de talent qui nous moult fois démontré…

"- JORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! hurla MacGonagall au Serdaigle, JE VOUS PRIERAI DE CESSER DE FAIRE LA PUBLICITE DE POTTER ET DE COMMENTER LE MATCH !

"- Euh oui.. Désolé professeur.. Donc.. Madame Bibine lance le coup d'envoi et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Patil saisit le shouaffle ! Elle l'envoie à Weasley girl ! Série de passes très travaillées vous dis-je ! Côté Batteur, les Cognard m'ont l'air vicieux aujourd'hui. Oui.. En voilà un qui fonce sur Ron Weasley ! Joli tir, Crafter ! Le batteur de Gryffondor vient de renvoyer le Cognard vers les Poursuiveur adverses les empêchant de subtiliser le Shouaffle. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Le Match dura près de deux heures. Harry, las de cette agitation fondit finalement sur le Vif d'Or, closant la partie trois cent dix à deux cents points.

Victoire pour les lions.

'_Ouais, sortez les drapeaux'_

Le seul truc positif de la victoire – outre l'esquisse de fête qui s'en suivait – devait être l'air dépité qu'affichait Draco. Harry se promit de l'embêter un moment avec ça. Cela aurait été idiot de s'en priver…

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le rendez-vous suivant avec Ombrage ne se passa pas vraiment bien. Elle exaspérait Harry au plus haut point et il lui fit savoir.

"- J'en ai plus que MARRE que vous essayiez de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ! Je n'ai aucun besoin de ces cours de soutien, et si par malheur l'idée contraire vous venait, je pourrai vous apprendre un ou deux trucs à la Voldemort.

Le crapaud ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

"- Mais.. Mais..

"- … Vous croyez sérieusement que Fudge peut quelque chose ? Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il est encore en vie c'est qu'un incompétent au sommet du Ministère est beaucoup plus facile. Croupton n'était pas un rigolo, mais au moins il était efficace.

En effet, d'après ses lectures, le vieux Croupton avait eu ici la même histoire que dans son monde. Salaud de première, contre la Magie Noire et trahi et tué par son propre rejeton.

Il jeta un regard glacial à Ombrage qui ouvrait spasmodiquement la bouche comme un Strangulot à l'air libre, n'ayant pas vraiment compris la portée des paroles de Potter.

"- C'est une honte, Potter.

"- Peut être mais ça fait du bien.

Il la regarda encore un moment s'étouffer de rage. Oh, oui. Ca faisait du bien.

Mais bon. Les meilleures choses ont souvent une fin.

Hélas.

"- Oublietts.

Le regard de la femme se vida et Harry se recomposa un visage Gryffondor pendant qu'elle lui souriait.

"- Monsieur Potter.. Comment allez-vous cette semaine ?

Définitivement beaucoup mieux maintenant.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

"- J'ai discuté avec Père par cheminée, hier soir, déclara Draco, la dernière semaine du mois de novembre.

"- Ah ?

Il y avait toutes sortes de « Ah ? ». Des 'Ah ?' Je-m'en-moque, des 'Ah ?' Je-suis-très-content (dans ces cas là c'était plutôt des 'Aaaaaaaaaaah ?'). Là, c'était un 'Ah' dis-en-plus-ou-je-t'arrache-gentiment-la-tête. Nul doute que Fercaël était trèèèèès gentil.

"- Je lui ai dit que tu avais… quelque peu changé. Que tu n'étais plus exactement le Gryffondor type. Que tu n'étais plus exactement toi-même.

"- Et alors ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

"- Et je pense que son intérêt a été piqué.

Harry regarda le blond, attendant plus amples informations.

"- Piqué ? A quel point ?

Le sourire de Draco se fit charmeur.

"- Je pense que cela pourrait l'être au point que tu puisses venir au Manoir sans te faire amener directement à Lord Voldemort. Peut être même sans que celui-ci ne sache ta présence à Malfoy Manor.

"- Intéressant.

"- Alors ? Noël en compagnie des Malfoy ça te branche ?

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"- Attends.. Passer Noël à Poudlard, seul avec des Gryffondor, des Sang de Bourbe et un amateur de sucreries ou un vrai Noël sorcier.. Oh.. Je pense que tu peux compter sur moi aux vacances.

"- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je vais envoyer la lettre ce soir.

_'-FIN DU CHAPITRE-'_

**Harry** : Je serai enclin à penser qu'on a échappé au massacre.  
**Draco** : Tu trouves Potter ? On va passer Noël ensembles. Même dans mes pires cauchemars je n'imaginais pas cela.  
**Harry** : C'est réciproque.  
**Voldie** : Poukoaaaa j'apparais pas.  
**Harry** : T'as cassé tout notre dispute.  
**Draco** : Ne contrarie pas le Maître, vulgaire sang-mêlé.  
**Harry** : Voldie EST un Sang-mêlé.  
**Draco** : Euh… Oups ?


	8. Manoir Malfoy

**Titre **: Seigneur FercaëlAuteuse : Bunny  
**Genre **: UA, Dark Vador.. euh Harry..  
**Résumé **: Harry va passer les vacances chez les Malfoy.  
**Disclamer **: Riiiien n'est à moi TT.TT  
**Note **: Désolée pour le retard et pour les éventuelles fôtes dortôgrafe jai pas vraiment eu le temps de relire..

**

* * *

RAR **

**Alinemcb54 **: Voui, je continue. Voilà un nouveau chap !

**Celine.s** : Merci beaucoup de cette review. C'est gentil de laisser un mot de temps en temps.

**P'tite Elfe** : Oui c'est maaaaaaaaal. Mais qui ne connaît pas la tentation du mal (hinhinhin – rire démoniaque) oh.. tu crois ? Alors y aura peut être plus d'engueulades. A moins qu'il ne lui arrive un accident avada kedavrant. Ca serait idiot nan ? La rencontre Harry Lucius (lève les yeux, regarde le plafond) euh.. chapitre suivant ? Naaaaaan ! Reviens. C'est dans ce chapitre ! Je t'ai fait peur hein ? Nan ? TT.TT ben tant pis, snif. En tout cas voilà le chapitre tant attendu !

**Basile** : Merci bôôôôôôcoup ! Tu aimes mes deux fics (graaand sourire) je suis un lapin comblé. Enfin, bref. ! J'arrête de m'afficher. Une de mes spécialité tiens. Sans oublier la faculté de bavarder pour ne rien dire.. Chose que je maitrise très bien et que.. oui, je ferai mieux de me taire. Merciii encore de la review, et vl'a un nouveau chap !

**Onarluca** : Ben merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : La vie du vrai HP a été envisagée par Katel Belacqua. Mais cette andouille a arrêté. Ne pas la tuer. Ne pas la tuer. Oui. Ben j'ai encore besoin d'elle donc elle vivra. Je ferai certainement une version de White Harry.. jai des idées en tête..

**Sahada **: Merci, contente que tu aimes. L'autre version avait été engagée par Katel mais ayant un demi million d'autres fics, cette andouille a abandonné malgré mes menaces de mort. J'ai donc décidé de m'occuper moi-même du gentil Harry, en faire une version totalement différente de celle de Katel. Donc affaire à suivre dans quelques temps. L'idée que tu as suggéré me fait bôôôôcoup réfléchir… (Mwahaha) Voilà la suite de Dark Harry.. 

**Rebecca Black** : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes !

**Aresse** : contente que tu ais aimé ! Voilà la suite ! bisous !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Manoir Malfoy_

_°_

* * *

_¤ _

_- _TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ?

'_Merlin qu'ils sont lents..'_

_- _Je. Ne. Reste. Pas. A. Poudlard. Cette. Année.

_- _Mais.. Harryyyyyyy.

_- _Quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, c'est tout. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

_- _Mais Sirius devait venir à Pré au Lard !

_- _Et bien tant pis. Je ne peux vraiment pas. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à la Magie.. Avec Ombrage, Voldemort.. Ca fait beaucoup.

Hermione afficha un air compatissant qui lui donna la vague envie de lui jeter un Doloris. Bon d'accord. Pas vague envie. La _furieuse_ envie, plutôt.

_- _Mais.. Ginny a refusé de partir avec Maman en Egypte spécialement pour rester avec toi ?

'_KOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Raison de plus !'_

_- _Nan.. Je vous aime beaucoup.. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Je vais aller m'inscrire.

_- _Mais Harry où tu vas aller ? Chez les Dursley ?

Mais le Serpentard, euh, le Gryffondor était déjà loin, se dirigeant vers MacGonagall.

_- _Vous pouvez m'inscrire sur la liste des…

_- _C'est déjà fait, Monsieur Potter.

_- _Quoi ? Mais comment savez vous..

_- _Vous restez tous les ans, Potter.

_- _Euh, en fait, cette année je comptais passer les vacances à l'extérieur de Poudard.

La tête que fit Macgonagall fut tout à fait amusante.

_- _Comment ? Mais vous…

_- _Je.. ?

Elle se reprit rapidement.

_- _Il me faut un mot de votre tuteur.

_- _Pourquoi ? Seamus n'a pas besoin de cela pour rentrer chez lui.

'_Finnigan n'est pas Harry Potter..'_

Harry commençait vraiment à plaindre son autre lui. Malgré le fait qu'il se retrouvait fils de celui qui voulait le tuer dans son monde, il devait vraiment avoir l'impression de respirer.. Ici, le Survivant n'avait aucun droit. Juste des devoirs. Dont le moindre était de survivre. Il ricana amèrement à la pensée de Rogue lui disant à tout bout de champ qu'il ne respectait aucune règle. Parce qu'aucune règle ne s'appliquait à lui. Ce n'était pas vivre. C'était survivre.

_- _Oui, certes. Mais il me faut tout de même un mot de votre tuteur.

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent. Il n'était PAS Harry-Gryffondor.

_- _Je peux aussi vous apporter un mot de mon tuteur disant que j'ai la permission de me suicider si ça me chante, tellement ils sont ravis de m'avoir dans la famille. Je ne rentre pas chez eux, je suis invité ailleurs.

_- _Où ?

_- _Quelle importance ? Vous voudrez bien noter mon nom dans le registre de ceux qui passent Noël à l'extérieur de Poudlard ?

Minerva maugréa mais s'exécuta. Elle ne pouvait pas interdire Potter de quitter le Collège. Et elle savait qu'il obtiendrait sans mal un mot de son tuteur Moldu. Cependant, il restait dix jours avant les vacances. Cela serait peut être suffisant pour Sirius ou Albus de le convaincre de rester à Poudlard.

Harry Potter était vraiment étrange ces jours-ci.

¤

_- _Comment va mon filleul préféré ?'' l'interrogea Sirius Black avec un grand sourire.

Il devait avoir loupé un épisode là. Depuis quand était il le filleul de son professeur abhorré ? Rester calme. Ne rien dire. Un sourire de circonstance vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

_- _Ma foi, très bien.

_- _Je…

_- _Tu ?

_- _… Hier, Minerva m'a dit que tu rentrais chez tes Moldus pendant les vacances. Tu ne préfères pas aller Square Grimmaud plutôt ?

'_Square Grimmaud ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?…'_

_- _Pourquoi ?

_- _Pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensembles. C'est mieux que d'aller en vadrouille dans la nature…

'_Il compte convaincre qui avec son argumentation à deux balles ? JE décide.'_

_- _Nan, Sirius.. Je préfère vraiment aller chez mon ami.

Le parrain de l'Autre eut l'air déçu. Mais sa tête de chien battu ne fit que faire montrer d'un cran le mépris qu'éprouvait Harry pour l'homme.

_- _Tant pis alors. Je suis certain que l'Ordre aurait été content que tu passes les fêtes avec nous.

_- _Pour une prochaine fois, dit Harry avec un sourire Gryffondorien.

Salazar qu'il haïssait ce monde. Putain de monde. Putain de sort. Malédiction. Le jour où il saurait de quoi retournait cette comédie, il commettrait le plus beau meurtre de toute sa carrière.

¤

_- _ALLELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa ! VA-CAN-CEUHHHHH !

……..

Il était définitivement ravi de passer les fêtes loin de Poudlard. Même si cela signifiait passer quelques jours avec un Lucius Malfoy croyant qu'il était le pire ennemi de son Maître.

Conclusion : il surveillerait son assiette.

_- _Tu es prêt Harry ?

_- _Oui, Ron.

_- _Avec qui tu vas ?

_- _Même si je te le disais, tu ne le croirais pas. Bon, je prends ma valise et j'y vais.

Le Gryffondor partit vers le lac, escorté par ses deux sangsues.

_- _Alors à l'année prochaine. Bonnes fêtes.

_- _Merci toi aussi. Même si je pense que tu pourrais nous dire avec qui tu passes Noël.

_- _A quoi cela t'avancerais ? Bon. J'y vais.

Il monta dans une calèche.

_- _HARRY ATTENDS !

La calèche s'ébranla, les menant vers la gare de Pré au Lard.

_- _... il est monté dans la calèche de Malfoy..

¤

_- _Libre.

_- _Ouais. J'ai du mal à y croire.

_- _Ca fait du bien. 'Harry, tu as mal à ta cicatrice ? ' 'Harry tu as fait un cauchemar ?' 'Harry ne te balade pas seul, Tu Sais Qui Le Vilain a des espions partout.' ' Harry à quoi tu penses ?' ' Harry.. Harry.. Harry..' Je me demande comment ton Potter fait pour garder toute sa tête…Tu sais, si je les ensorcèle, il est probable que je rende un service à Potter.

_- _Tu sais que c'est perturbant de voir un Potter expliquer qu'il veut ensorceler les amis du même Potter pas tout à fait le même pour le bien du dit Potter ?

Harry arqua un sourcil.

_- _Ce qui est perturbant c'est la façon dont tu présentes les choses..

_- _Ta gueule Potter.

Harry se contenta de ricaner.

¤

_- _On arrive dans dix minutes. Change toi, suggéra Draco.

Le blond avait déjà revêtu une robe de sorcier noire nettement plus luxueuse que celle de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Harry haussa les épaules. Un mouvement de baguette et il fut revêtu d'une longue robe verte émeraude rebrodée de noir. Une cape noire ceinte par une broche argentée clôturait l'ensemble. Ses vêtements habituels dans son monde. C'était assez agréable de pouvoir à nouveau s'habiller comme il en avait envie.

_- _Pas mal, dit le blond avec un sourire.

– Evidemment, si je choisis.

Draco ricana.

– Tu n'es pas Serpentard toi..

– Oooh .. Si peu..

Alors que les deux garçons éclataient de rire, on put voir se dessiner au loin la gare de Londres.

– Prêt ?

– Plus que jamais.

-¤

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait aisément surprendre. Après tout, quand on était un Mangemort accompli on ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser surprendre par quoique ce soit. Il devait avouer que le hibou de son fils lui avait fait arquer un sourcil. Inviter Harry Potter à passer Noël de façon cordiale au Manoir en n'avertissant aucune personne qui ne s'avérait nécessaire. Autrement dit, si l'information pouvait être dissimulée à Voldemort, c'était mieux.

Harry Potter aurait donc changé. Etait-ce une raison pour risquer la place de Lucius ? Le blond se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à céder à son fils. Il secoua la tête chassant ces pensées.

Le train arrivait. Il _devait_ se recomposer un masque de toute urgence. Il était certain qu'on pouvait voir l'agacement sur son visage. Comment avait-il pu _céder_ à son fils ? Faire venir à l'insu de tous _Harry Potter_ dans le Manoir _Malfoy. _

Si Voldemort apprenait quoique ce soit, il était mort.

Son fils avait intérêt à ne pas avoir menti. Si un Gryffondor Gryffondoresque lui tombait dans les pattes, il irait à Azkaban pour non pas un mais deux meurtres. Celui de Potter et de son fils. Ou peut être se suiciderait-il avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Subir le courroux de Voldemort ne l'enchantait pas.

Comment avait-il pu accepté ?

Le blond se figea, composa son masque bien glacial et attendit que les deux garçons le rejoignent.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait calme.

¤

Harry et Draco sortirent du train. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux sorciers qui regardaient interloqués Harry-Potter-Le-Survivant descendre du train en discutant aimablement avec Draco Malfoy.

Les lettres de leurs enfants parlaient souvent de l'attraction principale de Poudlard à savoir les disputes entre Potter et Malfoy qui finissaient souvent en drames. Mais là rien qu'une franche complicité transperçait des deux garçons qui riaient doucement d'un sujet connu d'eux seul.

– Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qui avait prononcé son prénom.

_- _Bonjour Père.

Lucius garda son sourire poli quand son regard gris tomba sur Potter. Un Potter qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Un Potter qui pouvait passer pour quelqu'un de la haute société, habillé avec goût, loin des oripeaux Moldus qu'il portait habituellement. Son regard glacial et assuré intrigua le Mangemort qui décida de lui donner une chance.

Il ne le tuerait pas tout de suite.

_- _Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

Draco eut un petit sourire soulagé.

Il n'y aurait pas de meurtre sur le quai neuf trois quart comme il l'avait au préalable cru. Malheureusement, pour le reste des vacances, ce n'était pas gagné.

¤

Harry s'installa dans la chambre de Draco. Le manoir avait des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres pièces, mais les deux garçons s'étaient mis d'accord sur la question. Cela devrait éviter toute mort, comment dire, _fortuite_.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda le blond.

_- _Que proposes-tu ?

_- _Chais pas, je… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry se retourna et soupira en voyant son sac briller faiblement.

_- _Mon parrain… euh.. Le parrain de Potter.. M'a donné ça histoire de vérifier si je suis toujours en vie. Sortons de la chambre je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

_- _Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

_- _Je dirai qu'il est pour moi ce que Rogue est pour Potter.

_- _Tu sais que ça fait bizarre ?

_- _Tu préfères que je l'appelle l'Autre ?

_- _…

¤

_- _Je dois admettre Monsieur Potter, que Draco avait raison. Vous semblez changer depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes… rencontrés.

_- _Et quand était-ce ?

Le blond ricana.

_- _A l'occasion de l'enterrement raté de votre parrain je crois.

D'après ce que Draco lui avait trèèèès brièvement raconté, à la fin de la cinquième année, l'Autre était allé comme un abruti dans le département des Langues de Plomb et son parrain avait failli y laisser la vie.

_- _C'est fort possible, ma mémoire me fait défaut ces temps-ci.

_- _Ah oui ? Tiens donc. C'est intéressant.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, eut un bref sourire qui dévoila ses dents parfaites et dit d'une voix rapide, très, très rapide : _  
_

_- _Très. Bien Père nous allons vous laisser. Je voudrai faire visiter le Manoir à Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête. Apparemment Draco avait peur de la conversation qu'il pouvait avoir avec Potter. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous il en était certain. Il aurait été tenté de croire que ce n'était pas Potter. Mais les protections du manoir certifiait que c'était bel et bien Harry James Potter qui se trouvait dans le Manoir. Mais lorsqu'il entendit ce que dit le Gryffonfor qui avait raté sa vocation en n'allant pas à Serpentard il sut qu'il y avait vraiment un problème quelque part.

_- _Il y a des salles de tortures ici ?

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Harry** : Mayday ; mayday ! OOC gravissime ! SOS ! Tous aux abris.  
**Lucius** : Je n'ai rien contre ce OOC..  
**Voldie** : Moi non plus. Hinhin.  
**Harry** : TT.TT Et le jour où elle vous changera en White Voldie et Lulu ?  
**Voldie** : Ce jour là il faudra faire quelque chose ce n'est pas encore arrivé.  
**Lucius** : 22, là voilà.  
**Bunny** : Saluuut ! Et un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Pas très long TT.TT Je vous lance tout de suite le programme de la suite :

_- Où Draco et Riri admirent des œuvres du Moyen Age et s'extasient devant leur maîtrise de la torture  
__- Où Lucius se demande si Riri n'est pas amnésique  
__- Où l'on découvre que les tatouages peuvent faire tomber dans les pommes les cœurs trop sensibles._

Donc : avancement certain de l'action au prochain chapitre ! Et certainement pas mal de sang en prévision.. (a) Review ? (yeux de lapins chibi pleins d'étoiles et de larmes)


	9. Réunion, cuite et mondes parallèles

**Titre **: Seigneur des Anneaux, euh Fercaël – suis_-_je drôle n'est_-_ce pas ?  
**Auteuse **: Moâ  
**Genre **: Délire psychologiquement inquiétant, sérieux parfois et Dark Harry surtout. Foutage de gueule des Gryffondor et un peu de OOC. Chuis méchante hein ?  
**Résumé **: Lucius découvre les penchants sadiques de Harry et son joli tatouage.  
**Rating **: K ? Voire M… _-_ c'est débile ces rating.  
**Disclamer **: Rien à mouaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hélas… Comment ça les persos et le monde s'en porte mieux ?

¤

* * *

RAR – Je vous aime les gens ! J'ai peut être la tête d'une asociale mais c'est faux ! Je vous aiiiiiiiiimeuh ¤.¤

* * *

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup. Voilà le nouveau chapitre.. J'aime moins ce que j'ai écrit il m'a posé des problèmes celui là. Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! 

**Basile** : Enregistré. Je vais essayer de faire un Lucius plus méchant. J'ai décidé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent et ça m'a l'air bien parti. Lol. Alors toi aussi tu as la langue bien pendue ? Je suis pareille. Y a des moments où je sors des trucs juste pour meubler le silence. Mais quand je regarde mon entourage je me dis qu'il y a pire bavard(e) que moi. Enfin, chose que je suis en train de douter au vu du blabla qui ne cesse de s'écouler du.. clavier. Donc, je me tais moi aussi avant que la RAR prennent plus de place que le chapitre ( ça c'est déjà vu) et je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Bisous !

**Lossrian** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Voilà la suite !

**Sahada** : J'ai décidé de travailler à une version de Gentil Harry vu que ma chère copine Katel a abandonné lâchement la chose. Donc on va faire un parrallèle. J'ai un peu de mal pour celui ci mais je trouverai ! Il faut déjà que je trouve une explication potable à ce truuuuc V.V Enfin je te passe les délires et problèmes d'auteur et te laisse lire ce chapitre : t'en pense quoooi ?

**Satya** : Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes ! Voilà la suite ! Et merci encore !

**Fliflou** : Finalement pas tant de sang que ça… Mais quand même bien dégueu… Héhéhé..

**Philosopho** : Lool Merci. Cependant, je tiens à te dire que, pour moi tout avis a de la valeur – même beaucoup looool – et je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de me donner le tien. Lool ! En réalité c'est Harry Fercaël Potter Riddle le parrallèle de cette fic. Mais malheureusement, ma chère petite Katel l'a abandonné arguant qu'elle avait quatre vingt fics sur le feu – le pire c'est qu'elle exagère pas mais bon… sans commentaire – Oh.. c'est vrai que j'aurai pu me passer des répétitions mais elles étaient voulues pour s'inscrire dans une sorte de continuités. Mais si c'est énervant, j'éviterai à l'avenir, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. En fait, je n'y avais pas pensé, honte sur moi. Oui je sais ce que tu veuuux dire V.V Dark en ne l'étant pas vraiment… Je sais que j'ai un peu de mal, mais je vais essayer d'arranger ça ! Hermione et Ron n'ont pas fini ! J'aime bien me moquer d'eux même si ce sont des persos que j'apprécie plutôt. Et bien voilà la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira malgré le possible OOC des méchants de l'histoire. Mais je vais tâcher de darkiser tout ça même si ça ne s'annonce pas possible. Alors encore un merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Et n'hésite pas à me faire de telles remarques ! Bisooooooous !

**Linoa Anna Potter** : Je dirai que de l'action, il y en a un peu plus dans ce chapitre ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses !

**Rebecca Black** : Je suis un gentil lapin voyons.. Hihihihi.. Avec des cornes de démons sur la tête, n'est_-_ce pas Kali ( Kali : Des CORNES ?) Enfin bref… Ce que les méandres de mon pitit cerveau a inventé ? Hihi ! Un aperçu par ici..

**Pithy** : J'imagine trop la tête de Lucius. Héhééé ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un cours sur les tortures ça te tente ? Par iciiii !

**Lélou** : (_Voldie_ : J'ai toujours raison ! Mais merci d'avoir posé cette question existencielle.. Bun' ?) Et bien.. Pas tout de suite, j'en ai peur. Je crois que j'aimerai que Ron et Hermione voient la marque avant qu'il n'ait pu rencontrer Voldemort. Ou le contraire.. Le reste demeure un peu flou et je sais pas trop lequel serait le plus logique. (_Voldie_ : Tu n'as PAS de logique) Merci. Ca fait toujours plaisir, sale serpent. (Voldie : Nyark Nyark) En ce qui concerne Gentil Riri, des précisions dans ma bio : un parrallèle by moi est prévu.. Quand j'aurai fini ce dark Harry. Merci de la review ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

¤

* * *

° 

**Chapitre 8 : Réunion, cuite et mondes parallèles**

**°**

**

* * *

**

**° **

Harry jeta un regard extatique à la salle de torture.

_-_ Ma vision du paradis. T'as un Sang de Bourbe ou un Moldu sous la main ?

Draco ricana mais secoua la tête.

_-_ J'ai bien peur que non. Le Ministère fait beaucoup d'enquêtes en ce moment et ils ont connaissance de cette salle.

_-_ C'est quoi ce truc ?

_-_ C'est la partie qui date de la Renaissance.

_-_ Y a rien avant ?

_-_ Nan pas vraiment. Les sorts de douleur et autre ont été imaginé après le Moyen Âge et la chasse aux sorcières qui en a découlé. Les Malfoy existaient déjà à l'époque et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ils ont fait passer de sales quarts d'heure à l'Inquisition. Cette salle n'existe pas chez toi ?

_-_ Non… Nous sommes à la pointe de la techno_-_magie moderne. Ce genre de truc antiques… C'est quoi ça ?

Draco ricana.

_-_ Un petit cours monseigneur ?

_-_ Certainement…, dit Harry en regardant les objets étranges qu'aucune Magie n'avait touché depuis des siècles.

_-_ Ce truc là, est plus Moldu qu'autre chose. Ca sert à l'écartèlement. Une punition plus qu'employée sur les sorciers. Et aucun sort ne peut rien faire contre ça. Le transplanage est assez récent… Le sortilège Gèleflamme n'était utile qu'aux bûchers, mais le feu n'était pas le seul moyen de tuer. Les méthodes qui faisaient avouer ou parler un muet tuaient souvent l'accusée.

Draco secoua la tête.

_-_ Entre 1200 et 1600 de nombreux sorciers ont été pris. La Magie Noire de cette époque ne faisait pas grand chose. D'ailleurs, elle est devenue une part de Magie blanche. Maladie pustules… rien de comparable à la Magie noire actuelle. Bien sûr il existait des Mages noirs extrêmement puissants comme Mordred ou sa mère, Morgane… mais le mage noir moyen savait à peine dessiner un pentacle…

Harry qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'histoire de la Magie noire écoutait avec attention.

_-_ Et comment sais_-_tu tout cela ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu sais dans un grand manoir vide il n'y a pas grand_-_chose à faire. Alors j'ai lu toutes sortes de bouquins.

_-_ Même sur les Moldus ?

_-_ Il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

Harry éclata de rire et continua de regarder les instruments.

_-_ Je crois que je préfère quand même lancer des sorts plutôt que d'activer ces machines.

_-_ Tu connais combien de sorts ?

_-_ J'en sais rien. Ceux que j'ai utilisés ou ceux que je possède en théorie mais que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique ?

Draco arqua un sourcil et d'un commun accord, les deux adolescents remontèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

¤

_-__Cinquante six _?

_-_ Mouais, je sais, c'est pas énorme, soupira le brun. Mais en théorie j'en connais un peu moins de cent…

Le dit brun s'étala fort peu élégamment sur son lit et proposa à l'élégance et aux bonnes manières d'aller se faire voir pour ne pas parler grossièrement.

_-_ Maintenant, **la** question clef : y a_-_t_-_il de l'alcool par ici ? Impossible de passer une soirée sans alcool, ricana le brun.

_-_ Y en a très certainement. Magique ou pas ?

_-_ Les deux ?

¤

_-_ UN P'TIT SORCIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER QUI SE BALAAAAAAANCAIIIIT SUR UNE ETOILEUH, TOILE, TOILE DE LUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIEREUUUUUH, CE P'TIT JEU 'TAIT TELLEMENT AGACANT QU'ON L'APPELAIT… DEUX PT'ITS SORCIERS….

_-_ Ark, c'est quoi cette chose ?

_-_ Chais pas. Mais c'est marrant.

Et la… _chanson _repartit de plus belle.

¤

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à MacNair et à Lestrange. Il avait invité les deux Mangemort boire un café afin de discuter de quelques points au sujet des missions de la semaine. Quand des chants – des chants ça ? – retentirent. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on savait qu'il y avait bien un escalier de marbre, des portes fermées et de longs couloirs entre eux et la chambre de son fils.

_-_ Excusez moi, je crois qu'il faut que j'aille parler à Draco, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Lestrange reposa sa tasse de café, se doutant des breuvages qu'avaient du absorber le jeune Malfoy pour… perdre toute dignité et en pleine nuit. Apparemment il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs. Curieux, Lucius n'avait rien dit à ce sujet…

_-_ Il est jeune.

_-_ Il est quatre heures du matin, répliqua le blond.

Argument qui aurait pu être valable si la maison était endormie..

¤

Le blond aurait pu s'attendre à tout mais certainement pas à ça. C'est à dire un survivant – torse nu pour une raison obscure – qui chantait très faux un truc dont il n'avait et ne voulait pas la connaissance pendant que son fils _gloussait_ – gloussait ! – à ses paroles.

_-_ Salazar je rêve…

Le brun se tourna vers lui un sourire vaguement lubrique aux lèvres. Et ce qu'il vit alors le convainquit définitivement qu'il rêvait.

La Marque des Ténèbres se détachait nettement du bras du jeune Potter qui lui souriait toujours.

_-_ Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? demanda le Gryffondor bien imbibé.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis il secoua la tête – ce n'était pas un comportement de Malfoy ça, il avait plus de classe que cela. Il plaqua Harry contre un mur sous l'air toujours ravi et plus que saoul de la chair de sa chair qu'on nommait communément son fils.

_-_ Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Potter, mais je crois qu'une discussion va s'imposer, siffla le blond.

_-_ Si vous le dites. Mais peut être un peu plus tard, dit suavement le brun en se dégageant brutalement. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que vos invités s'impatientent et montent voir si vous avez dérapé sur le cadavre d'une bouteille d'alcool, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Le blond plissa les yeux mais n'ajouta pas à un mot.

_-_ Demain Potter.

Le brun s'inclina, moqueur.

_-_ Oh, et, j'oubliais, pitié arrêtez de chanter. Ou toutes les vitres du Manoir, aussi magiques soit elle y passeront.

Il sortit sous le rire de Potter, résistant à la délicieuse tentation de tuer le Gryffondor.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula vite et de manière assez floue. La Marque qui ornait le bras de Potter, le radical changement de celui_-_ci ne cessait de le hanter.

Lestrange voyant le maître des lieux complètement ailleurs eut un sourire sarcastisque.

_-_ Lucius, que penses_-_tu de la confiture d'abricot ?

_-_ Très bien, oui, répondit le blond.

Son regard fixe aurait correspondu à un regard rêveur ou perdu chez tout autre être humain normalement constitué.

Lestrange regarda Macnair.

_-_ Et bien, je crois que nous allons nous arrêter ici. Lucius ?

_-_ Si vous voulez.

Macnair secoua la tête.

_-_ Laisse tomber… Laissons le là et rentrons.. Un peu de sommeil ne nous fera aucun mal.

_-_ Sommeil hein ? ricana Lestrange.

Ne prenant aucun compte de l'allusion plus que suggestive du mari de Bellatrix, Macnair le foudroya du regard avant de transplaner. Le « pop » parut faire sortir Lucius de ses réflexions qui salua son… collègue_-_ami, avant de monter se coucher.

Se glissant aux côtés de Narcissa il se dit qu'une conversation s'imposait **vraiment** avec Potter.

¤

_-_ LUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUS !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, cherchant avidement de la main sa dague/couteau/baguette afin d'ensorceler ou tuer celui/celle qui osait le réveiller.

Un vague coup d'œil à l'horloge lui signifia qu'il était six heures et demi du _matin._ Et que par conséquent cela faisait _deux_ heures qu'il dormait. Quand il s'aperçut que la cause de son réveil si matinal était sa chère et tendre femme, il reporta à plus tard le meurtre –quoique… _-_. Le blond se tourna vers elle, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

_-_ Narcissa, il est six heures du matin.

_-_ Harry Potter dort dans la chambre de Draco !

_-_ Je _sais_. Et ils ont tellement bu que cela m'étonnerait qu'ils se réveillent avant trois heures de l'après midi. L'idée ne me déplairait pas, d'ailleurs. Laisse moi dormir.

La blonde l'informa qu'une dizaine de bouteilles traînaient dans la chambre de son fils.

_-_ Je. Veux. DORMIR !

Narcissa comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'autre de Lucius. Le Serpentard n'était absolument pas du matin et apparemment il avait du se coucher extrêmement tard après la réunion avec Lestrange et Macnair. Sans deux ou trois tasses de café bien fort ou autre stimulant, il n'y aurait pas grand_-_chose à obtenir de lui.

_-_ Et le Ministère ?

_-_ Ils se débrouilleront sans moi, grogna le blond en replongeant dans un état aux limites du rêve.

L'épouse Malfoy secoua la tête et partit demander aux Elfes de faire plusieurs Potions contre la gueule de bois. Elle ne comprenait pas que Lucius ait permis à Potter de rester en vie dans le Manoir. L'aristocrate revenait d'un voyage de Floride. Elle y avait passé une semaine et demie afin de voir une cousine et une tante que Lucius ne pouvait pas encadrer. Rentrée tard la veille, elle avait pu voir Lucius en grande conversation avec Macnair et Lestrange. Son cerveau fatigué n'avait pas pu enregistrer autre chose et elle était montée directement se coucher.Le matin, à peine réveillée elle avait voulu voir son fils pour le voir assoupi sur son lit, affalé sur Potter une couverture sommairement tirée et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool dans la pièce. Sonnée, elle était aller voir Lucius.

Et c'était… normal.

Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Sinon elle le tuerait de ses mains, Mangemort ou pas.

_-_ Narcissa ?

La blonde se tourna pour voir sa sœur dans la cheminée – sa tête plutôt. Bellatrix la regardait.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Encore levée aux aurores.

_-_ Comme toujours.

_-_ Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage ?

_-_ Très bien. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ?

_-_ Rien d'autre que des nouvelles de ma chère sœur.

_-_ Bella.

_-_ Si on peut plus rire… J'aurai besoin de toi pour une mission que le Maître m'a confié.

_-_ Maintenant ?

_-_ Oui. Il y a un problème ?

_-_ Disons que Draco a l'air d'avoir bu plus que de raison et que je voulais lui en toucher deux mots.

_-_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ricana sa sœur. Tu abattras tes foudres sur lui plus tard. Et tu lui apprendras à chanter accessoirement.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel et transplana, se demandant ce qu'elle devrait faire pour aider sa sœur à moitié cinglée.

¤

Harry émergea. Il avait une vague impression de déjà_-_vu. Il se sentait comme entouré de coton et le moindre de ses gestes semblait ralentit. Et ne pas parler de sa tête qu'un troupeau de Centaure devait prendre pour un Cognard.

Ouvrant les yeux, se faisant agresser par la lumière il nota que un, il était torse nu, deux allongé aux côtés de Draco, trois que s'il ne faisait pas attention en sortant du lit, vu le nombre de bouteille – six, sept ? plus ? – par terre il aurait tôt fait de se casser la figure. Pas très sûr de son équilibre, Harry préféra donc s'asseoir. Ses pieds touchaient la moquette verte pâle. Dans un effort d'ignorer son mal de tête il tenta de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille.

Vague souvenir de chanson et de délires pas possible, comme avec « son » Draco. Des révélations faites..

…Révélations…

…

Il avait la bizarre impression d'avoir occulté un détail…

…

Réfléchissons…

Le mal de tête à l'appui ce n'était pas facile.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Ce n'était pas possible… Il se revit totalement saoul parler avec Malfoy… Qui inévitablement avait vu la Marque.

_°Crétin, crétin, crétin !°_

Car oui, il fallait mettre le blond au courant, c'était évident. Mais pas de cette façon ! Comment avoir une quelconque consistance après ça ? Malfoy ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Merlin soit loué que dans ce monde il n'était pas directeur de Poudlard…

Le martèlement insupportable de son crâne se poursuivait. Harry se leva. Sa bouche était sèche, très sèche et il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé du lait avarié.

Gé_-_ni_-_al.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre vaguement posée sur la table de nuit, il constata qu'il était onze heures du matin. Il se pencha légèrement pour attrapé le bijou mais doué comme il était, tomba par terre ou plutôt sur le matelas sommairement installé la veille avant qu'ils ne décident d'ouvrir 'quelques' bouteilles.

_-_ BORDEL DE LIT DE SANG DE BOURBE ! SALAZAR LES EXTERMINE TOUS ! jura_-_t_-_il. – il jura également d'autre chose que l'auteur préfère censurer ici, vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'espère. – Le brun fut interrompu dans ses malédictions par la voix endormie du blond.

_-_ Pitié... Ne_-_crie_-_pas.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Se levant comme il put, il décida de descendre au salon. IL y trouverait certainement Lucius. Celui_-_ci devrait bien accepter de lui donner un Potion Anti Gueule de Bois ou un café - ô boisson salvatrice et adorée - s'il voulait avoir une… conversation avec lui.

D'un pas hésitant et maudissant le dieu des migraines qu'il existe ou non, Harry entreprit de traverser les douze millions de couloirs et d'escaliers qui se trouvaient entre lui et le salon. Transplaner aurait été plus vite, mais il n'était pas certain que le Manoir soit une zone de transplanage. C'était même trèèèès peu probable.

¤

Trois heures, cinq tasses de café après son réveil brutal, fait de sa chère Narcissa – on est ironique ou on ne l'est pas – Lucius était légèrement plus vif et réveillé. Les sorts lancés la veille, son coucher tardif et son réveil fortuit ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rendre son esprit plus clair. Salazar, il n'avait plus vingt ans. Même s'il était toujours aussi beau et…

Sa tirade mentale narcissique fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un Potter mal réveillé qui fixait sa tasse de café comme un possédé.

_-_ Mon âme pour de la caféine, fit il d'une voix théâtrale.

Lucius roula des yeux, se demandant décidément ce qui n'allait pas avec Potter. Lorsqu'il atteignit la sixième chose qui n'allait pas avec le prétendu Golden Boy, champion de la Lumière et des jolis mignons petits lapinous tout rose, il abandonna – les moindres étant l'assurance certaine de Potter, son 'amitié' avec son fils etc, etc… _-_ et conjura une sixième tasse de café qu'il donna sans un mot au Gryffondor encore groggy qui devait s'émerveiller des effets de la gueule de bois.

_-_ Vous feriez mieux de prendre une Potion Anti_-_Gueule de Bois, déclara le blond d'un ton distant.

_-_ Mmh. Rien ne vaut la caféine.

_-_ Vous êtes un connaisseur Monsieur Potter ?

Le brun ricana et Lucius se permit un sourire mental. Il appréciait le « jeu » auquel il jouait. Tourner autour du pot, sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait aborder LE sujet, mais parlant futilité afin de voir qui craquerait le premier. Il ignorait que Potter savait jouer à ça.

Il ignorait enfin de compte, beaucoup de choses sur Potter.

_-_ Et bien, aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître, oui.

Potter avala la tasse de café. Et c'est un regard vert plus réveillé et aux aguets qui se posa sur Lucius.

Il était temps de cesser de jouer.

¤

_-_ Potter.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Je crois que nous devons parler.

_-_ A quel sujet ? demanda le brun ô combien spirituel et amusant.

_-_ Au sujet du 'tatouage' qui orne votre bras.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit dont il avait relevé la manche.

_-_ Potter, vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler.

_-_ Expliquez moi donc pourquoi le Golden Boy porte la Marque des Ténèbres ? siffla d'un ton venimeux Lucius Maloy.

_-_ Je trouvais que cela s'accordait très bien avec mon regard.

Lucius serra les dents, tandis que ses yeux bleu_-_gris prenait une couleur orageuse. Il s'approcha lentement de l'adolescent.

_-_ Potter, vous avez intérêt à me répondre, car, aussi intéressant qu'ait été votre comportement des derniers mois, je me ferais un plaisir d'informer le Ministère et Dumbledore quel artifice orne votre bras gauche.

Harry ricana. Les menaces de Lucius ne l'effrayaient aucunement. De toute façon, il avait prévu de tout dire au blond alors, pourquoi se priver du plaisir de jouer avec ses nerfs ? Même si hélas, contrairement aux Gryffondor, pousser un Serpentard à bout s'avérait souvent proche de l'impossible.

_-_ Très bien. Je vais vous expliquer. Non pas à cause de vos menaces sans fondement – nous savons tous les deux que semblable Marque orne elle aussi votre bras – mais parce que cela me plaît.

_-_ Vous êtes présomptueux Potter.

_-_ Mais j'ai tout lieu de l'être, Malfoy. Si j'étais vous, je prendrais un siège. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est… perturbant et je suis certain que Draco m'en voudrait si vous faisiez une syncope.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir qui l'aurait tué sur place si des baguettes avaient remplacé ses yeux.

¤

Deux cafés, une ou deux menaces de mort et un Endoloris avorté plus tard, le blond s'apprêtait _enfin_ à avoir en mains la dernière pièce du puzzle qui lui manquait et qui lui permettrait de comprendre l'étrange comportement qu'adoptait Harry Potter depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, trois mois plus tôt.

_-_ Savez vous que le monde où l'on vit n'est qu'un monde parmi tant d'autres ? commença Harry. Que ce n'est qu'un monde parmi des milliers et des milliers d'autres plans astraux qui existent tous les uns à côté des autres ? Alimentés par la Magie elle_-_même ?

Tout bon Gryffondor se serait levé en sursaut arguant que cela ne pouvait être vrai, refusant d'y croire ou appuyant sa théorie. Par chance pour Harry, Lucius n'était pas un Gryffondor mais bel et bien un Serpentard, de sorte qu'il ne dit rien, attendant que le mioche continue pour voir où il voulait en venir.

_-_ Il semblerait que des connexions existent entre ces mondes. D'un univers à l'autre, nous retrouvons un autre nous même. Peut être êtes vous alors chevalier ou brigand, ministre de la Magie ou professeur. Dans un monde vous n'existerez pas, alors que dans un autre si. Qui sait comment fonctionnent les mondes parallèles ?

_-_ Où voulez_-_vous en venir, Potter ?

_-_ A la seule conclusion logique de cet exposé. A laquelle vous êtes parvenu, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche.

_-_ Très bien. Je viens de l'un de ces mondes Malfoy. Où je suis Seigneur Fercaël, l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort qui n'a jamais disparu. Apparemment, j'ai changé de place avec le Harry Potter de ce monde qui en ce moment doit se trouver à ma place, à vivre ma vie comme je vis la sienne.

Lucius ferma les yeux. Il allait se réveiller.

Très certainement.

Il FALLAIT qu'il se réveille.

'_Oh… Salazar… Pourquoi moi ?'_

_-_

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**Bunny** : Valaaaaaaa ! On a finir par croire que je peux faire des chapitres plus longs pour cette fic, lol.  
**Lucius** : Salazar nous en préserve.  
**Bunny** : Maaaaaaaaais oui ! T'as raison. Hem, pour…  
**Harry** : OOC ! A BAS L'OOC ! MONTONS UNE LIGUE CONTRE L'OOC !  
**Bunny** : (fixe Harry un peu énervée) Ce n'est pas toi, ce Harry. C'est un toi parallèle.  
**Harry** : ……. Je vais me taire, ça vaudra mieux pour moi, je crois.  
**Bunny** : Héhé. Donc, pour –  
**Harry** : T'es sûre qu'on peut rien faire pour l'OOC ?  
**Bunny** (tourne lentement son regard vers Harry, saisit un couteau qu'elle caresse amoureusement ) NON ! Je suis CERTAINE qu'on ne peut RIEN faire. Revenons à nos dragons. Pour–  
**Harry** : Certaine ?  
**Bunny** (saisit le couteau et le plante à deux centimètres de la tempe gauche de Riri) OUI !  
**Harry** : Vais prendre congé moi… A bon entendeur, saluuur ! YAAAAAAAAAAARK !  
**Bunny** : . je vais VRAIMENT m'énerver. Je disais donc, pour le prochain chapitre, réaction de Lucius, incursion chez Narcissa, fin des vacances, camp des gryffy et Lucius qui se demande comment il va se sortir des ennuis dans lequel notre Riri l'a fourré. Héhéhéhéhé… Ca vous tente ?


	10. Soupçons

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteuse** : Bunny  
**Genre** : Dark, humour bordel…  
**Résumé du chapitre** : Lucius sait maintenant toute la vérité. Parallèlement à Poudlard, l'étrange comportement de Harry suscite des questions.  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclamer** : Rien à mouââââââ !

* * *

** RAR**

**

* * *

**

**Rebecca-Black** : Voilà la suite !

**Philosopho** : J'ai plus de mal à développer les chapitres de cette fic que LDS j'en ai bien peur. Je vais tâcher de les allonger mais ce n'est pas gagné. J'avoue que le scénario de Seigneur Fercaël est moins clair que mes autres fics. Le nouveau personnage ne tardera pas à faire son apparition. Prochain chapitre certainement. En effet je compte continuer dans l'ambiance délire. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura à proprement parler des moments 'graves'. On risque d'entendre parler de choses pas forcément jolie jolies mais sans sortir du style actuel de la fic.

**Onarluca** : Merci. Je n'aimais pas trop le chapitre précédent par rapport aux autres et je suis contente que tu m'écrives une review pour me détromper. Merci beaucoup. Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**Lisia** : Merci ! V'la la suite !

**Sahada** : Dark Riri en foooooorce ! Bizarre comme on préfère toujours les méchants aux lapins roses… Merci ! Nouveau chap !

**Sybel26** : loooool ! Je te remercie d'avoir essayé de me transmettre le clip même si c'est sans succès. Et merci de la review !

**Basile** : Ne te languis pas plus longtemps, ici réaction de Lucius. Pour Narcissa je sais pas… Je vois pas trop l'intérêt. Donc je pense pas…Merci pour tes reviews elles me font toujours plaisir !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review ! Ca me fait plaisir et encore plus quand tu me dis que tu adores ! Voilà la suite !

**Tite-elfe-tout-fou** : Méééééééé ! J'explorais la voie que tout auteur veut essayer un jour : la fin de chapitre sadique. Et j'adooooooooooore ! Hinhin !

**Ezeriel** : (_Harry : Pas contre un bibliothécaire, voyons : a bas l'OOC ! A bas les petits pois et vive les Gryffon-_)  
(tape sur Harry) Mais oui, mais oui… fais pas attention a ce que dit ce grand débile.  
(_Harry : GRRRRRRR ! On me charge de te dire que ta fic est totalement nulle et…)_  
… Et j'ai trouvé la vraie review mon p'tit Riri. Donc merci beaucoup Ezeriel, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Biz !

**SamaraXX** : looool ! Héhé ! Voilà la suite ! Je suis d'accord avec toi au fait !

**Legion** : Ravie que tu aimes ! Ta review me fait très plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic ait su suscité ton intérêt. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bonne dark Riri alors si tu en as sous la main je suis preneuse. En effet, il serait peut être temps que Harry prenne du bon temps. Suggestion à mettre en œuvre à la rentrée de Poudlard. Harry n'est obsédé que par une seule chose : rentrer chez lui. Conquérir cet univers parallèle n'a pour lui aucun intérêt. Il a besoin de l'aide de Voldemort pour parvenir à rentrer dans son propre UA. Sa tâche actuelle est donc de trouver le pourquoi du comment sans exclure le bon temps qu'il peut prendre au passage bien sûr.

**Cedric-Potter** : Voilà la suite !

* * *

° 

_- Très bien. Je viens de l'un de ces mondes Malfoy. Où je suis Seigneur Fercaël, l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort qui n'a jamais disparu. Apparemment, j'ai changé de place avec le Harry Potter de ce monde qui en ce moment doit se trouver à ma place, à vivre ma vie comme je vis la sienne._

_Lucius ferma les yeux. Il allait se réveiller._

_Très certainement._

_Il FALLAIT qu'il se réveille._

'_Oh… Salazar… Pourquoi moi ?'_

_- _

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**°**

**Soupçons **

**

* * *

**

°

Lucius fixa le gamin quelques minutes sans dire un mot. En vérité il ne savait pas que dire.

_'Je viens de l'un de ces mondes…' 'Je suis Seigneur Fercaël, Héritier de Lord Voldemort qui n'a jamais disparu.'_

Les paroles de Potter lui dansaient autour de la tête. Tellement absurdes qu'il ne pouvait qu'y croire. Il sentait que le gamin ne plaisantait pas. De toute façon, on n'inventait pas une histoire pareille. Et pour prouver ses dires, Potter portait la Marque. S'il l'avait observé avec attention, il aurait pu remarquer quelques divergences avec la sienne, mais il n'examina pas le tatouage de son jeune hôte.

Mais ces pensées logiques n'interrompaient pas le flot d'incrédulité que ne manquait pas de provoquer ce genre de révélations. Il ne pouvait pas venir de ce monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait tué et torturé s'il s'était aventuré près de son repaire, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de parler.

Mais malgré toute sa logique…

… Il était heureux qu'il fut assis sinon la surprise et l'incrédulité aurait certainement eu raison de son éducation et il serait tombé par terre.

Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle situation. Il ne savait plus vraiment à quel sorcier se vouer. Et les yeux de Potter qui le fixaient ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre cible numéro un vous annonce en souriant qu'il n'est pas la dite cible mais son double parallèle, catapulté dans ce monde pour on ne sait quelle raison et que le dit double est le parfait opposé caractériel de votre cible.

…

Il avait mal à la tête.

Mais bon, la chose pouvait prendre un tour intéressant s'il arrivait à aborder le sujet avec son maître sans se prendre des Endoloris et autres sorts du même acabit.

Un coin de sa mémoire lui rappela soudainement que Macnair et Lestrange devaient revenir le soir même. S'il appréciait la présence de Lestrange quand celui ci ne luçi reprochait pas ses années de silence, elle posait un problème : il ne pourrait pas tenir la présence du garçon éternellement cachée. Manquait plus que le Maître arrive à l'improviste et il serait mort et enterré un rictus de douleur sur le visage.

Définitivement non.

Et les toutous de Dumbledore aussi allaient se mettre à la recherche du môme.

Cela ferait pas mal de monde chez lui à poser des questions. Et cela tournerait très mal pour lui.

Comme pour ajouter à ses problèmes déjà très nombreux, il entendit une porte claquer suivie par la voix rugissante de colère de sa tendre épouse. Que l'enfer engloutisse cette furie, songea-t-il.

- LUCIUS ! J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Son regard quitta deux minutes Potter qui s'installa mieux dans le fauteuil où il avait pris place tandis que le blond foudroyait sa femme du regard.

- Je te prie de faire montre de plus de tenue devant un invité, Cissy, dit il d'une voix polaire.

La blonde roula des yeux pas très impressionnée.

- De la _tenue_ ? Comment oses-tu me parler de tenue quand tu invites ce gamin au Manoir sans m'en dire un mot ?

- Il s'agit de l'invité de Draco. Et baisse d'un ton, je suis **sérieusement** fatigué.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Harry. Elle grimaça et sortit claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.

Lucius soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse en sorte que Cissy ne parle de 'l'invité de Draco' à personne. Et surtout pas à sa sœur. Il s'occuperait de cet énième problème plus tard. Il se reconcentra sur le facteur commun de tous ses problèmes du moment, j'ai nommé Harry Potter qui sourit.

- Etrange comme certaines choses ne changent pas.

Son sourire goguenard donna des envies de meurtre au père de Draco. Le blond se calma.

- Je m'occuperai de Narcissa plus tard. Pour le moment, je pense que tu devrais rentrer à Poudlard. Des Mangemorts doivent venir ce soir, et je ne pourrais pas cacher éternellement ta présence ici. De plus les toutous de Dumbledore doivent certainement te chercher.

Harry acquiesça.

- Quant à moi, je verrai si j'arrive à glisser un mot sur cette affaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Evitez de trop en parler autour de vous, dit Harry.

Face à l'air interrogateur de Lucius, il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici.

Malfoy hocha lentement la tête.

¤

- Tu repars alors ?

- Oui.

-…

- On s'est bien amusé quand même. De toute façon la rentrée est dans moins d'une semaine.

- Hn. Et tu vas faire quoi ?.

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

- Sûrement prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

- D'accord. On se reverra à Poudlard.

- Sans doute oui…

¤

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué… d'étrange chez lui ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Puis leur regards revinrent vers Sirius, Rogue et Dumbledore qui les avaient convié à cette discussion très importante sur le cas Potter.

-…

-…

Le silence qui s'installa eut vite fait d'énerver Rogue.

- Répondez. C'est à la portée de vos esprits étriqués, je pense de remarquer l'étrange comportement de Potter.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

-… Il… Il est meilleur qu'avant. Surtout en… Potions. Il a dit qu'il avait travaillé.

Rogue grimaça. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Même si…

- Le gosse réussit toutes ses Potions, dit il.

- …

-…

- Où a-t-il bien pu aller ?

Ron déglutit.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est important… Mais… Il est monté… dans la calèche de Malfoy.

- Quoi ?

- Oui…

- Il a peut être décidé de faire la paix avec Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Impossible, dit Rogue. Draco est un futur Mangemort en puissance. Le seigneur des ténèbres parle de lui. De plus il est impossible que Potter pénètre dans le Manoir Malfoy sans être repéré par Lucius qui le tuerait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Certes mais…

- Je peux toujours aller voir Lucius, cependant je doute que cela soit utile.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Tonks. Essoufflée, la jeune femme était ce jour là nantie d'une chevelure bleu ciel et d'un visage très ordinaire.

- Il a été aperçu au Chemin de Traverse.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit, les yeux de Black s'écarquillèrent et le visage de Rgue se ferma.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

¤

- Mais avec qui tu étais ?

- Aucune importance, déclara Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il se forgea une mine à la fois butée et songeuse qui convenait, trouvait-il parfaitement à la situation.

- Tu étais avec… une fille ?

- On s'est disputé, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sirius prit une mine affecté et commença à lui expliquer que c'était des choses inévitables et que blablabla…

…

Que ce soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre… Sirius Black était et restait un être insupportable. De son côté, Severus qui avait suivi la conversation se retrouva confirmé dans sa décision d'aller voir Lucius.

Il n'avait pas cru un instant aux contes du gosse.

¤

- Bonjour Lucius.

Le blond sursauta et foudroya du regard le brun qui venait de franchir l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Severus, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une des rares personne à pouvoir venir ici comme bon te semble que…

- Je suis venu te parler de Potter.

- De… Potter ?

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

- Et bien, il semble que toutes les personnes que je connais ait décidé de me parler de lui. Quel est ton problème à ce sujet ? Tu manques d'idée de punitions ou de prétextes à en donner ?

- Très drôle, Lucius, comme toujours.

Le blond ricana.

- Dépêche toi de parler. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, je ne vais pas bien dormir ce soir… j'aimerai essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil avant que Macnair et Lestrange ne vienne.

- Draco ne t'a pas parlé de Potter ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Il s'est plaint de son arrogance, de sa suffisance… Il ne s'est pas répandu en détails sur leurs bagarres. Rien de surprenant. Pourquoi, Potter donne des difficultés ? Ca vaut peut être le coup d'en parler au Maître, dit Lucius qui voyait une occasion en or de présenter tous les dehors de cette histoire à Voldemort.

- Peut être pas…

- Le Maître veut tout savoir sur Potter, dit il, énonçant une règle universelle.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Lestrange m'a dit que ton fils avait eu un invité ?

- Oui, un cousin, dit Lucius sans hésiter un seul instant, il est reparti tout à l'heure. Encore heureux, car vu la soirée qu'ils ont passé hier, je n'en aurais pas supporté une de plus ainsi.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Je vais te laisser dormir.

En le regardant partir, Lucius se mordit les lèvres. Il était presque certain que Rogue savait qu'il avait menti. Maudit soit son Occlumancie qui pouvait parvenir à résister au Maître lui-même.

¤

Dumbledore fourra dans sa bouche un bonbon acidulé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et lui proposa une friandise. Il ne fut nullement surpris quand le Maître des Potions la refusa d'un grognement.

- Me gaver de sucreries n'est pas une activité que j'apprécie.

- Ca vous mettrait de bonne humeur, dit gentiment le vieil homme.

Un autre regard furieux qui ne fit qu'amuser davantage le directeur de Poudlard.

- Qu'a donné cette visite chez Lucius ?

- Il va parler de Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, grogna Rogue. Et quand j'ai évoqué l'invité de Draco il m'a dit que c'était un cousin qui avait dormi chez lui. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je pense qu'il mentait.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous croyez que c'était Harry ?

- Franchement, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi croire… C'est tellement aberrant, toute cette histoire.

- …

- Albus ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- … Attendre… Et observer… Nous verrons comment agir plus tard.

¤

«_ CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM POURSUIT SES MEFAITS_

_Hier soir, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, accompagné d'une vingtaine de Mangemort a attaqué le Pré au Lard. Parmi les nombreux blessés, dont certains ont été admis à St Mangouste en urgence il faut déplorer six morts. Mlle Ombrage, Mr Davies, Mlle Zaker, Mr Fletcher, Mme Siwey et Mlle Rosmerta. Le Ministère de la Magie a décrété jour de deuil national… »_

Harry reposa le journal et s'assit songeur dans le fauteuil de sa salle commune. Hermione et Ron le fixaient d'un air inquiet. Ils savaient à quel point la mort des autres pouvait affecter Harry.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

Le brun la regarda.

- Je crois que je vais monter un peu dans ma chambre.

L'air très compréhensive, Hermione acquiesça.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_

* * *

**Harry** : … C'est pas fameux.  
**Draco** : Comme d'hab.  
**Voldie** : En plus c'est pas long.  
**Draco** : Et en retard.  
**Harry** : Et…  
**Bunny** : ET VOS GUEULES !  
**Harry** : Maaaaaaais ! On te dit ce qu'on pense.  
**Bunny** : Vos avis ne m'intéressent pas combien de fois je dois vous le répéter ?  
**Draco** : On essaye de se rendre… utiles…  
**Bunny** : (méfiante) Ah oui ?  
**Draco et Harry** : Mââââ ouiiiiiii !  
**Bunny** : Ben faites moi plaisir, restez sages quand j'essaye de vous tuer. D'accord ?  
**Draco Harry** : T.T  
**Voldie** : Je savais que ça marcherait pas…  
**Bunny** :……… 

**Prochain chapitre** : _Lucius parle à Voldemort, Rogue s'interroge encore – le pauvre. Les cours reprennent, Harry est en manque de Magie Noire et Voldie veut rencontrer Potter._


	11. Raphaïl Koblenz

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteure** : Bunny  
**Genre** : pleins de choses. Humour ? Dark, délire…  
**Résumé** : Voldemort entre en scène…  
**Disclamer** : Ben… Rien à mwa…

* * *

**RAR - MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES**

**

* * *

**

**Crystal D'Avalon** : C'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'il est 'légèrement' psychopathe. Voila la suite ! Contente que tu ais aimé !

**Onarluca** : Voila la suite !

**Bellasidious** : Ooh… je suis désolée de l'attente… Là encore c'était trop long je suis désolée mais pour une fois j'y suis pas pour grand-chose, mon PC avait rendu l'âme perdant avec lui tous ses jolis pitits fichiers V.V

**Snapye** : je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Sevy. A réfléchir. Huhuh..

**Lotus971** : contente que tu aimes. La suite !

**Egwene Al Vere** : Oups… ça risque d'être difficile les liens du sang… j'ai du mal à me remotiver à taper tout ce que j'avais fait, mais ça viendra ! Promis !

**Rebecca Black** : Ok ! Merci de la review

**Philosopho** : Le voila notre Voldie national. J'espère qu'il est pas trop OOC… Voila la suite ! Elements nouveau ? Mystèèèèèère. Peut être dans ce chapitre, peut être paaaas !

**Sybel26** : C'est gentil de t'en faire pour Lulu et son beau ¤¤¤. Il devrait s'en sortir vivant. Mais je ne te garantis pas les égratignures

**Cédric Potter** : Voila la suite !

**Débi** : Voila la suite, merci du p'tit mot ! Pour la publication désolée mais j'ai eu des problèmes de type informatique…

**Légion** : c'est une idée ça… Fercaël sera bientôt parmi nous et l'ange des ténèbres fera saigner la lune. BWAAAAAAAAHAHAAHAAH… L'assassinat des Gryffys devraient encore prendre un ou deux chapitres mais la torture voldemorienne te fera patienter j'espère.

**Sahada** : J'ai noté l'idée et je la trouve très bonne ! Mais je le ferai certainement plus tard…

**Tchaye** : Le vrai Harry est une future fic, merci Sahada. Voila la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Raphaïl Koblenz**

**

* * *

° **

C'était définitivement les semaines les plus horribles de toute son existence. Même un internement du genre passager à Azkaban lui semblait tout d'un coup plus ludique et plus possible de ce qu'il avait à faire, là tout de suite dans moins de quinze secondes.

- Ah, Lucius.

La voix glaciale de son maître l'accueillit.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de me rejoindre.

Le blond resta silencieux. Finalement Lord Voldemort se désintéressa des cobayes du nouveau sort qu'il avait inventé quelques semaines plus tôt. Un sot d'écartèlement que le Lord semblait beaucoup apprécier. Lucius songea un instant qu'il n'aimerait pas en faire les frais.

- Je dois vous parler, Maître.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard vaguement hautain, comme s'il pouvait juger à l'avance les valeurs des informations qu'il allait lui donner.

- Parle.

Sachant que de toute façon il prendrait au final un Endoloris, Lucius se lança sans vraiment réfléchir aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Ces derniers temps, Draco m'a beaucoup parlé de Potter… Il disait qu'il avait changé du tout au tout et qu'il évitait au maximum la Sang de Bourbe et le rouquin. Là où ça devient étrange c'est que Potter n'a pas cherché à masquer à mon fils le mépris que lui inspiraient ses amis. Sang de Bourbe, indigne du nom de sorcier, il n'a jamais mâché ses mots et son mépris n'était pas joué.

- Voila qui est intéressant, dit froidement le dark Lord, je suppose que tu as cherché en savoir plus ?

- Oui, Maître…

- J'ai cédé à Draco et j'ai invité Potter aux vacances.

- Lucius ?

- Maître ?

- Te rends tu compte que les vacances sont _passées _?

- Oui, Maître.

- Endoloris.

La voix de Voldemort resta glaciale, sans la moindre émotion quand il prononça son sort. La douleur de Lucius lui était totalement indifférente. Il pouvait bien se briser les cordes vocales que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas bougé un sourcil.

- Continue, dit Voldemort sur le même ton, levant le sort.

- Il est… venu chez moi… j'ai promis à Draco de ne rien dire… et… j'ai eu l'explication au comportement de Potter…

-…

- Le soir où j'ai vu Lestrange et Macnair pour ce que vous avez demandé… Draco et Potter ont abusé de la boisson. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vu Potter… La Marque des Ténèbres était tatouée sur son bras gauche.

- Endoloris.

La voix resta calme. Basse. Froide. Mais le ton transpirait de fureur glacée. Les yeux rouges brillaient de colère.

- Est-ce là le seul conte que tu as pu m'inventer pour justifier ton attitude ?

- Je… le jure…, dit le blond entre deux hurlements.

Les yeux rouges se rétrécirent. Il augmenta l'intensité du sort. Quelques minutes encore et Lucius perdrait la raison. Il le savait et ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Le fait que Lucius lui raconte de telles histoires l'agaçait singulièrement et il n'avait pas besoin d'un fabulateur dans ses troupes.

_°-. Tom… Il dit vrai… _

Nagini regardait Lucius, dardant sa langue glacée dans la direction de son serviteur agenouillé qui hurlait, ses mains s'agrippaient violemment à ses poignets et du sang coulait des endroits où les ongles de Malfoy s'étaient plantés.

_°-. Il dit vrai_, répéta le serpent.

La mage noir leva la baguette. Lucius s'effondra par terre, évanoui. Sans un regard pour lui, Voldemort quitta la pièce, songeur, Nagini enroulé autour de lui.

° - ° - °

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous… Avant que nous ne montions nous coucher après cet excellent repas, j'ai bien peur d'avoir quelque chose à vous dire. Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort est de retour parmi nous, ce qui va inclure des normes de sécurité plus élevée encore que ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à présent. Par ailleurs, je suppose que chacun d'entre vous est au fait de cette triste nouvelle que je dois vous annoncer. L'attaque du Pré au Lard mené par Lord Voldemort a coûté la vie à six personnes, dont deux travaillaient cette année à Poudlard. Miss Ombrage et votre professeur de Défense, Miss Zaker… j'aimerais une minute de silence pour leur rendre hommage…

° - ° - °

- Bien… J'ai donc demandé au professeur Rogue de prendre la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et Raphaïl Koblenz sera notre nouveau professeur de Potion.

Le regard de Harry se porta sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était châtain, vêtu de noir, du genre sportif hebdomadaire. Il avait un visage agréable qui était complètement effacé par ses deux yeux. Deux yeux bleus diaphanes qui en paraissait gris, des yeux bleus comme le ciel plus froid que la glace qui semblait pouvoir percer les âmes. Harry sembla se figer en observant l'homme. Il entendit vaguement Parvati murmurer à Hermione combien ce prof était mignon.

Cet homme… Il n'aurait jamais cru le voir ici. Pourtant, cela aurait dû être logique. Il était tellement unique que Harry n'avait pas pensé à sa probable présence dans ce monde. Raphaïl Koblenz, mi allemand, mi russe. Et son parrain aussi accessoirement.

° - ° - °

- T'as une sale tête, lui annonça Rogue le lendemain.

L'enfoiré était rayonnant. Son statut de prof contre les forces du mal le mettait de bonne humeur. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il était même sympathique avec Koblenz.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, marmonna Lucius en avalant la potion que lui avait fait son prétendu ami.

- Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

- Pas apprécié ce que je lui ai dit.

Ses neurones avaient du mal à se connecter entre eux. Mais bon il n'était pas shooté au point de ne pas savoir qu'il fallait en dire le moins possible sur cette affaire jusqu'à ce que le Lord ne le décide. Lucius se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé perdre l'esprit. Peut être l'avait-il cru au final. Il éviterait de parler de cette histoire à Draco.

- … Ca avait un rapport avec Potter ?

- Evidemment, répondit le blond.

- Mais…

- Severus, je suis fatigué et je ne rêve de rien d'autre que mon lit.

Severus resta longuement les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur l'endroit où Lucius s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

'_Il se passe quelque chose avec Potter… Mais quoi ?'_

° - ° - °

Le gamin était également doué dans cette matière, constata Severus le lendemain. Il avait très vite compris le concept des sorts informulés. Et lui poser des colles se révélait aussi ardu qu'en poser à la Sang de… à Granger. Les dents serrées, il fixa Potter qui envoyait balader son partenaire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Severus aurait dû être content. Plus le gamin apprenait la Magie, plus sa puissance se révélait. Et plus les chances qu'il mette fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres sans y laisser la vie augmentaient. Il y en avait peu mais cette chance existait.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux verts ne lui plaisait pas ?

_Quelque chose_ clochait.

° - ° - °

- Nous allons entamer la fabrication de la Potion Felix Felicis, dit lentement Koblenz. Qui peut m'en donner les propriétés ? Monsieur Malfoy ?

Au plus grand désespoir des sixième années, Koblenz n'avait rien à envier à Rogue côté sympathie. Et lui, ne favorisait pas les Serpentard. Il semblait avoir une aversion mesquine pour Granger. Mais pour le reste, il était totalement indifférent. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à des Hyppogriffes, il n'aurait pas changé de ton. Cela plaisait à Harry, c'était tout à fait le caractère de « son » Raphaïl Koblenz.

° - ° - °

Raphaïl Koblenz, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, jeta un regard méprisant au gamin qui traînait dans ses pattes. Parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il avait accepté de s'enterrer dans cette maudite école. Ah oui. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Un juron russe s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Décidément, c'était une épidémie. Les élèves s'acharnaient à le bousculer alors qu'il transportait une substance dangereuse. Peut être une vélléité de lui trancher les mains ou de faire exploser un couloir de l'école...

Un gamin de quatorze ans venait de le bousculer mettant à mal son équilibre qu'il avait toujours jugé inébranlable et lui faisant perdre au passage son self control.

- CRIVEY ! Dégagez de là avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !

- Oui, professeur, pardon professeur, couina le gosse en tentant d'attraper son appareil photo tombé au sol le plus vite possible.

- Et si vous continuez à trimbaler cet engin de malheur dans les couloirs et dans mes cours je me verrai contraint de vous le confisquer, menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et dans sa voix froide on pouvait comprendre que la chose n'avait rien d'une corvée pour l'homme.

Denis Crivey blanchit, comme si la pensée d'être séparé de son appareil bien-aimé était trop horrible pour lui. Il hocha la tête et prit la fuite devant son professeur se disant que tous les profs de cette matière se devaient d'être parfaitement abjects, épouvantables, horribles…

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme regarda le garçon fuir tandis que ses lèvres laissaient tomber deux mots méprisants.

- _Schmutzig-Blut _(1)

° - ° - °

- Je suis content que la journée soit finie.

- Les cours viennent à peine de commencer…

- Et je viens juste de me rendre compte que Koblenz et Rogue dans la même journée, ce n'est _pas_ humain.

- Je trouve que le professeur Koblenz est très pédagogue et-

- Et tu as passé tout le cours à le reluquer, je te signale.

- Pas du tout, s'indigna Hermione.

- Si, c'est vrai. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Hn ? Fatigué… J'vais vous laisser vous disputer…

- Mais… Harry ?

- Franchement, Ron, vos disputes de couple, très peu pour moi.

- Mais…

- Sans. Moi.

° - ° - °

- Lucius.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Je veux rencontrer… ce Potter.

- Oui Maître.

Le blond disparut, laissant derrière lui un Lord Noir aux yeux étrangement songeurs, qui réfléchissaient à toutes les possibilités que lui donnait cette histoire abracadabrante si elle était vraie. Sinon, cela serait la preuve que Potter avait définitivement perdu la tête, ce qui n'était pas non plus une mauvaise chose pour ses plans.

° - ° - °

- Je vais les tuer… Je vais les tuer… Je te jure que je vais les tuer…

- Mââââââh oui…, répondit le blond en tournant une page de Balai Magasine.

- Et quand je pense que cette putain de Sang de Bourbe a passé son temps à le reluquer, à…

- Comme la majeure partie de la population féminine de l'école, répondit le blond sans lâcher des yeux son magasine bien aimé.

- Draco, tu ne peux pas lâcher ce magasine et _m'écouter_ ?

- Moui… Tu savais qu'ils allaient sortir un Nimbus 2004 ? Je ne pense pas qu'il vaille un Eclair de Feu, cependant…

- DRACO ! Ce n'est pas drôle. J'essaye d'être sérieux.

- Je cherche un nouveau balai, Riri, laisse moi donc lire en paix.

- _Riri_ ?

- Tu es narcissique au point de m'appeler par ton nom maintenant ? soupira un Draco exaspéré.

- Et aussi psychopathe au point d'hurler dans toutes l'école, dans toutes les langues que je connais ''je vais te tuer'' avant de passer à l'action. Satisfait ?

- Non. J'hésite entre un Foudre du ciel III et un Nimbus 2004…

Harry poussa un gémissement désespéré.

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Bunny** : J'ai vaincu !  
**Harry** : O.o façon de parler.  
**Bunny** :P Vous avez vu mon Raffie ? Moi je l'adooooore !  
'**Raffie'** : C'est bon pour mon grade ça ?  
**Harry** : Va savoir…  
**Bunny** : Qui vivra verra…  
**Raffie et Harry** : C'est toute notre problème…

_Au prochain chapitre :  
_

_- On en sait plus sur Raphaïl  
- On en sait plus sur ce qui a conduit Riri dans ce monde  
- Lulu organise la rencontre Harry versus Voldie  
- Rogue désespère sur le manque d'indice  
- Dumbledore manque de bonbons au citron  
- Ron et Hermione se disputent (comment ça on s'en fout ?)_

Unique note

(1) Ce qui est sensé signifier en allemand-_ sang impur _mais je ne garantis rien et me méfie extrêmement du dictionnaire linguistique que jai dégotté sur le net... Désolée pour les germanistes...

RDV au prochain chapitre ! P'tite review ?


	12. Rencontre

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteure** : Mwaaaaa !  
**Genre** : Pleins de choses, du genre délirant...  
**Résumé** : Rafaïl est vraiment strange et Harry à deux doigts du meurtre. Et Dumbledore est un poulpe fan de Starwars. Si, si.  
**Disclamer** : Rien à moi. Par contre Raffie est MA propriété privée. D'ailleurs c'est tatoué sur son corps divin ! PAS TOUCHE !

**

* * *

RAR**

**

* * *

**

**Rebecca-Black** : Contente que tu aimes ! Voila la suite !

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Ben... Long... Tout est relatif (rougit) je pensais publier vraiment plus vite que ça mais j'ai pas réellement eu le temps... Mais bon, le chapitre est là. VICTOIRE ! Le lapin a vaincu :P

**Philoso** : Désolé pour le pseudo, lapsus révélateur :D Ca m'embête de te l'avoir écorché, je revérifierai deux fois maintenant :P Ah, oui, pas d'excuse pour ne pas écrire cette rencontre. Mais l'ennui c'est qu'elle a l'air très attendu et que j'ai pas envie de décevoir mes lecteurs adorés. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... Ce qui est loin d'être sûr V.V J'aimerai beaucoup avoir ton avis...

**Nefra** : Plus d'udapte ? V.V Difficiiiiiiiiile ! Remarque, c'est plus facile maintenant. Le début avait du mal à venir mais bon écrire m'éclate encore plus à ce niveau là. J'aime les faire souffrir. Moi sadique ? Meuh non ! Juste psychopathe... Lire les bouquins en allemand O.o'' Ouah ! Quel courage ! Bravo ! Merci. Je retiens le terme ça pourra être utile par la suite. Tu es germaniste, donc ? Ca te dérange si je t'envoie des questions pour mon p'tit Raffie ?

**Debi** : Ben la voila cette fameuse rencontre... J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Bellasidious** : Deux ans ? O.o'''' N'exagérons rien quand même V.V. Seulement un an et demi... -.- Pour douze chapitres c'est pas gloriiiiiiiiieux V.V J'ai hoooooooooooooooonteuh ! Huhu ! Torture, torture... Mwahahaha... La voila la rencontre versus Voldie-Riri. Haut les coeurs ! J'espère que cela te plaira ! Bisouuuuuus !

**Rosiel** : Aaaah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît la valeur de mon Raffie. T'es pas au bout de tes peines avec lui :P BWAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH !

**lunathelunatic** : Merci

**Simoi** : Voila la suite...

**Tchaye** : Merci, voila la suite.

**Cédric Potter** : MDR ! Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! Moui, moi aussi j'ai des idées sur cette histoire lool. Mais j'avoue être plus concentrée sur l'interaction de Dark Riri avec les habitants de ce monde qu'à sa culture magique… Mais bon, il apprendra, quand même des trucs. En parlant de Voldemort…

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**Rencontre **

**

* * *

- **

**- **Vous voulez un peu de crème au caramel ? demanda gentiment Albus à son voisin de table – Raphaïl. Le malheureux avait eu un peu de retard et avait dû se résoudre à prendre place près de l'allumé de service. Ses yeux bleus jetaient des regards haineux à Rogue qui avait l'air de trouver sa position _très_ drôle pour ce qu'en disait les deux ombres noires qui lui servaient d'yeux.

- _Non_, fut la réponse froide de son interlocuteur.

- Oh… C'est bien dommage, dit Dumbledore sur un ton déçu. Mais ça en fera plus pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je peux en manger à satiété maintenant que ces chers Messieurs Weasley ne sont plus dans l'école pour nous inonder de leurs inventives Crèmes Canari…

Alors qu'il concluait son discours en dégustant une cuillérée de crème caramel, le vénérable Directeur de Poudlard se vit transformer en poulpe violet à pois blanc. La pieuvre renversa un certain nombre de choses sur la table des professeurs et manqua de se casser la figure par terre sous les rires incontrôlés de la moitié de la salle.

Vingt secondes plus tard un Dumbledore un peu étonné réapparut. Les rires se calmèrent.

- Vous disiez, Professeur ? demanda Raphaïl avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent mais qui respirait le sarcasme.

- Il semblerait que nos joyeux bambins aient fait collecte au Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances, dit Dumbledore toujours aussi jovial.

Raphaïl leva les yeux au ciel.

oO°Oo

- Non ! Non, non et non !

- Mais Hermioooneuh…

- NON ! Tu n'avais qu'à _travailler_ pendant les vacances ! Je ne te ferai _pas_ ton devoir de Botanique, n'y compte pas. J'en ai plus que marre de pallier tes devoirs ratés et ton manque d'enthousiasme pour les études. Tu ne veux pas travailler, d'accord. Mais pour l'amour de Gryffondor, _assume._

- S'il te plaît…

- **_NON _**! Tu le veux en quelle langue ?

- Sur le fond, elle n'a pas tort, Ron, dit la voix neutre de Harry.

- Oh, tu peux causer, marmonna Ron, agressif, à une époque tu n'avais rien contre l'aide d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas de l'aide que tu veux, Ronald Weasley. C'est du mâchage de travail pur et simple. Tu veux pas que je m'entraîne à imiter ton écriture ? Je suis sûre qu'un sort peut faire cet effet là…

- Quand à "l'aide" d'Hermione, les choses… changent…

Ron le foudroya du regard.

- Puisque personne ne veut m'aider je vais passer la nuit sur mon devoir…

_'Pauvre crétin…'_

Il regarda Ron essayer de les faire culpabiliser. Cette attitude le dégoûtait encore plus que toutes celles qu'il avait pu prêter au rouquin.

- Ron…

- Ne l'aide pas, murmura Harry. Si tu cèdes au chantage affectif, tu ne sortiras jamais de la spirale.

Un bon conseil qu'il daignait lui donner. Parce que Weasley lui tapait encore plus sur les nerfs que Granger. C'était dire à quel point il ne pouvait pas encadrer sa face parsemée de tâche de rousseur de vilaine belette.

- Mais…

- Cela ne lui fera pas de mal d'utiliser les quelques neurones qu'il a.

Cela aurait pu être une phrase gentiment sarcastique. Mais Hermione frissonna au ton de son ami. Il était froid, neutre comme s'il en pensait chaque mot. Il était _méprisant._

oO°Oo

- Maître ?

- Bonsoir Lucius. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée pour faire venir ce cher Potter sous le nez du vieux fou… Il faudrait que tu envoies un message à ton fils.

- Le courrier est surveillé…

- Est-ce que le mot "codé" a une signification pour toi ?

- Oui, Maître…

- Bien…

Le silence s'installa. Un sourire vint orner les lèvres de Lord Voldemort alors que ses yeux brillaient cruellement dans la pénombre.

- Lucius ?

- Oui, Maître ?

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- M-Maître ?

Seul un ricanement froid lui répondit le faisant imperceptiblement frissonner. Qu'est-ce que son Maître pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

oO°Oo

Les cours avaient repris depuis quinze jours. Harry désespérait de recevoir des nouvelles du Lord Noir. Lucius avait pourtant dit qu'il s'en occuperait. Draco avait juste reçu une demande voilée de la prochaine date de sortie du Pré au Lard.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée. Mais à mon avis, ça signifie problème pour notre cher directeur.

-… Dépêche toi, on a cours avec Koblenz, grimaça Malfoy.

- Tu l'aimes pas ?

- Non.

- Ca a le mérite d'être sincère, se moqua Harry.

oO°Oo

- WEASLEY ! Lâchez _immédiatement_ ce que vous tenez dans la main !

- Je-

- TOUT DE SUITE !

- C'est un œil de salamandre, Ron et pas un œil de triton, marmonna Harry, excédé. Les yeux de tritons qu'il faut sont violet striés de jaune. Avec un truc comme ça tu feras exploser la classe.

Ron lâcha l'œil précipitamment.

Les yeux bleus froids de Koblenz s'illuminèrent.

- Potter, si vous croyez pouvoir faire le cours à ma place, dites le moi, je vous en prie, ça m'épargnera des efforts. Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Ron serra les poings mais Harry resta impassible regardant le professeur avec un air interloqué.

_Harry, si tu crois tout savoir mieux que moi, dis le moi… Ca m'évitera de me casser la tête à trouver un moyen de vous inculquer ce maudit sort. _

Un souvenir, pas très vieux remonta dans sa mémoire.

oO°Oo

**FLASH BLACK**

_**- AVADA KEDAVRA !**_

_- Amateur, se moqua Harry avec une grimace tandis que le sort de Lestrange Junior ne faisait pas grand-chose à l'araignée qui verrait sa vie se rallonger de quelques secondes._

_- Oh ça va Fercaël, marmonna Damon Lestrange._

_- J'y peux rien si t'es pas doué. _

_- Ca suffit vous deux ! Harry, si tu crois tout savoir mieux que moi, dis le moi. Ca m'évitera de me casser la tête à vous inculquer ce maudit sort._

_- Désolé Parrain. Mais tu ne fais pas un excellent pédagogue, se moqua Harry. _

_Il se prit un regard noir (enfin, plutôt vert dans ce cas) de l'Avada Kedavra qui tue tandis que la leçon reprenait._

_- Penser à tuer ne suffit pas. Il faut **désirer** la mort de l'autre et non pas seulement la penser… _

oO°Oo

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Potter.

- Oh, mais je vous fais confiance en matière de _pédagogie_…

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les prunelles de Koblenz. Il pensa un moment l'avoir rêvé. Puis après réflexion, il décida que son professeur était bel et bien amusé.

- Je vous prouverai que vous avez tout à fait raison de me faire confiance. Vous n'avez qu'à venir vérifier en retenue ce soir, à vingt heures…

Harry ferma la bouche le restant du cours.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? soupira Hermione. Il ne t'agresse pas comme Rogue, et toi tu-

- Faut croire que j'aime pas les profs de Potions, répondit Harry. Bon, je dois y aller. A plus vous deux.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter un mot, Harry disparaissait au détour d'un couloir.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? marmonna Ron sans comprendre.

-… Aucune idée, Ron, dit pensivement Hermione, aucune idée…

oO°Oo

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Bonsoir Potter.

Son professeur finit par relever la tête. Ses yeux bleus brillaient bizarrement. Le silence qui s'installa était à couper au couteau. Pas vraiment dérangeant, Harry ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Le silence était étrange. Harry se décida à le briser.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-...

-...

- Pour remplacer Zaker.

- Pourquoi Zaker est morte ?

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Koblenz.

- Pourquoi dirai-je cela à l'enfant prodige de Dumbledore ?

Il sembla amusé par la fureur dissimulée dans les yeux de Harry qu'il entr'aperçut un bref instant, comme s'il savait que cette simple phrase l'énerverait autant qu'une insulte.

-… Que dois-je faire ?

- …

- Je suis en retenue, non ? Que dois je faire ?

Koblenz sourit sadiquement.

oO°Oo

_Une semaine plus tard…_

- Je dois vous annoncer une triste nouvelle, dit le directeur de Poudlard qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi vieux. Pendant l'attaque du Pré au Lard, votre camarade de Gryffondor de cinquième année, Colin Crivey a été capturé.

Le frère de Crivey pleurait doucement tandis que ses amis l'entouraient du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce spectacle pathétique agaçait sincèrement Harry. Il se demandait à quoi rimait toute cette comédie. Un gamin de quinze ans capturé ? Dans quel but ?

Il était plus probable que le corps ait été tellement déformé par les sorts qu'il n'avait pu être identifié. Il jeta un coup d'œil pensif à Koblenz. Celui-ci le regardait. Et, pendant un instant, Harry crut voir un sourire bien caché, au fond de ses yeux.

oO°Oo

- Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, dit Harry, c'est ce que fabrique Voldemort.

- Peux-tu éviter de _prononcer son nom_ ?

- Draco, ça me fait _aussi_ bizarre. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous demander la date de la prochaine sortie en nous enjoignant de ne pas nous y rendre pour y tuer un gamin sans intérêt ?

- Il ne l'a pas tué, Potter. Il l'a _capturé._

Apparemment, Draco avait compris quelque chose que lui ne saisissait pas.

- Et bien vas-y. Explique, je n'attends que ça.

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais je pense que d'ici peu nous recevrons un courrier de mon père. Crivey a été capturé. Et c'est là le mot clef de l'histoire. Il aurait peut être paru plus simple pour le Seigneur de t'enlever au Pré au Lard mais les mesures de sécurité auraient sûrement été doublées.

- Et alors ? bouda Fercaël qui ne voyait toujours pas où voulait en venir le blond.

- _Réfléchis._ Potter est un _Gryffondor._ Une créature stupide qui n'agit qu'en fonction de ce qu'il _ressent_, sans la moindre réflexion. L'an dernier, il a failli tuer pleins de gens en se précipitant droit dans la gueule du loup pour sauver un de ses amis au département des Mystères.

- Donc ?

- Donc, Saint Potter que tu es, tu vas aller sauver Crivey de son horrible destin. Tu vas aller tirer ce parasite des griffes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Parce que tu es un putain de Griffy, ou plutôt censé l'être. Alors en bon héros plein de courage et d'honneur, tu vas aller au secours de ce petit con qui a passé sa scolarité collé aux basques de Potter, bavant indécemment sur son passage.

-… Ce genre de missions peut faire des morts, dit gravement Harry.

- Oui… Tu comptes emmener Weasley ?

- Non. Mais tuer Crivey si j'en ai l'occasion, oui. J'ai _horreur_ des photos.

Draco se mit à ricaner.

oO°Oo

Trois jours plus tard, une lettre de Lucius arrivait.

A mots très couverts, il suggérait à Harry de venir au Manoir Malfoy afin de rencontrer une connaissance commune.

Harry avait hâte d'être le week-end.

oO°Oo

- _Quoi_ ? hurla Weasley.

- Je "sais" où est Colin, dit Harry trois jours plus tard.

- Mais…

- Disons que j'ai… espionné - un peu - les vils serpents. Il faut y aller très vite ou il sera trop tard.

- … prévenir les profs.

- Dumbledore n'est pas là. MacGonagall et l'Ordre refuseront d'agir sans lui, dit Harry. Et le temps d'attendre qu'ils soient prêts, Colin ne sera plus là-bas… Ou pire il sera mort. C'est mon ami, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber.

- On t'accompagne ! décidèrent-ils.

- En fait… j'aurais préféré que vous restiez ici, les détrompa Harry. Il faudrait surveiller Malfoy et Koblenz.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul.

- Je serai moins repérable seul. Et puis j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité. Cette fois, je _sais_ où je vais. A quoi je dois m'attendre.

- C'était sûrement un piège.

- Probablement.

Il prit un ton tragique très convaincant.

- Mais est-ce une raison pour abandonner Colin à la torture ?

Ils baissèrent la tête. Non. Evidemment que non.

- Hermione surveillera Malfoy. Mais je t'accompagnerai, décida Ron.

_« Et fuck. » _Maudit soit l'indicible amitié des Gryffondor. Il allait falloir trouver une parade et vite.

oO°Oo

- Une retenue à Weasley ? Ce week-end ? s'étonna Rogue.

- S'il te plaît, Parrain. Mets le avec Rusard si tu veux.

- Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? soupira l'ex-Maître des Potions.

- Mais rien, sourit Draco. Absolument rien.

Un sourire Serpentardesque éclaira pendant une seconde leurs deux visages alors que l'adulte hochait la tête, acceptant apparemment de se plier à la demande du plus jeune.

oO°Oo

- MAUDITE VIEILLE CHAUVE SOURIS ASSOIFEE D'INJUSTICE !

- RON ! N'insulte pas un Professeur.

- Retenue avec Rusard. Ce week-end. Sans aucun motif, en plus... Je HAIS ce prof... Tu ne peux pas y aller Harry. Pas seul.

- J'irai seul, le détrompa Harry. Il n'est pas question de t'emmener Hermione. Vous n'aurez qu'à prévenir Dumbledore dès que vous le verrez.

_« Il ne risquera pas de venir nous gêner au moins. »_

Hésitants, ils le regardèrent.

- Et dire quelque chose à Rogue ?

- Il ne croira pas un mot de ce que vous lui direz, dit Harry.

Le Mangemort était on ne plus louche et Harry trouvait qu'il traînait bien trop souvent dans les affaires de Dumbledore pour qu'il ne soit pas impliqué dans l'Ordre.

Hors de question de prendre le moindre risque.

Aussi après maintes négociations difficiles, il réussit à quitter Poudlard pour aller faire une visite de courtoisie à Lord Voldemort. Il trouvait l'idée délicieusement drôle.

oO°Oo

- Bonjour Potter. Comment se passe vos cours ? demanda poliment Lucius.

Un sourire satisfait arriva sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Et bien ma foi, très bien, répondit aimablement le jeune sorcier. Un peu de mal en Comportement du Parfait Gryffondor, peut être.

La remarque lui valut un petit sourire mi-narquois, mi-amusé.

- Suivez moi, dit le blond.

Le garçon emboîta le pas au Maître des lieux pour se rendre vers la salle où se trouvait un autre Maître bien plus effrayant que celui-ci.

oO°Oo

- Harry Potter…

La voix glaciale de Voldemort vint caresser ses oreilles et il se dit que cette intonation mortellement froide lui avait manqué.

- Puisqu'on en est là, autant que vous m'appeliez Fercaël. Je ne suis pas ce misérable Gryffondor qui se croit tenu de sauver le monde.

Lord Voldemort le jaugea du regard. Ses lèvres minces, presque inexistantes légèrement pincées. Harry se fit la réflexion que la presque mort n'avait pas réussi à ce Voldemort là. Il ressemblait à une créature de cauchemar, mi homme, mi démoniaque. Une baffe mentale plus tard, il remercia Salazar que le Mage Noir soit de bonne humeur. Il sentait qu'encore une remarque de ce genre et il était bon pour un Endoloris. S'il pouvait s'en passer, cela serait mieux.

- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur. C'est juste que "Harry" commence à m'agacer singulièrement.

Voldemort le contempla quelques secondes.

- Je pensai vraiment que Lucius divaguait. Mais tu n'as pas l'air sujet à un sortilège de Confusion, _Potter._

Harry grimaça mais accepta à contrecœur l'appellation. Puisqu'il le fallait.

- Maintenant, je veux m'en tenir à ta version, siffla le Mage noir alors que ses narines parurent s'ouvrir davantage encore. Il sut que le Mage déployait toutes ses perceptions pour repérer d'éventuels mensonges. Etant donné qu'il pratiquait parfaitement l'Occlumancie et la Legicimancie – pas sans mal, mais il y était parvenu – il y avait peu de chance que le mage capte quoi que ce soit. Mais Fercaël choisit de ne pas fermer son esprit.

- Je me suis réveillé chez l'Autre. Potter. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Puis j'ai compris que j'étais atterri dans un autre monde. Que dans ce monde, nos destins n'ont pas pris le même tournant. Moi dans les ténèbres et lui saint preux de la magie blanche.

Tant de mépris dans sa voix. Il haïssait son double. Pour sa gentillesse malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, pour son courage.

_« Le courage… Quelle bonne blague… Qu'est-ce que c'est que le courage ? Foncer tête baissée dans le danger ? Agir sans réfléchir sur le coup des sentiments. Agir pour ''le bien commun'' sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? La belle affaire… »_

Et pour bien d'autre chose. Pour son visage, le même que le sien. Pour certains de ses tics, qui lui ressemblaient. Il le haïssait autant pour sa ressemblance que pour sa différence. Harry était certain que s'il était mis dans la même pièce que "l'Autre" ils s'entretueraient. Car il ne pouvait pas supporter l'image qu'il avait de Harry Potter sur les photos de ses amis.

Il finit son histoire. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, elle fit rire Voldemort. Il semblait autant amusé par sa haine pour son double que par le mépris sous adjacent dans ses phrases pour ce monde de rouge et d'or où il était tombé. Le Mage noir hocha la tête.

- Fercaël…

Il leva les yeux.

Les yeux rouges scintillaient. Amusement, cruauté. Quelque chose entre les deux.

- MAÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎTRE !

Harry se retourna pour voir Pettigrew entrer sans annonce dans la salle où se trouvait Lord Voldemort.

- Queudver, dit Voldemort.

- P-Potter ! Il a quitté Poudlard.

- _Endoloris_, soupira le Mage Noir sur un ton faussement fatigué.

Ce qui le fit bien rire, c'était que le gamin avait fait exactement la même chose. Oubliant ce qu'il voulait dire à Fercaël, il regarda avec intérêt l'effet de _deux_ Endoloris envoyés simultanément sur la même personne.

- Excusez moi, Seigneur.

Le Mage noir ne répondit pas. Il finit par retirer le sort et ordonna à Pettigrew de quitter la pièce. Celui-ci s'exécuta en vitesse non sans avoir lancer un regard terrorisé au jeune brun près de son Maître.

- Comme je le disais avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, même si ta présence m'ait grandement utile, je tâcherai de t'aider, dit la Mage noir avec un sourire sardonique.

Fercaël arqua un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien motiver Lord Voldemort pour l'aider.

- Merci Seigneur. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Puis-je proposer mes services à votre volonté le temps que je ne regagne mon monde ?

Lord Voldemort sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Tu peux. Et je les accepte.

oO°Oo

- Je peux vous poser une question Seigneur ?

- Je t'écoute, Fercaël…

- Koblenz. Que fait-il à Poudlard ?

- … De quoi parles tu ?

- Il n'y est pas sous vos ordres ?

- Absolument pas. Malheureusement, il a obtenu le poste avant qu'un de mes Mangemorts ne puissent le prendre, grommela Voldemort. A ne pas en douter, cet échec leur avait valu plusieurs Doloris si ce n'était un Avada Kedavra bien placé.

Fercaël le remercia de sa réponse d'un signe de tête. Il réfléchissait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que il est loin d'être un ami de Dumbledore. Il méprise les Sang de Bourbe. Et s'il n'est pas à Poudlard pour _vous_… Pourquoi y est-il ?

Les yeux écarlates de Voldemort se rétrécirent.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir. Je ne serai pas étonné s'il avait rapport avec ton histoire.

Les yeux de Harry se levèrent vers les rubis scintillant.

Peut être oui.

Peut être.

- Maintenant passons à une autre question.

Un rictus cruel accompagna cette déclaration.

- Qu'allons nous faire de ce morveux ?

Harry se tourna pour voir deux mangemorts faire entrer violemment Colin Crivey dans la pièce. Un sourire purement sadique éclaira le visage de Harry, expression qui fit ricaner Voldemort.

- J'ai bien quelques idées…

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**

* * *

Bunny** : Ben voila ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois encore de Harry Versus Voldemort.  
**Harry** : Ouais ! Baston ! A BAS CE SALE SERPENT !  
**Bunny** : Tu suis rien du tout toi !  
**Harry** : L'espoir.  
**Bunny** : -.-O Mais oui. T'as raison.  
**Voldie** (rouvre les yeux) le cauchemar est terminé ?  
**Bunny** : T'étais pas siiii OOC que ça quand même.  
**Voldie** (contemple le massacre) BOUM  
**Harry** (s'approche de Voldie) tu crois qu'il est mort ? Rho, si j'avais su que c'était si simple de le tuer…  
**Bunny** : S'pèce d'idiot. Il est ''seulement'' évanoui. Traumatisé peut être, mais…  
**Harry** : On se demande pourquoi…  
**Bunny** : Eh ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

La prochaine fois :

_- On torturera à satiété un pauvre être innocent.  
- Rogue se posera encore des questions – pas que cela le change…  
- Dumbledore reviendra du Ministère – l'est jamais là quand il faut, lui…  
- Ron et Hermione seront vraiment, vraiment pas intelligents.  
- On se posera encore plus de questions sur Koblenz. _


	13. Le côté obscur de la force

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël (depuis le temps, on commence à le savoir -.-O)  
**Auteure** : 'nybout, le lapin insomniaque (il est trois heuuuures du mat' T.T)  
**Genre** : … Délire psychédélique profond.  
**Résumé** : Pov, pov Colin… (je n'aime pas ce perso, tiens-je à préciser… Mwahaha…)  
**Disclamer** : Beuuuh… 'Ssayez d'toucher à Raf' pour voir… Le reste… Ben Rowling !  
**Rating** : On oscille entre PG-13 et M

_Je remercie tous mes revieweurs ! Malheureusement, je n'a pas le temps de répondre à vos RAR - surtout que je suis malade - mai sachez que vos mots me vont toujours droit au coeur. Merci pour tout, et bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 **

**Le côté obscur de la Force**

_Ou quand l'auteur n'a pas d'idées de titre_**  
**

**

* * *

**  
- Ha-Harry ?

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Fercaël.

- Bonjour Colin. Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda-t-il poliment comme s'ils n'étaient pas entourés de Mangemorts – problème appréciable – mais pire encore de Lord Voldemort en personne.

Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air incertain, totalement perdu. Il sentit qu'on le relâchait. Ses bourreaux, d'abord intrigués par la présence de Potter semblèrent se rassurer devant le calme de leur Maître.

- Je te l'accorde, continuait gentiment le brun, il fait un peu fraîs dans les cachots. Mais je suis certain que Lord Voldemort acceptera avec plaisir d'y remédier.

Il sourit à son camarade.

- Il paraît que la douleur réchauffe le corps aussi bien que l'amour, conclut-il avec un sourire psychopathe qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Colin le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes orange foncé.

- Harry ?

- Fercaël. Je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles comme ça. Ton ''Harry'' n'est pas quelqu'un de très amusant. Je dirai même qu'il est ennuyeux à mourir.

- Tu… tu es schizo ?

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- J'ai toujours été impressionné – ou sidéré – par l'habitude des Gryffondor d'insulter leurs bourreaux dans n'importe quelle situation…

Avant que Colin n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Fercaël lui jetait un Crucio froid parfaitement maîtrisé.

- On va tâcher de t'apprendre les bonnes manières, conclut Harry avec un sourire dément.

**oO°Oo**

**- **Professeur, professeur !

Exténué par la journée qu'il avait eu, l'homme se retourna avec lassitude vers ses deux élèves qui semblaient si inquiets.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est Harry ! cria Ron, il a décidé d'aller sauver Colin.

Dumbledore les fixa d'un air inquiet.

- Où est-il ?

- Ben… Il est parti…

- Merlin… espérons qu'il se soit pas trop tard. Suivez-moi, vous deux.

Et les trois Gryffondor descendirent au pas de course vers les cachots.

**oO°Oo**

Une quinzaine de sortilèges plus tard, Harry commençait à manquer d'idée et de volonté. S'acharner sur la même personne pendant plus de vingt minutes perdait vite son intérêt. Même si la tête que faisait les autres sorciers présents dans la pièce valait son pesant de Chocogrenouilles...

Certains n'étaient pas loin de tourner au vert. D'autres regardaient l'état du jeune Colin avec un air malsain inscrit sur leur visage qui aurait fait fuir toute personne normalement constituée. En revanche, Voldemort le regardait, lui. Son visage blanc était impénétrable. Ses yeux rouges s'accrochaient aux siens avec insistance comme s'il voulait décrypter ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Fercaël.

- Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit le Mage Noir avec un sourire satisfait.

Ce qu'il avait appris allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé après le compte-rendu de Lucius. Fercaël était une machine à tuer. Un outil très intéressant qui lui serait fort utile le temps qu'il resterait à Poudlard. Peut être pourrait-il débusquer le traître qui se cachait dans ses rangs. Car il y avait plus que l'agaçante perspicacité de Dumbledore derrière la réussite des actions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Oui, un outil intéressant.

- Raccompagnez le Sang de Bourbe dans sa fange, ordonna Voldemort.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- Tes connaissances en Magie Noire sont assez impressionnantes, bien que ton utilisation du _Serpens Aquae _soit des plus originales. Si j'en doutais jusqu'à présent, tu as fait tes preuves, _Fercaël_.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Plutôt satisfait de lui.

- Tu vas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, l'informa Voldemort. Je te contacterai dans un avenir proche. En attendant, tu peux réfléchir au cas "Koblenz" pour nous deux. J'avoue que cet homme m'intrigue et que je serai satisfait que tu me fasses part de tes découvertes.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il ne reste plus qu'un détail à régler, ajouta le Dark Lord avec un sourire.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout que le mage noir resserrait sa main autour de sa baguette.

- Un "léger" détail. Tu ne peux pas sortir de ton expédition de sauvetage gryffondoresque sans séquelles n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le sort.

**oO°Oo**

Severus Rogue ne retint même pas son soupir quand il vit débarquer dans son bureau un Albus Dumbledore fraîchement rentré du Ministère escorté par les âmes damnées de Potter. Son problème majeur étant que Potter n'était_ pas_ avec eux, ce qui signifiait problèmes à l'horizon il en était presque certain.

- Annonçez la couleur, dit le Maître des Potions se demandant quelle bêtise avait encore fait Potter.

- Il semblerait que Harry ait décidé de faire cavalier seul, répondit Albus, et d'aller chercher son camarade chez Lord Voldemort.

Rogue cilla et réussit à empêcher sa mâchoire de se fracasser par terre.

C'était une plaisanterie ? N'est-ce pas ? Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût comme les affectionnait tant Albus. Potter allait surgir tout d'un coup en criant "Vous y avez cru, hein ?" et il pourrait joyeusement tuer cette escouade insupportable de Gryffondors. Malheureusement, Potter ne surgit pas dans la pièce et Rogue se retrouva à étudier cette révélation totalement dingue.

- ... Et vous savez où il est allé ?

Les deux Gryffondor secouèrent la tête. Rogue ferma un instant les yeux, peinant à croire que tant de stupidité pouvait exister en ce bas monde. Il espéra juste que le cadavre de Potter reviendrait - s'il revenait - dans un état plus ou moins acceptable pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer décemment...

**oO°Oo**

- Est-ce que ça va, Potter ?

- Vous avez d'autres questions stupides, grimaça Harry en s'appuyant sur Lucius pour atteindre le Portoloin qui l'attendait. Je crois que je vais attendre un peu ici... Le temps de trouver quoi dire au vieux fou quand j'y retournerai.

- Votre chance est devenue légendaire, Potter...

- Ouais, ouais.

Ses muscles lui faisaient affreusement mal. La dernière fois qu'il avait subi un Doloris remontait à plusieurs années, il en était sûr. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était parce qu'il était tombé entre les mains d'extrémistes pro-Ordre du Phénix.

Potter se laissa tomber sur le sol, grimaçant toujours. Voldemort n'avait pas lésigner sur le nombre de sorts, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner voir Lord Voldemort la prochaine fois que celui-ci le voudrait. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

- Ils sont tellement différents, dit Potter.

Lucius resta silencieux. Il était indubitablement curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait le Seigneur des Ténèbres du monde de Potter. Si celui-ci lui avait raconté son histoire, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose sur le Voldemort de son monde.

- En quoi ?

- En tout... ne serait-ce que l'apparence, s'amusa Potter. Le vôtre ressemble à un véritable démon. Une incarnation maléfique d'un serpent respirant le pouvoir et la magie. Sa puissance, son aura sont noires et étrangement fascinantes. Le "mien"... N'a pas été réduit à l'état de fantôme durant treize ans. Les années n'ont aucun prise sur lui. Cruels ils le sont tous les deux... Mais... il n'a jamais porté la main sur moi, murmura Potter qui semblait encore étonné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou du moins de cette façon. Il n'est pas amoureux de la souffrance comme semble l'être le Voldemort de ce monde.

Harry secoua la tête. Assez de pensées contradictoires.

- Je vais y aller. M'évanouir quelque part dans le château pour qu'un courageux élève me retrouve...

Lucius hocha gravement la tête.

**oO°Oo**

- Kinnith, pouvez-vous me rappelez à quoi sert une Potion de Ratatinage ?

- Euh… Je…

- Parfaite démonstration du Gryffondor ignorant. Quelqu'un d'autre veut nous faire partager sa science ? Gavrey ?

Le garçon commença à ânonner sa leçon.

Rogue entendit sonner la fin des cours avec soulagement. Potter était revenu depuis hier et toute l'école était focalisée sur son retour miraculeux. Apparemment, le gosse avait eu de la chance et n'avait croisé que des Mangemorts de seconde zone avec lesquels il s'était battu. Vraisemblablement pour rien puisque Crivey était mort.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le professeur de Potions était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Potter avait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il avait pris une Potion relaxante et était allé dormir sans dire un seul mot de l'endroit où il était allé. La vieille chouette arguait la fatigue. Albus ne se prononçait pas. Peut être sentait-il comme lui que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potter.

Personne dans les Mangemorts n'avait parlé de l'incursion de Potter. Pas de nouvelles du Maître. Apparemment, celui-ci était d'humeur assez joyeuse et torturait allègrement ses prisonniers personnels. Il ne semblait plus se soucier du cas "Potter".

Il devait sérieusement parler à Lucius. Malgré leur dernière conversation, Severus était certain que ce maudit blond lui cachait encore des choses. Et il était près à parier que ces choses avaient rapport avec ce maudit gamin. L'homme retourna dans ses quartiers et prit la Poudre de Cheminette bien décidé à s'expliquer avec le blond.

**oO°Oo**

- LUCIUS !

- Severus, un jour, il faudra que tu arrêtes de crier mon nom dans le Manoir chaque fois que tu y viens, ou sinon, de vilaines rumeurs risquent de courir à ce sujet.

Rogue le foudroya du regard.

- Lucius, ton humour s'améliore de jour en jour, c'est fabuleux.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je veux qu'on parle de Potter. Qu'on parle sérieusement de ce maudit gamin.

- Et que veux-tu en dire ? C'est toujours un gamin qui a une chance absolument insupportable qui s'ingénie à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait ajouter.

- Dis que je suis un idiot aussi. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose au sujet de Potter. Voila bien longtemps que le Maître ne parle plus de lui.

Lucius eut un sourire rusé.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne te parle plus de lui. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Il faut croire que ta place de privilégié bat de l'aile. Si tu ne frayais pas avec Dumbledore, peut être que le Maître te ferait un peu plus confiance.

- Je suis à Poudlard selon sa volonté.

- Un conte absolument charmant qui ne trompe plus personne, Severus.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Potter ? Il y a quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Comment a-t-il fait pour se sortir vivant de son aventure s'il est allé délivrer ce photographe ?

- Tu cherches toujours les complications où il n'y en a pas... Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail.

Rageur, Severus retourna à Poudlard. Cette fois, il était convaincu que quelque chose de pas clair se passait entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais Lucius n'avait été aussi pressé de mettre fin à une conversation et c'était l'excuse la plus mauvaise que lui ait jamais sortie le blond.

Satisfait, Rogue se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, pressé de lui faire partager ses découvertes.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

_

* * *

_

**Harry** : C'est quoi ce chapiiiitre ?  
**Bunny** : V.V Beuh, je sais bien qu'il ne sert pas à grand-chose. Mais bon. Transition obligatoire. Plein d'explication dans le chapitre suivant. Riri sera bientôt mis à jour !  
**Harry** : Je sens venir les problèmes d'ici.  
**Bunny** : A mon avis, ce n'est pas vraiment à toi de t'en soucier.  
**Harry **: ... Ca me rassure pas..  
**Bunny **: Je trouve que ça tourne en rond. A mon avis, la fic va se raccourcir...  
**Voldie **: Ô jour glorieux  
**Bunny **: Rêve pas, ça ne signifie pas que tu souffriras moins...


	14. Marque et hérédité

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Fanficeuse** : Bunny  
**Genre** : Vilain Riri  
**Résumé** : Ou la malchance de l'auteuse contamine ses personnages…  
**Disclamer** : Rien est à moi… (se fige) Mais siiiii ! Raffie est à mouâââââ. (c'est le seul V.V)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

**Marque et hérédité  
**

* * *

-

Pendant que l'irascible maître des Potions continuait à s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement de Potter sans y trouver d'explications, harcelant Lucius Malfoy au passage, Harry Potter mettait à profit le temps que passaient Hermione et Ron à s'embrasser à réfléchir à un moyen de discuter sérieusement avec Koblenz.

Rafaïl Koblenz était dans son monde un des Mangemorts les plus puissants qu'il existait. En effet, outre ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances non négligeables, Rafaïl avait hérité de pouvoirs héréditaires très rares. Ce genre de pouvoirs ne se transmettaient que chez les Sangs Purs ce qui pour Harry, marquait parfaitement la supériorité des Sang Pur sur les Sang Mêlés. Rafaïl avait hérité du don d'ubiquité. Ce secret était bien gardé et il devait exister trois personnes dans son monde qui connaissait son secret – les autres étant morte un peu prématurément de façon violente. La question était de savoir si Koblenz possédait ce pouvoir dans ce monde. Et comment l'aborder.

Le jeune Gryffondor mâchonna pensivement un Gnome au Poivre.

Grave question.

Il devait trouver une idée au plus vite.

**OoOo**

Lucius se servit tranquillement un verre d'alcool. Ces derniers temps tout marchait bien pour lui. Autant au Ministère – Fudge semblait lui vouer une admiration sans bornes. Le Whisky Pur Feu dont il se délectait avait le goût sucré du bonheur. C'était la première fois depuis le retour de son Maître qu'il se sentait aussi bien.

Evidemment, avec les soupçons de Severus, cela commençait à devenir pénible. Mais, il avait eu une vie pire que ça…

Il grimaça en sentant sa Marque le brûler. Evidemment, il fallait que quelque chose vienne gâcher le tableau. En même temps, il préférait largement son maître à une incursion du Ministère menée par cet incapable de Weasley. La dernière en question lui avait valu une migraine des plus désagréables. Il se souvenait encore du sourire triomphant de ce brave Arthur qui lui montrait son mandat de perquisition avec un gentil sourire. Salazar soit loué, depuis la seconde année de Draco, les précautions avaient redoublées et il était à peu près certain de ne plus être capable de pénétrer dans certains cachots du Manoir sans se faire tuer par l'un des pièges qui en défendait l'accès.

- Lord Malfoy, Brigade de sécurité du Ministère. Veuillez ouvrir.

Le blond grimaça. Soudain le bonheur auquel il avait goûté quelques secondes auparavant s'effondrait brusquement par terre, se fracassant en mille morceaux. Charmant. Il ne manquait réellement que ces incapables pour l'achever. Voila qui plairait à son maître. S'il ne s'abusait grâce à ces abrutis, il venait de gagner une séance de Doloris. Il espéra que le motif de réunion de Voldemort n'était pas trop important. Sinon, il allait _vraiment_ souffrir.

Tâchant d'être presque aimable, Lucius ouvrit la porte en se demandant si son sourire crispé ferait l'affaire.

**oO°Oo**

Il n'avait pas d'idées. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont laquelle il devait aborder son cher professeur. C'était dramatique. Son esprit machiavélique de vil Serpentard ne trouvait pas la moindre parade pour aborder Koblenz. Remarquez, comme début de conversation il y avait mieux : "Dites je suis la version méchante de Harry Potter. Pour être exact je viens d'une autre dimension et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que vous n'êtes pas étranger à cette histoire".

Non. Ca n'allait pas du tout. C'était pire question subtilité que tout ce que les Gryffondors réunis pourraient faire.

Dramatique.

- Harry ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

La voix de ce stupide rouquin allait l'achever il en était certain.

- Oui, Ron… Tout va bien.

Tout allait parfaitement bien. Encore un peu et il pourrait presque le croire. Si, si.

- Je vais descendre. A la cuisine. A plus.

- Ramène-moi un gâteau au chocolat ! hurla Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. Comme s'il allait réellement passer à cette foutue cuisine. Le jeune brun sortit de la salle des Gryffondor en bousculant au passage quelques élèves et le tableau qui grogna quelques minutes contre lui.

- Draco.

Heureusement que le blond était seul quand il le trouva. Sinon s'en était fini de leurs deux réputations d'ennemis mortels et blablabla. C'était apparemment l'avis de Draco car il l'attira dans une classe vide après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait.

- Mais t'es pas dingue !

- Nan, déprimé seulement.

- … Depuis quand les mages noirs psychopathes dans ton genre dépriment ?

- Depuis tout de suite. Je dois demander au prof de Défense s'il n'a rien à voir avec mon… "problème". Et j'ai pas d'idééééééées…

- … Ouais… T'as comme un problème.

Le brun l'assassina du regard.

- Merci, Draco. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place ?

- Hm ?

- Je m'entraînerais à l'Oublietts… Je vois que ça…

Harry grimaça.

- Draco…

- Quoi ?

- J'déprime encore plus.

- En théorie, tu es un courageux Gryffondor.

- Mais en pratique je suis un vil Serpentard, un diabolique Mage Noir.

- Ecrase. Et va parler à notre cher prof.

Harry poussa un gémissement à faire pleurer les pierres mais quitta la salle de classe en hurlant un "sadique" qui résonna jusque dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

**oO°Oo**

- Je vous cherchais, professeur, dit le brun avec un sourire.

Koblenz lui dédia un sourire amusé.

- A quel sujet, Potter ? Une leçon que vous n'auriez pas comprise ?

- Pas tout à fait. Je fais des recherches personnelles sur les pouvoirs héréditaires. Et je me suis laissé dire que vous pourriez peut être m'aider.

- Et pourquoi pas le professeur Rogue ?

- Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas manqué de remarquer que nous sommes un peu en froid lui et moi.

- Je suis certain qu'il ferait passer ses devoirs d'enseignant avant cette rancœur… De plus je suis votre professeur de Potions. Pas exactement qualifié pour vous aider.

- En réalité j'ai déjà fait quelques recherches. Et il semblerait que, _si_, vous êtes bien placé pour m'en parler, professeur.

Rafaïl s'avoua vaincu.

- Vous êtes un sale gosse, Potter, qui se mêle de ce qu'il ne devrait pas.

- Quel est votre pouvoir ?

Rafaïl lui fit un sourire narquois.

- Devinez puisque vous êtes si doué.

- … L'ubiquité ? fit Potter d'un ton innocent.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Potter ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Vous croyez au voyage entre les mondes, Monsieur ? Ou plutôt… vous _pratiquez_ le voyage entre les mondes ? Ca doit être sacrément pratique pour vous…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Potter.

- Je vous parle du fait d'aller d'un monde parallèle à l'autre. Chose sûrement bien facilitée par votre pouvoir un peu particulier. Je suis sincère pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Dites-moi tout de suite si je me trompe.

Rafaïl rétrécit ses yeux bleus. L'air soudain encore moins amical qu'avant.

- Il est possible qu'il m'arrive de faire semblable voyage. Mais je ne tiens pas à en discuter plus avant avec vous.

- Peut être mais j'aimerais beaucoup en parler avec vous.

Koblenz le regarda en silence. Le jaugeant de toute évidence, sans prononcer un mot.

- Très bien, Potter. Je vous écoute. Vous ne ressemblez pas au Potter de ce monde. J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec notre actuelle conversation.

-… En effet… Dans le monde d'où je viens… vous êtes mon… parrain…

- Et comment diable as-tu atterri ici ? fit Rafaïl en repassant au tutoiement sans même sembler sans apercevoir.

- C'est la question à laquelle j'espérais que vous pourriez répondre.

Le professeur soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux clairs étaient assez lointains. Il se mordillait les lèvres.

- Tu sais voyager à travers les mondes… ça ne se fait pas comme ça, en claquant des doigts. C'est un peu de l'alchimie. Pour un corps qui se déplace, un autre doit prendre place. Mon cas est un peu particulier, puisque mon corps peut exister sans dommage en plusieurs endroits à la fois. Mais pour toi, il aura fallu un échange planifié dans deux mondes. Un accident de parcours est fort peu probable. Quelqu'un devait t'en vouloir. Vous en vouloir. Mais il est pratiquement impossible que ce genre de chose arrive, car il faut que… "l'incident" se produise au même moment ou presque.

- Mais quel intérêt à m'envoyer ici ? Cette personne n'a en aucun cas pris contact avec moi…

- Peut être voulait-on seulement se débarasser du Golden Boy. Tes intérêts sont totalement différents du petit Gryffondor parfait qui habitait ce monde. Et peut être qu'un gentil Gryffondor bien manipulable est ce que voulait ton homme dans ton monde. Va savoir. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ce fou. Car pour bouleverser l'ordre des mondes, fou il faut l'être.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Vous pouvez m'aider ? murmura-t-il.

Il se sentait étrange. Comme si cet homme était la dernière chance qu'il lui restait. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Koblenz regarda le garçon.

- Je vais réfléchir à la question, Potter. Débarrassez le plancher. Je crois sérieusement que je vous ai assez vu.

- Oh… Et… vous ne direz rien à Dumbledore.

Rafaïl ricana.

- Je ne tiens pas à gâcher votre spectacle, jeune homme.

**oO°Oo**

- ET POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! TROIS CENTS POINTS A CENT SOIXANTE ! Gryffondor gagne encore, ça commence à devenir une habitude…

- MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, PEERY !

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la dispute Serpentard-noble directrice des Gryffondor car il rejoignit avec bonheur les vestiaires. Une bonne douche brûlante, voilà qui lui ferait du bien. Il attendit comme d'habitude que les autres aient fini avant de se glisser lui aussi sous les jets bouillants de la douche. Il aurait presque pu se mettre à chanter.

…

Entendons-nous bien. _Presque._

Finalement, il passa une serviette sur ses hanches et se secoua la tête dans l'espoir de sécher au plus vite sa tignasse. Trop mouillé pour lancer un sort. Et de toute façon, il ne prendrait pas sa baguette avec des main humides.

- Harry, tu en mets du temps.

Le brun se tourna vers son ami.

- J'ai le droit de me détendre un peu.

- Oui, bien sûr… Mais on va faire la fête et on attend plus que…

Harry arqua un sourcil se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir encore ce stupide rouquin. Quelle mouche l'avait encore piqué ? Il suivit le regard de Weasley et atterrit sur sa Marque. Ah, oui, il avait oublié ce léger détail.

- Harry…, murmura Ron.

- Oui, Ron ? fit Harry en enfilant rapidement un tee-shirt noir.

Il enfila un jogging au passage. Ron lui arracha le tee-shirt pour bien dégager sa Marque, n'osant croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

- Harry… La Marque des Ténèbres… sur ton bras….

- Ah… oui… J'ai cru remarquer, répondit le brun avec un sourire parfaitement faux. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Allons faire la fête…

- Harry…, murmura Ron, horrifié.

C'était comme si plusieurs mois passés près de lui s'emboîtaient les uns après les autres. Comme si plusieurs mois d'attitude étrange prenaient enfin un sens. En même temps c'était tellement absurde. Harry Potter ? Mangemort ? Qui pouvait croire une chose pareille ?

En une seconde, Harry fut sur lui. Son visage avenant n'avait plus rien de sympathique. C'était un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Deux yeux glacés, à la lueur diabolique posé sur lui, un rictus cruel accroché à ses lèvres ; c'était un Harry Potter qu'il ne connaissait pas qui lui faisait face.

La baguette caressait sa gorge, la voix douce de Harry ses oreilles. Une douce mélodie aux accents terribles qui murmurait des menaces de mort.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te mettre sous Oublietts, car cela demande énormément de concentration d'en lancer un correct et que le match m'a fatigué. Alors je t'explique la règle. Tu restes près de moi, tu ne dis pas un mot. Et si tu t'avises d'ouvrir la bouche sur ce petit détail, je fais un carnage chez les Gryffondor ce soir. Compris ?

Ron hocha la tête, terrifié.

- Bien, gentil Gryffondor, dit gentiment Harry. Allons faire la fête maintenant.

Et ils partirent vers la Tour, d'un pas guilleret pour l'un, accablé et ahuri pour l'autre. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'ils se faisaient accueillir en héros, Ron réalisa que ce n'était pas un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Les Gryffondor étaient bel en bien en train d'acclamer un Mangemort.

Impossible.

Mais vrai.

- Ca va Ron ?

- Ouais, super.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et vite. Et sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Ron déglutit comme il put. Ca s'annonçait difficile…

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

* * *

**Harry** : Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bunny ?  
**Voldie** : Encore un chapitre sans moi. Je déprime.  
**Bunny** : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
**Harry** : Je rêve où l'intrigue a avancé ?  
**Voldie** : Intrigue ? Quelle intrigue ?  
**Bunny** : Mais euh ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi tous les deux, sinon…  
**Harry** : M'en moque ! Jusqu'à présent malgré tes menaces, j'ai rien eu… C'est Ron qui a tout pris.  
**Ron** : Merci bien.**  
Bunny** : Nyanyanya… Ben je vous torturerais tous, na ! (saisit ses instruments de torture)  
**Voldie** : Alors là, bravo Potter (prend la fuite)  
**Harry** : Maaais ! (le suit)  
**Ron** : … AIDEZ MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Bunny** : MWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	15. Sourire d'ange

Titre : Seigneur Fercaël  
Auteur : Mwa.  
Genre : Dark Harry. TRES dark Harry.  
Disclamer : Rien à moi. Mais je le dis et le répète, mon p'tit Koblenz est à moââââââ (c'est pas glorieux, il est tout seul contre les autres V.V)

**_Avertissement : la mentalité de Harry peut choquer les âmes sensibles. Ce texte est rating M. Largement vérifié._**

**_

* * *

_Chapitre 15**

**Sourire d'ange**

**

* * *

**

- Franchement Harry, comment tu leur as mis la pâtée. J'ai regardé leur Attrapeur. Vert de rage le Pouffsoufle, dit Fred Weasley avec un sourire éclatant.

Il lui fourra une friandise dans la bouche. Harry craignit un moment que ce fut une Crème Canari comme ils les aimaient tant. Fred dut s'en apercevoir car il poussa un gémissement désespéré.

- Harry, tu ne crois quand même pas que – oh mon dieu – que tu puisses penser une telle infamie de moi me fend le cœur et –

-Fred.

- Oui, mon frère adoré ?

- Tais. Toi.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaais…!

Le rouquin s'accrocha d'un geste désespéré au brun qui essaya sans succès de se débarrasser de la sangsue. Par-dessus l'épaule du jeune Gryffondor, il aperçut Ron qui le fixait, n'ayant pas l'air de participer à la fête.

Finalement, il bougea pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie. Bon débar –

Harry tilta. Petite amie. Weasley. C'était _Hermione._ Si ce rouquin ne voulait pas profiter de son accaparement par l'excité de service pour "discuter" avec sa petite amie, il voulait bien avaler une crème Canari. Il décrocha Fred de son cou – ce fut dur – l'abandonna à son triste sort – il fut assailli de Gryffondor vengeurs – et se précipita avec toute la dignité qu'il lui était possible d'adopter en telle situation vers le couple de ventouses.

- Ron ! appela-t-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Ah, Harry, dit le rouquin avec un sourire forcé.

Harry fut étonné. Il ne se doutait pas que Weasley puisse être un acteur convaincant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je raconte tes exploits à Mione, répondit le Gryffondor.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le Quidditch ?

- Elle ne refuse rien qui puisse faire gagner des points à notre Maison, expliqua le rouquin avec un sourire sincère tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celles de sa petite amie.

Harry retint un gémissement dégoûté. Qu'y avait-il de pire qu'un Gryffondor ? Deux Gryffondor s'embrassant. Eurk.

- Grâce à toi, nous n'avons jamais perdu un seul match.

- Je sais, marmonna Harry avec un regard d'avertissement.

- Vu que tu ne tombes jamais de balai de toute façon… Ils peuvent toujours t'envoyer des Cognards… Se sont acharnés sur toi… Mais ils n'avaient aucune chance…

Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna. Il resta à proximité. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir en plein milieu de la fête. Il ne remarqua les yeux agrandis par la surprise que lui jetait Hermione.

- Je t'expliquerai, murmura Ron sous un baiser. Juste… quoiqu'il arrive, souviens-toi de cette conversation.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais le regard que lança son petit ami à leur meilleur ami les scella. Il y avait un problème, c'était évident. Et cette fois, Hermione était prête à parier très cher que ce n'était pas une simple affaire de jalousie comme celles qui opposaient le plus souvent ses deux amis. Elle plongea dans un verre de jus de Citrouille essayant de relativiser l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait.

**oO°Oo**

Un rire glacé survint des ténèbres.

- Maître ?

La voix sifflante qui répondit était presque joyeuse.

- Bientôt… bientôt… Poudlard tombera…

-…

- L'atout est désormais dans ma manche, ricana-t-il. Pour son retour "officiel", Lord Voldemort fera tomber Poudlard.

Le rire continua longtemps encore.

Ce soir là, personne ne reçut d'Endoloris. Le Maître était de bonne humeur.

**oO°Oo**

Ron était nerveux. Ses yeux observaient la pièce comme si un monstre risquait à tout moment de sortir des murs de la salle.

- Ron, s'il te plaît… Tu me fais peur…

- … C'est à propos d'Harry…

- J'avais deviné…, soupira la jeune fille.

- … Je…

- Tu ne diras rien, siffla soudain la voix d'Harry.

Les deux Gryffondor sursautèrent et se retournèrent sur un Harry furieux. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et un rictus de haine déformait son beau visage.

- Du moins pas ici, continua le Gryffondor.

De toute façon, Weasley parlerait forcément à Granger. Autant les contrôler tous les deux pour éviter que son petit secret ne soit connu immédiatement de toute l'école. Il devait d'abord en savoir plus sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il verrait avec Koblenz. Il savait que le sorcier lui apporterait son aide.

- Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça !

- Tu veux dire que tu avais l'intention de rien lui dire ? se moqua Harry.

- Harry…?

- Il est trop tard maintenant, leur signala le Gryffondor, les yeux brillant de… Hermine ne put trouver un autre mot que "cruauté" pour exprimer ce qui transcendait les yeux verts du brun.

Ron avait l'air d'une bête traquée et cet état de fait semblait amusé Harry qui arborait un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait vu. Voir une expression de méchanceté sur le visage de son ami au caractère si agréable était une chose… étrange.

- Et si nous allions faire un tour dehors ? proposa le jeune sorcier en caressant des doigts sa baguette.

Le geste avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Ron trembla légèrement et Hermione se mordit les lèvres, réalisant qu'il y avait _vraiment_ quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

**oO°Oo**

Ils y étaient. La Salle sur Demande était bien différente des chambres dans lesquelles ils se retrouvaient habituellement. Au lieu d'une bibliothèque, d'un laboratoire ou d'un placard, au lieu d'une chambre d'entraînement ou un calme refuge contre les foudres des professeurs, c'était devenu un endroit sombre, éclairé de chandeliers aux lueurs magiques. Des devantures et des tapisseries pendaient aux murs. On était à mi-chemin entre la chambre des secrets et un château médiéval. Décorations austères et élégantes qui fichaient la chair de poule aux deux lions.

- Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ? cria soudain Hermione. Vous me faites peur !

Un rire glacial lui répondit. Elle en eut la certitude : ce n'était pas Harry.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Harry ?

- Silence Sang de Bourbe ! siffla alors Harry.

L'insulte lui broya le cœur. Prononcée par un ami, elle en était encore plus cruelle.

- Ha…rry…

- Maintenant que vous vous taisez enfin, je vais peut être pouvoir envisager de vous… expliquer _vaguement_ de quoi il retourne. Mettons-nous d'accord sur un point : **_je suis Harry. _**

- Mais…

- Harry ne porte pas la Marque des ténèbres ! hurla Ron. Harry n'insulterait jamais Hermione ! Tu n'es PAS Harry.

- Au sens où tu l'entends, alors non. Je viens d'un autre monde, Weasley. Un monde où nous sommes ennemis et où tous les Sang de Bourbes sont asservis comme les bâtards qu'ils sont.

- ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES !

- Pourtant il a raison, Weasley.

- DEPUIS QUAND TU ES LA TOI ?

Malfoy se tenait près de Harry, l'air sincèrement amusé. Pour tout dire, il se fendait magnifiquement bien la poire.

- Je cherchais _Harry_. Je viens d'arriver. Je pensais bien que tu étais là. Heureux d'arriver pour le moment des grandes révélations, ça fait toujours rire. Je ne me remettrai jamais de la tête qu'a fait mon père…

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu celle de Voldemort.

- Attends que je trouve une Pensine.

- Il te tuera pour un tel affront.

- Cette vision vaut sûrement toutes les morts !

- **_STOP_** !

Les deux amis cessèrent leur délire vaseux pour se tourner vers Weasley.

- Je vais vous expliquer alors. Si tu ne comprends pas, tu demanderas à Granger de répéter, je ne compte pas le faire.

Et Harry se lança dans le récit de ses périples d'un monde à l'autre.

**oO°Oo**

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

- Il le faudra pourtant, Weasley.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Zabini, Draco et vous. Et Koblenz aussi.

- KOBLENZ ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui, dit froidement Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Il peut m'aider.

- Co-

- Ne finis même pas ta question.

De son côté, Hermione réfléchissait aux implications de ce que lui avait révélé Fercaël. Elle avait toujours trouvé les théories de voyage à travers l'espace-temps totalement dingues. Sûrement dû à ses origines moldues. Et c'était réel.

- Comment fait-on pour te renvoyer chez toi ?

Harry rétrécit les yeux.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser vous mêler de mes affaires. Si vous êtes au courant, c'est uniquement parce que Weasley a vu ma Marque.

- Harry est notre ami !

Le jeune homme ricana.

- Et bien pour cette fois, vous ne pouvez strictement rien pour lui.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent nerveusement.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Rien. Vous allez vivre comme si vous ne saviez rien de moi ou de mon petit « problème ». Je ne compte pas laisser Dumbledore me compliquer la vie. Elle l'est déjà suffisamment comme ça.

- Il sait probablement tout, cria presque Hermione.

La surprise passée, elle redevenait une Gryffondor avec un cerveau plus qu'acceptable même si ça écorchait la bouche de Harry de se l'avouer. Cette fille était très intelligente. C'était une Sang de Bourbe prétentieux mais malheureusement, toute la mauvaise foi du monde ne suffirait pas à nier son intelligence. Rien que son apprentissage méticuleux démontrait qu'elle devait posséder un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne. Il la haïssait encore plus pour ça.

- Dumbledore, Dumbledore… Quel que soit le monde, cet homme semble le même. Loufoque dans sa « sagesse infinie ». Amateur de musique de chambre, de bowling et de Moldus, surtout pour leurs sucreries. Il me donne envie de vomir. Celui de ce monde plus que l'autre. Il croit tellement en l'homme…

- Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Tu… comme Voldemort, murmura Hermione.

Harry lui sourit tendrement. Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Cette expression. Harry la prenait parfois. Quand il parlait d'une chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Cet être avait le visage de son ami. Il avait même certaines de ces manies. Elle déglutit en apercevant une lueur étrange dans son regard. Son regard était soudain dur comme l'acier. Pourtant il souriait comme un ange.

- Courageuse Gryffondor, murmura Harry. Ssssssssi courageuse Gryffondor.

Sa voix onctueuse sifflait à leurs oreilles. Mais il sourait toujours. Comme un gamin.

- Tu prononccccces le nom honni… En tremblant comme un rat.

Le sourire s'élargit alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille terrifiée qui commençait réellement à mesurer combien ce Harry était malveillant. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la Salle. Son visage était totalement impassible. Elle ne voyait que son sourire, innocent. Presque naïf. Alors que de tout son être, émanait quelque chose d'une violence et d'une méchanceté horrible.

- Je pourrais pressssque t'embrasssser. Si tu ne me répugnais pas autant. Sssssale Sssssang de Bourbe. Rien que ta vue me donne la nausée.

Sa voix redevint normale.

- Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieil homme. Il a été un grand magicien. Un grand sorcier. Celui-Qui-A-Défait-Grindelwald. Mais peu importe. Celui-ci plus que le mien s'affaiblit. Je sens son pouvoir refluer. Sans constance. Je ne crois pas en l'homme, Granger. Et je crois encore moins à un homme sans pouvoir. Les moldus… ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à détruire cette terre. Depuis qu'ils existent, ils n'ont de cesse de détruire. La magie, nous ou eux-même. La destruction est la voie de l'homme – même chez l'Ordre du Phénix. Même quand tu _respires_, tu détruis quelque chose. Quand tu manges. Transformation et destruction. J'accomplis complètement ma nature.

- Tu es complètement fou, murmura la jeune fille les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

Le sourire revint. Un vrai sourire enfantin qui illuminait tout son visage. Il était beau comme ça, même si ses yeux vomissaient des promesses de mort.

- Tu as sûrement raison, Granger. _Endoloris_.

Les hurlements ne semblèrent faire rien d'autre que d'agrandir son sourire. Draco jeta un vague « Stupéfix » au rouquin furieux et regarda la Sang de Bourbe hurlern hurler et crier encore avec un regard lointain.

Il venait juste de réaliser à quel point Potter était dangereux.

Et ce danger n'était pas dans la force de sa magie ou la puissance de ses sorts. Il était dans ce simple sourire trompeur.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	16. Veritae

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteuse** : Bunny-Aka  
**Genre** : Dark Délirium  
**Résumé** : Des problèmes… _Toujours_ des problèmes.  
**Disclamer** : Rafaïl est à moi. Pas touche sans permission. Pour le reste… s'adresser à une illustre inconnue du nom de Rowling. Ouais, c'est vaseux… je sais XD.

GRAAAAAAAAAAANDE NOUVELLE LES GENS ! Lilician L'Unique m'a dit qu'elle fera la version WHITE HARRY dans le monde de DARK RIRI. Héhéhé… Des souffrances de plus à venir pour nos persos adorés… j'ai hâte de lire ça… pas vous ?

Hem… donc, après ce court interlude, je compte vous embêter encore deux secondes et demi avant de vous laisser lire le nouveau chapitre_… MERCI LES GENS POUR LES REVIEW ! _**Rebecca-Black, Flore Jade, Lupiot, crystal d'avalon, Padmé, Nymphodora Tonks, Archangel Gaïa, missmalefoy, I-am-Lady-Voldemort, Lilou, WITN, lord viper.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16**

**Veritae**

**

* * *

**

**R**on Weasley était inhabituellement réveillé à l'aube ce jour-là. Bizarrement comme le sommeil tarde à venir quand on dort dans la même chambre qu'un psychopathe qui se revendique comme tel. Il regardait les yeux grands ouverts le dessus – rouge – de son lit – rouge – hésitant légèrement à ouvrir les rideaux de son lit – rouge et doré cette fois, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Finalement, il se leva, frissonnant dans le froid matinal. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol et il marmonna un vague sortilège qui pria ses chaussettes de venir à lui parce que il avait _sacrément _froid. Le rouquin fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter devant le lit de son meilleur ami. Hésitant, il tira les rideaux et le regarda dormir. Il ressemblait même à Harry quand il dormait, cet enfoiré. Le visage serein, parfois agité de tics quand un mauvais rêve voletait dans son esprit, ses yeux papillonnant, faisant croire au réveil qui ne venait jamais.

- On dirait pas que c'est le Survivant, à le voir dormir, murmura la voix de Seamus Finnigan à son oreille.

Ron fit un bond, surpris.

- Tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qui te prends de venir furtivement derrière les gens comme ça ?

L'Irlandais lui jeta un regard incertain.

- Tu croyais que c'était qui ? se moqua-t-il. Un vilain Mangemort ?

Ron ne parut pas goûter à la plaisanterie pour une raison obscure.

- Allez, Ron, souris ! La vie est belle malgré toute cette crasse noire qui nous tombe dessus. Et c'est dans les moments de détresse que la vie prend tout son sens…

- Ah ouais ?

- Ca te permet de mieux profiter des instants de bonheur, dit gravement Seamus.

- Et depuis quand tu fais de la philosophie ? s'enquit Ron

Seamus haussa les épaules.

- On n'est plus des gamins, Ron, dit le roux sans quitter Potter du regard. On a tous dû faire face à l'horreur au moins une fois depuis _Son_ retour.

-...

-... Ma cousine est morte dans un raid cet été…

**oO°Oo**

- Hermione...

- Oui, Ron... ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Mon devoir pour le professeur Koblenz.

- Mais c'est pour dans quinze jours.

- Oui mais _trois_ parchemins à faire, dois-je te le rappeler ?

Ron fit la moue.

- Tu... tu as vu Harry, aujourd'hui ? chuchota la jeune fille en lançant des regards de bête traquée autour d'elle.

- N... non... il doit être avec Malfoy...

- Ecoute, Ron, j'ai bien réfléchi, et malgré ce qu'il nous a dit... on doit aller voir un professeur.

- Mais...

- Si on essaye de voir Dumbledore, il nous grillera tout de suite...

-...

- Alors voila ce que tu vas faire...

- Pourquoi moi ? cria Ron, horrifié.

- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de retenue avec Rogue, et que ce sera beaucoup moins suspect si ça t'arrive.

Ron soupira. Pourquoi était-ce donc toujours lui qui devait s'occuper des parties les plus foireuses des plans ? Son coeur se serra. Non, d'habitude, Harry s'y collait avec lui – suivre des _araignées_ dans la Forêt Interdite par exemple – mais pas cette fois.

- Je t'écoute...

- Voila ce que tu vas faire...

Alors qu'il écoutait le plan d'Hermione, Ron Weasley eut peur. Très peur.

**oO°Oo**

- WEASLEY ! Même si je vous suis _reconnaissant_ de votre volonté à me prouver à quel point les Gryffondor sont _stupides_ je vous prierai d'éviter à l'avenir d'essayer de me tuer. Sinon, je me verrai certainement contraint, de vous renvoyer de l'école, chose qui serait _regrettable_ vous en conviendrez certainement. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

**oO°Oo**

- WEASLEY ! Vous n'êtes pas brillant, mais là on dirait que vous vous _acharnez_ à être médiocre ! Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Le bilan du cours fut médiocre : zéro retenue et une quinzaine de Gryffondor prêts à fondre sur lui pour les soixante points qu'il avait perdu en une heure.

- Je hais ce prof, marmonna Ron après avoir échappé au Chauve Furie de Dean.

- On va trouver autre chose, assura Hermione, très lasse également.

Il _fallait_ trouver quelque chose.

- Ouais, ben, pas ici, releva Ron en évitant un sort de plus.

Et les deux Gryffondor prirent courageusement la fuite vers la Salle sur Demande. Sauver leur peau avant tout, réfléchir après.

**oO°Oo**

- WEASLEY !

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je l'ai pas fait exprès !

-… Retenue. Avec Hagrid. Ce soir.

Le rouquin faillit fondre en larmes. Mais bon au moins, il n'avait pas perdu cinquante points ce coup-ci. Il pouvait espérer rentrer à la Tour sans se faire éviscérer. Il fallait obtenir cette retenue de Rogue au plus vite. Sinon même H… _Potter_ finirait par se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais franchement, si une _armure_ tombée ne suffisait pas, _comment_ faisait-on pour avoir une retenue avec ce foutu Maître de Potions ? Harry en avait _tout le temps. _Ron cilla. Il était vraiment en train de vouloir une retenue avec le graisseux monstre des cachots ?

God.

Quand tout avait commencé à aller de travers dans sa misérable existence, exactement ?

**oO°Oo**

- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ?

- A rien, marmonna Ron en évitant le regard de l'Irlandais.

- Tu sais, c'est pas en faisant autant de conneries que tu te feras plus remarquer.

- Il s'agit pas de ça, soupira le rouquin.

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Il observa la mine défaite de son ami et décida que même Ron Weasley ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ maladroit. Il s'était battu devant des professeurs, avait failli faire tomber un tableau et renverser une armure.

- Tu veux te faire renvoyer ? s'enquit-il.

On ne savait jamais. Ils étaient tous bizarres dans cette famille. Sauf Ginny. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, Seamus refusait de reconnaître les qualités que l'adolescente pouvait bien avoir.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Ah. Tu sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'impressionner Hermione ? Ca la ferait plutôt fuir à toutes jambes, ajouta son ami après un instant de réflexion.

En temps normal, _oui. _Mais Ron n'était pas aussi peu doué en temps normal. Là, il se forçait. Et il était vexé que cela passe pour normal.

- En fait…

Ron hésita. Que pouvait-il dire ?

- Juste un nouveau plan foireux, dit-il.

Seamus hocha la tête. Les plans de Granger étaient légendaires. On disait qu'elle avait été jusqu'à concocter du Polynectar et des Filtres Interdits dans les souterrains de Poudlard.

- Je vois. Et tu cherches quoi exactement ?

- Tu me croiras jamais…

- Je m'attends à tout, dit sobrement Finnigan.

- Je veux une retenue avec Rogue.

-…

-…

-… M'attendais à tout, sauf à ça, admit finalement Seamus.

- N'est-ce pas.

- Mais si y a que ça, je peux arranger ça…

- Ah ?

- Sabote le boulot de Malfoy…

-… Bonne idée.

**oO°Oo**

- POTTER ! RETENUE !

Raté.

Seamus se gratta le menton.

- Marche sur sa cape.

- Et s'il retire soixante points à Gryffondor ?

- … Tu te fais scalper ?

- Trouve autre chose. Définitivement.

**oO°Oo**

- JE VAIS PETER UN CABLE !

- Mais Ron…

- Hermione, je crois qu'on va arrêter avec tes plans « intelligents et rationnels » et qu'on va y aller à la méthode qui ne nous a jamais fait défaut. Et qui a bien plus fait ses preuves que ça.

- Ah ?

L'air d'Hermione était clairement sceptique.

- La méthode Gryffondor, ajouta fièrement Ron. Autant dire « méthode bourrin ». Primaire, mais efficace.

- Non, Ron, sérieusement, je ne crois pas que…

- Grâce à toi, Gryffondor a perdu _cent vingt_ points en une semaine.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, clairement agacée.

- Ron, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

-… euh, je sais pas encore… Mais je vais trouver.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avec désespoir. Méthode bourrin. Ronald Weasley la maîtrisait parfaitement, au grand damne de son entourage. Mais étant donné que toutes ses idées n'avaient pas aidé, Hermione ne pouvait que le suivre.

**oO°Oo**

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Puis il renversa le plus maladroitement du monde sa liqueur de Kippark par terre. Pile poil à la fin du cours. Ron se félicita pour son timing se demandant comment Hermione avait pu ne pas y penser.

- WEASLEY !

Le cri le fit sursauter mais il serra les dents avec courage et se jeta sur le sol pour nettoyer consciencieusement l'immonde liquide avant même que Rogue n'ait le temps de dire « quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor ». Ce qu'il fit deux secondes plus tard. La classe se vida, et il ne resta plus qu'un rouquin aux prises avec un liquide très utile pour faire fuir les ''Molok'' mais à l'aspect bien peu ragoûtant. Sans compter que cela puait l'oignon pourri.

- Professeur ?

Rogue lui jeta un regard excédé, relevant la tête des copies qu'il corrigeait. De pauvres petits troisième années qui hurleraient en voyant leurs notes. Mais Weasley se moquait d'eux. Il avait un autre problème. Croisant les doigts et maudissant la fatalité qui voulait que tout le sale boulot tombe toujours sur lui quand Harry n'était pas impliqué, Ron répéta son appel d'une voix un peu suppliante.

- Professeur.

- _Quoi_ ? Que voulez-vous encore ?

- Je… Il faut que je vous parle.

- C'est ce que vous faites en ce moment.

- De Harry.

Rogue oublia sa plume et son encre et ses yeux noirs se vissèrent à ceux de Ron. Le Serpentard semblait intéressé.

- Potter. Qu'a-t-il ?

- C'est une longue histoire, monsieur.

- Alors levez-vous, asseyez-vous, grimaça le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel pour le prendre à témoin de la stupidité des Weasley. Cela sera mieux que de rester vautrer sur le sol de ma classe. Est-ce pour me parler que vous avez enchaîné toutes ces gaffes cette dernière semaine ?

- Euh… oui…

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

- ''Subtilité'', Weasley. Quand vous aurez le temps, cherchez ce mot dans un dictionnaire. Parlez maintenant. Et convainquez moi que je ne perds pas de temps.

- …Harry est bizarre depuis la rentrée. Encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Nous pensions qu'il était inquiet, à cause de Voldemort et tout cela… Et il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas le cas. Que c'était _loin_ d'être le cas.

- Continuez.

- Au… au match de Quidditch. Je suis entré dans le vestiaire… il était en train de s'habiller…

- Je me passe de ce genre de détails, Weasley. Abrégez.

Ron déglutit.

- Il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres,… tatouée sur son bras gauche.

- Je vous demande _pardon_ ?

- La Marque des Ténèbres. Sur son bras gauche. Je vous le jure. Il m'a menacé. Il a dit qu'il fallait que personne ne sache. Sinon notre Harry aura des problèmes.

Cette fois, Rogue était perplexe. Et le Gryffondor traumatisé. Il avait loupé une étape quelque part.

- Calmez-vous, Weasley, dit le professeur. Et expliquez-vous. Lentement.

- Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me _croyez _?

- Oui. Je vous crois.

- Il m'a tiré dans une salle. Il a dit que je ne devais rien dire. Sinon, il se chargerait de m'apprendre la Magie noire. Il rigolait comme un bossu. Il a dit aussi qu'il avait tué Justin. Et il riait comme un dément. Et quand j'en ai soufflé un mot à Hermione, il nous a emmenés dans la salle sur demande. Et… Malfoy est arrivé. Il nous a rejoint. Il s'entendait bien avec Harry. Il… Et puis après, Harry nous a expliqués. C'était une histoire totalement dingue. Et vous feriez mieux de me mettre sous Veritaserum. Même comme ça, vous aurez du mal à me croire. Il a dit qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Que lui et Harry avaient été transmutés. Il a dit que dans son monde, Voldemort avait toujours été au pouvoir. Et qu'il était Mangemort. Et maintenant, il est ici. A tuer des gens. Les menacer. Il a jeté un Doloris à Hermione.

Rogue ne songea pas une seconde à calmer l'avalanche de paroles que déversait le jeune homme. Finalement il se calma.

- Professeur… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Rogue lui jeta un regard étrange. Un peu plus respectueux peut être.

- Rien. Pour le moment, calmez-vous. Je regrette, mais je crains que de Veritaserum ne s'impose.

- Professeur…

- Quoi ?

- Koblenz…

-…

-… il est au courant.

**oO°Oo**

Rogue raccompagna lui-même le rouquin à l'infirmerie. De mémoire d'infirmière on avait jamais vu cela. Severus Rogue, vil Serpentard de son état, accompagnant un _Gryffondor_ à l'infirmerie. Peut être que cet homme avait _réellement_ une conscience professionnelle.

- Severus ! Que se passe-t-il ?

A première vue, le rouquin semblait en parfaite possession de ses moyens. Peut être était-ce un problème psychique ? Elle grimaça intérieurement. Ceux-là étaient les plus compliqués et pas ses préférés. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait un peu en état de choc…comme si…

- Donnez-lui un lit et une Potion Calmante avant que Albus n'arrive. Je vais le chercher…

… comme s'il venait de prendre un Véritaserum, en fait, réalisa l'infirmière avec horreur.

- SEVERUS ROGUE ! Vous n'avez pas _sérieusement _donné du _Veritaserum_ à un élève !

- Occupez vous de vos affaires, _Pompom_¸ grinça l'homme.

Par Merlin. Elle retirait tout le bien qu'elle avait cru pouvoir penser de l'homme. Il n'avait _aucune_ conscience. Mais pourquoi Albus s'entêtait à garder un type pareil au château ? Un jour, il _tuerait_ un élève. Elle coucha le jeune Weasley, se consolant en se disant que cela changeait, que d'habitude ce genre de mésaventures était pour le jeune Potter. Maigre consolation si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Rogue disparut dans un tourbillon de robes noires pour « aller chercher Albus ».

- Reposez-vous, mon garçon. Vous pourrez porter plainte contre lui plus tard.

- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour prendre la Potion, marmonna le Gryffondor avant de fermer les yeux.

_Quoi ?_

Une école de fous. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Si elle avait jamais eu des doutes, elle était maintenant fixée. Ils étaient tous complètement dingue dans cette école. Du directeur à moitié fou jusqu'au héros dépressif, de celui qui prenait _volontairement _des Potions bizarres, aux profs désaxés, des fantômes psychotiques aux aristocrates racistes.

Elle devrait songer à se faire muter. Salem, ou Beauxbâtons, à la limite.

**oO°Oo**

- Albus, je dois vous dire…

- Plus tard, Pompom, je dois parler à Monsieur Weasley immédiatement.

- _Albus. _Cet enfant a pris _un sérum de vérité _! Soit disant de son plein gré ! s'indigna l'infirmière en foudroyant du regard le Monstre des Cachots.

Le directeur jeta un regard à son professeur, n'ayant pas l'air de connaître ce 'léger'détail.

- Battre le fer quand il est encore chaud.

La justification ne parut pas convaincre Albus, mais une fois de plus, le vieil homme n'ajouta rien et se tourna vers le rouquin endormi. Il le réveilla doucement.

- Ronald ?

- Oh… professeur…

Les yeux fatigués du jeune homme allèrent de Rogue au directeur avant de s'écarquiller de peur.

- Il… il ne faut pas qu'il sache, Monsieur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste vous assurer que cette affaire est entre de bonnes mains, Ronald. Rendormez-vous, nous parlerons plus tard. Venez Severus.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

- …Rien pour le moment. C'est tellement surréaliste qu'il me semble que l'histoire rebondit dans ma tête sans que je n'enregistre l'information.

-…

-… Mais la pensée que Rafaïl sache tout de l'histoire sans nous en avoir rien dit m'inquiète.

- Pensez-vous qu'il ait un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Non. Mais cela m'inquiète quand même.

**oO°Oo**

Harry se retourna dans son lit, alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur de Potions. Ce dernier avait été réticent à _vraiment_ lui parler, mais Harry était convaincant. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Koblenz était plus ou moins _conscient_ de ce qui arrivait à ses doubles dans les autres univers. Donc il ne changeait pas réellement de personnalités d'un monde à l'autre. Ce qui expliquait pas mal de choses. Il se demanda comment son parrain à lui traitait l'Autre.

Il se demanda comment son père traitait l'autre.

En repensant au Seigneur noir de ce monde, il frissonna. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de le revoir.

**oO°Oo**

- J'ai pensé au début qu'une personne dans chaque monde différent avait agi. Mais au final, après quelques recherches et expérimentations de ma part, j'ai pu conclure qu'une seule personne agissant dans un monde était suffisante.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que ce n'est pas forcément pour se débarrasser de toi que tu as atterri dans ce monde. Mais peut être parce que l'on voulait se débarrasser de l'autre Potter ?

- Et me trouver à sa place ? Il n'y a que Voldemort qui aurait pu y voir un intérêt dans ce monde, répondit Fercaël sceptique, et il ne savait rien.

- … Utilisez votre matière grise, Potter, soupira Koblenz. Vous ne savez _rien_ de la vie de ce Potter. Il n'a pas forcément _que_ le Lord comme ennemi.

Potter arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Mais en même temps, pour se faire des ennemis partout, ce Potter n'était _pas_ doué. Et si…

- Professeur ?

Il tiqua légèrement au nom qui sortit de sa bouche, trouvant étrange de nommer son parrain ainsi. _Non, souviens toi. Ce n'est **pas** ton parrain. _

- Oui.

- Et si, c'était involontaire ? Accidentel ?

Koblenz eut l'air sceptique.

- Unmöglich, déclara l'homme sans appel.

Impossible, d'accord. Mais Harry était désespéré. Il ne voyait vraiment pas _qui_ mettre derrière tout ça. Mais bon, vu la soirée de son anniversaire, _n'importe qui_ aurait pu agir, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Alors que Potter était presque intouchable dans cette maison de Moldus.

- Je pense que le coupable est chez moi.

Il en était certain même. Rafaïl accepta l'idée. Elle lui trottait aussi dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Le tout est de savoir comment on remédie à cet… incident.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée ?

Harry ne voyait pas qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Draco était trop loyal, Pansy trop idiote, il ne parlait même pas de Crabbe et de Goyle. Nathan était… non. Agir aussi indirectement ne lui ressemblait pas. Et Damon était trop…

…

Damon était parfaitement capable de faire une chose pareille. Si les motivations lui échappaient, les moyens lui étaient acquis. Il était assez cinglé et puissant pour faire une chose pareille. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai peut être une idée.

- Formidable. Mon double sera ravi d'avoir une visite de ma part, grinça le professeur.

Au moins, ils avançaient.

-

**Fin du chapitre**


	17. Bas le masque, Potter

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteuse** : Bunny-Aka  
**Genre** : Général, Angst et humour – bien que douteux.  
**Résumé** : …… Est-il _possible_ de faire un résumé d'un tel ramassis de bazar ?  
**Rating** : Danger de perte de neurones et pis trucs violents à l'occasion.**  
**

**ATTENTION. Rating M justifié.**

**Disclamer** : Rafaïl est ma propriété privée à moi. Mon bisho que je ne tuerai pas… (enfin…). Le reste, ben… nan. Pas à moi.  
**Note** : Je rappelle que Koblenz est prof de potions et Rogue a enfin obtenu le poste de DCFM (_dans le chapitre précédent, si Ron a fait tomber sa liqueur de Kippark alors qu'il était en DCFM c'est parce que cette potion est le moyen le plus efficace de se débarrasser de ses animaux nuisibles que sont les Molok – étrange croisement de taupe et de chien)_

Merci à tous mes revieweurs ! **Ewilan Potter, Sahada, Nymphodara Tonks, Lilician l'Unique, Archangel Gaïa, crystal d'avalon, Rebecca Black, Csame, vilarie, Keurjani, Kelly Snape Potter, Amiele, Elriestar**

**-**

**Chapitre 17  
**

**Bas le masque, Potter**

**-**

- Samedi prochain, on peut aller à Pré-Au-Lard, rappela Draco.

- Ravi, répondit son ami sur un ton peu concerné.

Il était plongé dans un livre depuis une bonne demie heure et semblait avoir oublié qu'une Réalité puisse exister. Draco n'aimait pas être ignoré. Surtout à cause d'un stupide bouquin.

- Harry. Tu peux _m'écouter_ ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, répondit l'adolescent en tournant une page.

- Je suis certain que tu ne lis plus rien depuis au moins dix minutes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Tes yeux ne regardent même plus la page de droite.

Potter ricana et accepta de fermer le livre.

- Bien vu, admit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Draco le regarda, l'air halluciné.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne m'écoutais _vraiment_ pas ?

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire timide qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce que le blond savait de lui. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait haïr ses sourires.

- Je n'écoutais pas, confirma-t-il sans le moindre remords.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester quelque chose sur l'impossibilité d'ignorer un Malfoy avant de décider d'oublier.

- Alors ?

-………… Pré Au Lard. Samedi. Tu viens ?

Harry sourit d'un air narquois.

- C'est pour _ça_ que tu me déranges de ma si "passionnante" lecture ?

-… Pardonne-moi d'avoir des intérêts matériels… Alors tu viens ?

- Evidemment.

Draco parut satisfait. Harry put se replonger dans son livre sans vraiment parvenir à s'y intéresser. Découragé, le brun posa l'objet de son ennui avant d'aller se choisir un roman parmi les livres de son ami. Après avoir porté son choix sur l'un des rares qu'il n'avait pas lu " _De loups et de lunes_" un truc espagnol apparemment, Harry se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil. Quelque part, au milieu des aventures de Marius, le héros, il s'endormit.

**oO0°0Oo**

_- Endoloris !_

_Le Sang de bourbe hurla, et hurla encore, criant sa douleur. Quelques Mangemorts osaient ricaner, regardant avec satisfaction le corps pris dans les convulsions. Agacé, Voldemort leva le sort._

_- Crois-tu que tu peux encore supporter longtemps cette douleur ? Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Et je te tuerai peut-être. _

_A sa droite, Fercaël observait sans un mot la silhouette tenter de se remettre du sort. Les yeux pleins de larmes, le visage tordu par la douleur, il semblait petit, pathétiquement fragile au centre de la pièce, cerné par des regards avides de souffrances. _

_- Je… non… dirais… rien._

_Voldemort soupira. Plus ironiquement qu'autre chose, comme le témoignait le sourire mauvais qui étira ses lèvres. _

_- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?_

_Le garçon tiqua au prénom. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Mais si c'était son Maître, il n'avait rien à dire. Et puis ce nom avait toujours un impact amusant sur les prisonniers, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut être que de voir le rejeton des Potter dévoué corps et âmes à l'assassin de ses parents les perturbaient vraiment._

_- S'il a envie de souffrir…pourquoi lui refuser ce plaisir ?_

_Voldemort ricana. Puis, il releva sa baguette. _

_- Excirpe malus. _

_A nouveau, les cris résonnèrent dans la salle. Même si c'était un homme qu'on torturait, Fercaël se sentait fier d'être là, à la droite de son père spirituel. Voldemort leva les yeux de la victime qui se tordait au sol et le regarda. _

_Ils échangèrent un long regard. Quand le sort cessa, ce fut au tour de Harry d'en lancer un. _

**oO0°0Oo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était presque l'heure d'aller dîner. Draco avait disparu de la pièce. Il se demanda quand il s'était assoupi. Il se leva en grimaçant, s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par la position peu confortable qu'il avait prise pour dormir. Il reposa le livre dans la bibliothèque. Malgré son peu d'intérêt – les pensées métaphysiques d'un loup-garou cherchant désespérément à s'intégrer dans la société – il le finirait plus tard. Tout divertissement était le bienvenu. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lire, son autre lui ne semblant pas exactement féru de littérature. Attrapant sa cape au passage, Harry sortit de la pièce, se sentant de bonne humeur, revigoré par sa petite sieste.

- Harry ? Attends-moi.

Il se retourna pour voir la dernière des Weasley se dépêcher de finir de lacer ses chaussures. Elle courait à moitié, sur un pied pour le rejoindre. Amusé de son entrain paniqué, Harry stoppa son mouvement et observa la jeune fille terminer de se chausser à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"_Impressionnant"_, songea-t-il avec toute la force de son ironie.

Elle venait visiblement de se remaquiller. Du fard à paupière discret s'étalait délicatement sur ces yeux. Elle devait encore avoir son tube de brillant à lèvres sur elle. Renonçant à faire un commentaire, Harry reprit sa route, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel quand la fille à côté de lui accéléra le pas pour garder le même rythme que lui. Et, pour ne pas faire trop idiote, elle commença à lui parler des affaires de ses frères. Il fallait bien parler de quelque chose.

Mais ce fut à table, quand il croisa le regard stupéfait de Ron et Hermione posé sur lui qu'il sourit et se mit à porter intérêt à la conversation de la rouquine. Finalement, il risquait de bien s'amuser. Elle flirtait timidement avec lui, une main posée sur sa joue, l'autre tortillant ses mèches, pleine d'innocence. Harry dut fournir un lourd effort pour s'empêcher de sourire. Méchamment. Sarcastiquement. Tout ce que lui inspirait la cadette des Weasley. Mais ça allait lui être _utile_ semblait-il finalement.

Il allait tellement s'amuser de la colère de Ron que sa voix semblait presque enthousiaste quand il répondit à la jeune fille. Au sortir de table, avant de s'éloigner avec Ginny qui lui parlait maintenant des cours de Hagrid, il lança un clin d'œil mi triomphant, mi sarcastique au frère délaissé, la bouche grande ouverte. Il pouvait presque sentir sa panique. Et Mordred, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ça.

**oO0°0Oo**

Trois jours plus tard, un regrettable accident survenait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. En effet, la mâchoire de Ron faillit s'écraser sur le sol – ce qui aurait été plus que problématique pour sa dentition si elle avait réussi. Le choc se lisait sur son visage, alors qu'il reconnaissait avec stupeur le couple qui entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Ginny, son adorable petite sœur, quinze ans, jolie comme un ange, tenait la main d'un Harry Potter au sourire tellement rayonnant qu'il ne pouvait être qu'hypocrite. Lavande se précipita vers le nouveau couple pour avoir des détails sur la mise en ménage que Ginny se fit une plaisir de faire, alors que Harry écoutait la conversation d'un air distrait. Le regard de Fercaël s'égara plus loin et s'arrêta sur Ron. Son sourire s'élargit davantage, si c'était possible. Ron se sentit blanchir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

Le rouquin réussit à descendre l'escalier sans dégringoler.

- Oh Ron ! C'est _merveilleux_ que ta sœur soit avec Harry. J'ai _toujours_ su qu'ils se mettraient ensemble.

- Merci bien, marmonna Seamus en quittant la pièce.

Il n'avait jamais très bien digéré la façon dont Ginny avait joué avec lui et Michael l'année précédente. Mais aucun des Gryffondor présents ne se formalisèrent de son départ, sauf Dean qui suivit son ami à pas feutrés.

Ron ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry lui lança un regard clairement moqueur avant d'embrasser la tempe de la rouquine. Le jeune rouquin n'avait jamais été aussi proche de clouer quelqu'un au mur. Et de le tuer. Très lentement.

**oO0°0Oo**

Raphaïl ne se prêta aucune attention à de la présence de Rogue lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur. Ce qu'il avait à demander était simple et n'était pas classé secret. De toute façon, garder un secret dans cette école semblait tenir de l'Impossible – avec la majuscule, de préférence.

- Oh, Rafaïl. Nous parlions de vous…

- Ah oui ? fit l'Allemand, peu intéressé.

- Tout à fait, sourit Albus. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?

Rafaïl refusa la sucrerie en roulant des yeux et se demanda si quelqu'un avait jamais accepté d'en prendre une. Qui savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Peut être le secret de la folie de cet homme. Raison de plus pour ne pas y toucher.

- Vous n'aimez pas le citron ? s'enquit Albus.

C'était la sixième fois de l'année qu'il lui posait cette question. _Au moins. _Passablement agacé, Koblenz essaya d'embrayer la discussion sur le sujet qui l'avait amené là. Histoire de débarrasser le plancher le plus vite possible. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Albus, mais il ne supportait pas les vieillards loufoques qui aimaient un peu trop pour leur propre santé le sucre et le citron. En fait, non. Il ne supportait pas Albus, décida-t-il en regardant la sucrerie comme si elle menaçait de lui lancer un _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

- Non, j'y suis allergique, répondit-il pour avoir la paix.

- Quel dommage. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'aimerais prendre quelques jours de congé.

L'air jovial de Dumbledore s'assombrit. En fait il s'effaça carrément. L'idée ne paraissait pas exactement lui plaire.

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Vous pouvez.

- Pourquoi ?

Rafaïl roula des yeux.

- Mon frère est malade. Je dois lui rendre visite.

Rogue entra dans la conversation pour la première fois. Rafaïl avait presque oublié qu'il était dans la pièce.

- Et vous avez besoin de plusieurs jours pour ça ?

Koblenz l'aurait tué sur place. A la place, il le foudroya du regard.

- Je n'ai parlé que de quelques jours pas une semaine entière. Deux peut être trois. J'ai de plus quelques histoires d'héritage à régler… les formalités ne se font pas par hiboux.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit l'ancien Maître des Potions sur un ton suspicieux. Rafaïl se retint de lui jeter un sort. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très apprécié. Il y renonça, résistant avec courage à cette terrible tentation qui lui dansait sous le nez depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Parce que les Moldus ont quelques difficultés avec l'idée de recevoir du courrier de la part d'une chouette, professeur Rogue.

Albus pinça les lèvres, reforma un sourire parfait et le regarda.

- J'espère que votre frère va se rétablir. Il faudra que vous me donniez les dates.

- Demain. Comme nous sommes mercredi, je ne reviendrai que lundi. Je n'ai que peu de classes, ça ne posera pas grand problème pour le programme. Je peux rattraper les cours, éventuellement, mais –

-… Oui, bien sûr, nous nous arrangerons, ne vous inquiétez pas.… Mais vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de… plus de détails. Les formalités, comme vous venez de le dire, sont très pénibles. Et avec les temps qui courent, je ne peux rien laisser au hasard.

Koblenz se sentit mal à l'aise sous leurs deux regards inquisiteurs.

- Envoyez moi tout ce que vous voudrez ce soir.

- Bien entendu.

Il sortit du bureau avec une impression étrange. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Rogue se tourna vers le directeur.

- Vous croyez qu'il dit vrai ?

- J'ai peur que non…

- Si ça n'a pas de rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en quoi cela peut-il nous inquiéter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il nous cache le vrai motif de son congé…

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- On pourrait inventer n'importe quoi. Pour ce qu'on sait de lui, il veut peut être aller retrouver sa fiancée, ou que sais-je encore ? Il y a mille raisons de tricher pour obtenir un congé.

- Vous semblez au fait de la question, Severus.

- Je suis directeur des Serpentards, Albus, si vous imaginiez les bobards qu'ils me pondent pour être dispensés de cours…

**- **Mais j'imagine, mon ami, j'imagine.

**oO0°0Oo**

Evidemment, l'histoire était fausse. La temporalité était toujours problématique lors de ses voyages, et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. En plus, parler avec son double était très long. En général, il passait quatre vingt pour cent de son temps à se disputer avec lui-même. Il ne restait que peu de temps pour les choses importantes. Donc autant prévoir de la marge.

Il entra dans son bureau et s'assit, réfléchissant.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, le regard de Rogue n'avait pas été narquois quand il déballait son excuse. Durant tout leur entretien, il n'y avait que suspicion sur son visage. Peut être se fourvoyait-il, mais il semblait qu'ils ne lui accordaient pas leur confiance. Ou tout du moins, encore moins qu'avant.

A quel point ce serait ennuyeux, il l'ignorait.

Et Koblenz maudit Potter de le mettre dans cette situation. Avec les histoires de ce gamin, il avait du mal à se consacrer à ce _pourquoi_ il était venu à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas pour soigner son "allergie" au citron.

Ses recherches n'avançaient pas et restaient au point mort depuis le début de l'année. Cette satanée Pince gardait mieux la bibliothèque qu'un troupeau de Trolls. Il prit un livre dans un des tiroirs et commença à le lire pour tromper son ennui. D'ici le dîner il restait du temps. Et il n'avait décidément aucune envie de se mettre à la correction des essais catastrophiques des troisièmes années.

**oO0°0Oo**

Ron et Hermione s'aplatirent contre le mur et se faufilèrent derrière la première porte venue. Les voix se rapprochaient

- C'est un gros service que vous me demandez là.

- Je vous en rends moi-même un colossal, il me semble. Ce voyage est particulièrement fatigant, une petite compensation serait la bienvenue.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous ma cape d'invisibilité ?

- Être invisible.

Enervé, Harry cessa de marcher pour faire face à son professeur.

- Vous m'avez plutôt bien fait comprendre que je vous agaçais. Et la compensation de ce voyage est largement à la hauteur, si ça signifie que vous êtes débarrassé de moi.

- Potter, je n'ai pas envie de maintenir un sortilège d'invisibilité pendant des heures. Prêtez-moi votre foutue cape et qu'on n'en parle plus.

- Seulement si vous me dites ce que vous en ferez. Je ne confie pas mes affaires à n'importe qui…

- Et d'une, techniquement elle ne vous appartient pas, et deux vous êtes un insupportable fouineur Potter.

- Que voulez-vous… c'est une méthode efficace pour rester en vie. Quand en avez-vous besoin ?

- A mon retour.

- Et vous rentrez ?

- Lundi. J'espère.

- A lundi, alors.

Il s'éloignait quand Harry le rappela.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont tout découvert ?

-… je vous le dirai quand je serai revenu.

Harry grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe en regardant Koblenz s'éloigner. Puis il partit de son côté.

Restés seuls, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je suis d'avis à aller tout raconter au professeur Rogue.

- Mais pourquoi toujours lui ? gémit Ron.

- T'es pire qu'un gamin, Ronald Weasley. Toujours lui parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile de lui parler qu'à Dumbledore.

- Mais nous sommes des Gryffondor, nous préférons la difficulté, gémit Ron.

- Tiens donc. Alors fais acte de courage et _viens. _

Et le traînant derrière lui, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Harry, souriant, les regardait, appuyé contre un mur.

- Ne serait-ce pas mes petits Gryffondork. Que venez-vous faire en ces sinistres lieux, si loin de votre tanière ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, tandis que Hermione se mordait les lèvres, clairement gênée.

- Harry…

Potter fronça les sourcils. Son regard furieux n'avait rien de rassurant. Il s'approcha lentement de Ron et, bien qu'il fût plus grand que lui, le plaqua sans mal contre le mur sans adresser un seul regard à Hermione.

- Ecoute-moi bien, _Weasley_, il me semble que tu n'as rien à faire dans les cachots à une heure pareille. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas ici pour jouer des tours aux Serpentards – sinon je doute que la Sang de Bourbe serait avec toi – mais que t'es plutôt là pour cafarder.

- Retenue, j'ai une retenue… avec Hermione. Le professeur Rogue…

Harry eut un rictus méprisant.

- J'ai du mal à te croire, sale belette. Un sort te rafraîchirait peut être la mémoire.

Il levait sa baguette, quand une voix suspendit son geste et le fit se retourner, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez une curieuse façon de traiter vos amis, Potter.

- Tout dépend de la signification que vous mettez derrière le mot "amis". D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous jouez pas mal de coups fourrés à vos amis Mangemorts, Rogue. Je connais une ou deux personnes qui ne seraient pas contentes du tout.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Par exemple.

Le regard vert de Potter se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor.

- Apparemment, ces deux larves sont déjà venues vous voir.

- En effet. Mais inutile de leur briser la mâchoire, Potter, cela fait un bon moment que votre numéro de Gryffondor ne me convainquait plus.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Harry lâcha Ron et se tourna vraiment vers le professeur.

- Nous sommes dans une impasse, semble-t-il. Mais je vois un bon moyen de nous tirer de là. Vous ne fourrez pas votre nez dans mes affaires, et je ne parle pas de vos… _véritables_ amis à Voldemort…

- Vous ne lui êtes pas fidèle ?

- Cet homme n'est pas mon Maître, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

En voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Rogue, il enchaîna immédiatement.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous aiderai à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt pour moi.

- Quels sont vos intérêts ?

- Repartir chez moi. Si vous croyez que je suis dans ce monde pathétique de mon plein gré…

- Et… comment comptez vous faire une chose pareille ?

- Quelqu'un y travaille déjà pour moi.

- Le professeur Koblenz, murmura Hermione.

- Toi, on t'a pas sonné, Sang de Bourbe, siffla Harry.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, mêlez vous de vos affaires Rogue, sinon, il arrivera des bricoles à cette école.

Une nouvelle fois, son sourire terrifia les deux Gryffondor, qui reculèrent instinctivement. Rogue le regarda pensivement, analysant vraisemblablement la situation actuelle et les intérêts qu'il pourrait en tirer. Il ne put empêcher un léger frisson de parcourir son dos. Lentement. Froid comme la glace. Ce sourire… pendant un instant, Severus avait cru y déceler son Maître. Et il comprit à ce moment à quel point la menace "Potter" était sérieuse.

Le Golden Boy était peut être pénible. Mais au moins il ne risquait pas de tuer la moitié de l'école parce que l'envie lui prenait.

- Nous éviterons de parvenir à de telles extrémités, M. Potter. Il n'est pas dans votre intérêt pas plus que le notre de voir le Ministère s'intéresser de près à ce qui se passe dans cette école.

Soyez certain que nous ne ferons rien pour vous empêcher de repartir chez vous – surtout si cela signifie récupérer _l'autre._ Cependant, personne ne pourra tolérer que vous mettiez des vies en danger.

- Quel altruisme, professeur, ricana Harry. J'ai bien failli y croire. Je ne me préoccupe pas de vos "tolérances". Je fais ce qui me plaît, parce que ça me plaît – il haussa un sourcil railleur ; mais contrairement à ses espérances, le professeur ne perdit pas son calme – et quoique vous fassiez, je repartirai chez moi. Car vous _mourez_ d'envie de me voir partir.

Rogue serra les lèvres si fortement qu'elles se réduisirent à une fine ligne blanche. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de voir partir le jeune homme d'un pas presque dansant. L'arrogance dégoulinait de sa personne à un point que c'en était écoeurant. Severus avait une vague envie de le secouer jusqu'à effacer ce sourire ignoble de son visage qu'il pouvait deviner, même si l'adolescent lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait rapidement.

- Professeur ?

- _Quoi_ ?

**- **En fait, on venait vous parler…

- A quel sujet ? soupira le professeur de Potions.

Il fréquentait bien trop de Gryffondors ces derniers temps. Il allait tomber malade s'il continuait à ce rythme.

- Harry.

- Quelle surprise, marmonna le maître des cachots, peu impressionné.

Tout le monde se faisait une joie de lui parler de cet insupportable binoclard. En y regardant de plus près les deux idiots semblaient un peu paniqués. Pas très étonnant après l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu trois minutes plus tôt avec leur soi-disant meilleur ami. Si Severus s'amusait presque de ce genre de joutes verbales qu'il avait dû pratiquer quelques milliers de fois dans sa vie, il pouvait concevoir que les deux adolescents soient inquiets à propos des menaces de Potter.

- Je vous écoute.

Ils commencèrent à lui parler d'une voix cassée de la conversation qu'ils avaient surprises entre Koblenz et Potter. Intéressé, Rogue se dit qu'il pourrait sûrement mettre à profit l'absence de ce cher Rafaïl pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ses appartements. Même s'il ne découvrait rien d'important, il y avait toujours manière d'apprendre d'un homme en visitant l'endroit où il vivait

- Et pour ma sœur, professeur ?

- Votre sœur ?

Puis Severus se souvint qu'elle était à deux doigts de copuler avec Potter. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je doute qu'il lui fasse réellement du mal.

Il regarda avec attention le rouquin. Ses yeux noirs étaient plus sombres que jamais.

- Du moins physiquement, je veux dire.

Et dans un flottement de cape, la chauve-souris des cachots retourna dans son antre ourdir Salazar seul sait quel plan diabolique.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Hermione ?

La jeune fille secoua tristement la tête.

- Pour le moment pas grand-chose. Ca fait longtemps que Harry plaît à Ginny. Elle ne voudra rien entendre. Les paroles du professeur Rogue sont loin de me rassurée, Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je me dis que Harry est sujet à des pulsions de violence. Il ne nous a pas vraiment caché que c'était lui qui… enfin… Colin…

Ron se mordit les lèvres.

- Et ?

- … j'ai peur qu'elles ne réapparaissent tôt ou tard… Je crois qu'il a _besoin_ de cette violence. Et j'ai peur pour nous quand il décidera de laisser tomber le masque. Pour de bon.

**-  
Fin du chapitre**


	18. Quand on est deux

**Titre : **Seigneur Fercaël, premier du nom  
**Auteure : **Mwa…  
**Genre : **Dark, pour ne pas changer, un rien d'humour – il en faut bien – de la démence et un capharnaüm flagrant (comme ma chambre…)  
**Résumé :** Ce cher Rafaïl se pointe chez son double, Potter joue avec le cœur de Ginny et Rogue rate de peu une dépression nerveuse  
**Rating : **M comme toujours. Névrose et trucs malsains au programme. Ce sont des _Mangemorts_, ils n'ont pas pour vocation d'être gentils…  
**Disclamer : **Je revendique fermement Rafaïl, (ou Rafaïls quand ils sont plusieurs ;p)

Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais remercier, Tchaye, Nymphodora Tonks, Sahada, Crystal d'Avalon, Csame, Rebecca Black, Naeloj Malfoy, Archangel Gaïa, **pour leurs commentaires du chapitre précédent**. :p Merci à vous, ça m'a beaucoup touchée!

* * *

**Chapitre 18  
Quand on est deux  
**

* * *

Discret comme un chat, flottant presque au dessus du sol tel un fantôme évanescent, Harry Potter, nommé de temps à autres Fercaël par de rares élus, glissait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps mais le jeune Gryffondor n'en avait que faire. Il allait où il voulait, quand cela lui plaisait. Et il serait même_ content_ de rencontrer quelqu'un en chemin. Un idiot de préférence. Sur qui il pourrait se défouler, passer sa frustration, son impatience. Car Harry brûlait de l'intérieur. Quelque chose entre la contrariété et le trépignement. Et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant. 

Mais il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Pas même ce chat psychopathe répondant au doux nom de Miss Teigne. Légèrement déçu, Harry réveilla la Grosse Dame qui somnolait dans un coin de son tableau. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil et grimaça en voyant le garçon.

- Encore vous… Je finirai par refuser de vous ouvrir si vous continuez à me réveiller à des heures aussi impies. Passez donc la nuit dehors, vous irez bien plus vite qu'en réveillant des pauvres gens à deux heures du matin.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. "_Pourprine_".

La Grosse Dame fit une moue, bailla. Puis renonça à expliquer les bonnes manières à cet adolescent – cela faisait des années qu'elle s'y escrimait sans résultats –. Elle ouvrit finalement le passage en grognant. Harry se glissa à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Ginny l'attendait près du feu. En entendant le tableau pivoter, la jeune rouquine se retourna vivement, tandis qu'une lueur s'allumait dans ses yeux en le reconnaissant.

- Harry !

- Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je t'attendais, avoua la jeune fille.

Bien que le jeune homme eût pu le deviner seul, il ne commenta pas. Il se laissa simplement tomber près de la jeune fille.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda la rouquine.

- Dehors, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne devrais pas traîner aussi tard après le couvre-feu.

Harry renifla, un rien méprisant.

- Et toi, tu devrais dormir.

Ginny baissa les yeux, se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir son petit ami pour être aussi agressif. Elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était ça qu'on faisait dans un couple, non ? Elle leva la tête pour finalement croiser le regard du brun.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua-t-elle. Et Neville m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentrée. J'ai décidé de t'attendre.

Harry roula des yeux. Puis, baillant, arguant qu'il avait un examen le lendemain – sortilèges lui semblait-il – il abandonna très vite Ginny. La rouquine resta encore un moment, à contempler le feu. Elle ne regarda même pas le Gryffondor monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. L'adolescente replongea son regard dans les flammes, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle avait souvent rêvé la vie qu'elle aurait si elle était avec Harry Potter. Et dans tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginé, aucun, vraiment aucun, ne correspondait à ça.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Harry.

La voix de Ron résonna dans la chambre. Harry roula des yeux. Pas un Weasley pour rattraper l'autre. A peine était-il lâché par l'un, qu'un autre venait l'importuner. Il était _deux heures_ du matin. Et il n'avait pas _envie_ d'avoir à supporter sa conversation à cette heure ci. Il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit si confortable.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix mauvaise. Je veux _dormir._

- Moi aussi j'aimerai bien. Je t'ai attendu.

- Trop sympa. Bonne nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ?

C'était donc ça.

- Rien de spécial si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. C'est comment dire… une porte de sortie. Une solution, tu vois. Au cas où j'aurai quelques problèmes.

Ron pâlit.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de la mêler à ces histoires. Je veux dire, je crois que Ginny aime beaucoup Harry, le vrai. T'as pas le droit de jouer avec elle parce que tu possèdes le visage de mon meilleur ami.

Harry ricana.

- Comme tu y vas fort, Weasley. T'as toujours pas compris ? Il faut que je te le redise encore une fois ? Je _suis_ Harry Potter. Ce que je suis, "ton" meilleur ami aurait pu le devenir sans l'influence néfaste du vieux cinglé qui dirige cette école.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de –

Potter arqua un sourcil.

- Oh pardon. Et tu vas me faire quoi, petite belette ? Me grogner dessus ? Me griffer peut-être ? Pour reprendre notre discussion, je crois que tu oublies trop vite à quel point je _ressemble_ à ton ami.

- Tu n'as rien en commun avec lui ! cracha le rouquin.

- Une aussi belle preuve d'amitié est impressionnante, railla Potter. Mais je m'en contrefiche. Je te dis ce qui est. Peu importe la façon dont nous évoluons. Nous sommes semblables au départ.

La lueur de méchanceté qui brillait dans son regard semblait hurler le contraire.

- Arrête de jouer avec ma sœur.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? sourit Harry.

- Tu peux pas jouer avec les autres, comme ça. Tu n'es pas chez toi. Tu n'es pas de _ce_ monde. Tu n'as pas à influencer des gens que tu ne reverras plus jamais. Tu n'as pas à leur faire du mal sans bonne raison. Tu n'as pas à –

Harry sourit doucement, posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui frissonna. D'horreur, de dégoût ou de peur. Ou des trois mélangés. Mais il trembla légèrement sous la main froide du jeune homme. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, juste assez haut pour que ses lèvres se trouvent à quelques centimètres des oreilles de Ron, il murmura quelques paroles.

- En théorie, tu as tout à fait raison, Ronald Weasley. Mais en pratique, je n'en ai rien à faire de tous ces étrangers. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, dis-moi ? Je m'en _moque_ totalement. Alors, mon pauvre Ron, si tu ne veux pas devenir à ton tour ma proie, tu ferais bien d'arrêter de m'assommer avec ta stupide morale.

- S'il te plaît. Laisse-la… Fais-moi du mal si tu veux, mais laisse ma sœur tranquille.

Harry éclata de rire et tourna les talons.

- Bonne nuit, Weasel.

**oO0°0Oo**

Rafaïl Koblenz était du genre coléreux. Il détestait par-dessus tout se faire réveiller le matin, surtout après s'être couché à des heures possibles. Comme malheureusement, ce genre de chose arrivait fort souvent – pourquoi diable n'y avait-il que vingt-quatre heures dans une journée, hein ? – Koblenz était _souvent_ de mauvaise humeur.

Et il était encore plus énervé si l'importun qui osait le tirer de son sommeil réparateur débarquait non seulement avant sept heures du matin, et encore plus s'il possédait son visage. Et malheureusement pour l'intrus, la situation actuelle réunissait ces deux critères si déplaisants.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ aboya-t-il à son double qui lissait tranquillement sa cape d'un doigt.

- Quel accueil…

_- Je crains qu'en débarquant aussi inopinément ici, tu ne puisses pas t'attendre à autre chose._

- Certes.

_- Réponds à ma question, que je puisse me recoucher._

- Oh non. Car nos problèmes ne font que commencer. Il y a eu comme un problème inter-dimensionnel.

_- Ah. Ravi. Et en quoi ça me concerne ?_

- Et bien ce problème me pourrit la vie depuis que je suis à Poudlard, donc je compte pourrir la tienne jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides à résoudre cette affaire.

Rafaïl leva cinq doigts.

_- Accordé. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes que j'essaye de remettre mon cerveau en état de marche._

L'autre ricana mais ne dit rien.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry émergea. Le réveil était le pire moment de la journée, songea-t-il en bâillant avec une inélégance impressionnante. Définitivement un moment de pur cauchemar que ce réveil qui sonnait et commandait à l'esprit de quitter le brouillard des rêves pour se heurter violemment à la réalité. A savoir un froid matinal insupportable. Et une journée de cours barbante au programme. Le genre de chose qui donnait le sourire. Claquant à moitié des dents, Harry se dépêtra de ses couvertures. Il envisagea un moment de les traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, mais finit par renoncer à l'idée. Tant pis s'il mourait de froid sur le chemin.

Sous le jet brûlant, alors qu'il sentait ses premiers neurones se reconnecter, Harry songea que décidément, qu'on soit vendredi ou dimanche, il _détestait_ le matin.

Finalement, il sortit, laissant la salle bain enfumée et parfumée derrière lui. Habillé, il descendit rapidement dans la grande salle pour prendre rapidement son petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Disparaissant derrière son bol de café, Harry réussit à connecter quelques neurones, se disant qu'un ennemi aurait tôt fait de le massacrer s'il était dans un état pareil tous les matins. Il mâchonna pensivement un toast beurré. Une fois son café fini, il saisit son sac de cours et sortit rapidement de la salle, sans un regard pour Ron qui entamait son deuxième muffin.

Métamorphose en première heure.

Il détestait sérieusement le vendredi.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Transformer un raton laveur en chapeau. Non, mais _sérieusement_ à quoi sert ce cours ?

- J'avoue…

- Les seuls trucs intéressants sont en dernière année. Tout le reste, c'est du vent. La métamorphose n'a d'intérêt que si on peut l'appliquer à soi-même… ou autres êtres humains à la rigueur. A quoi veux-tu que ça nous serve de savoir transformer un stupide raton laveur en chapeau. Et où ils les trouvent tous leurs ratons de laveur d'abord ?

- Crois-moi, Harry, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir, dit Draco en déplaçant son fou en E5.

Harry prit machinalement un pion de son adversaire, comme s'il avait attendu depuis une heure que le blond fasse ce déplacement. Draco eut un rictus frustré. Etait-il donc si prévisible ? Il jeta un coup d'œil critique à l'échiquier, se demandant comment diable Harry faisait pour le battre à plate couture aux échecs tout en posant des questions idiotes sur un raton laveur dont tout le monde se moquait.

- Et pourquoi un raton laveur ? Je sais pas moi, ils auraient pas pu prendre un nuisible… genre je sais pas moi… une fouine… ou tiens une belette.

Draco étouffa un ricanement. Il se décida pour sauver sa dame, piquer le cavalier de Harry en perdant sa tour. Il jouait vraiment mal. Il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir la stratégie tordue de son adversaire. Harry passait sa vie à le défier aux échecs. Il voulait battre Weasley, et mettait tout son cœur à la tâche. Encore un peu, et il irait demander à Dumbledore lui-même de l'aider. L'arrogance et l'ego de son ami stupéfiait Draco. Il était tout de même _grave._

Harry poussa un cri de victoire à son dernier coup.

- Echec ! cria-t-il, ravi.

Le blond arqua un sourcil narquois. Son cavalier prit grand plaisir à prendre l'importun qui menaçait son roi.

- Et mat, conclut Harry en déplaçant un _pion._

Draco l'observa incrédule. Harry lui sourit, innocemment.

- Et si, mon cher Draco, se moqua-t-il.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais rien peut-être ? Je t'en prie, je suis toi, on ne va pas jouer à ce petit jeu pendant une ou deux éternités, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

_- Tes recherches avancent-elles ?_

- Ca t'intéresse maintenant ?

_- Je fais la conversation,_ répondit son double en haussant les épaules.

- Alors change de sujet, merci.

Goguenard, l'autre le regarda simplement.

- Grâce à ton putain de "filleul", je n'avance pas. Il semble bien à me pourrir la vie, tant que la sienne ne marche pas comme il le souhaite.

_- C'est tout Harry, ça._

- Tu prends peut-être ton pied en t'occupant des gamins égocentriques mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

_- Qui de nous deux a le plus réussi, je te le demande. Est-ce le grand solitaire ou celui qui a des gens sur lesquels s'appuyer ? Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de mes "connaissances" mais au moins j'en ai. Tu te targues de sciences et de découvertes… Mais tu ne sais rien. _

- Laisse moi donc à mon ignorance. Je n'ai pas envie d'un nouveau débat à ce sujet. Sans compter que ça n'en serait pas un puisque je t'écoute jamais quand tu te mets à délirer là-dessus. Je suis sûr que tu as une idée.

_- Comment, toi, tu n'en aurais pas ?_

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt personnel en jeu, contrairement à toi. Je suis certain que le Gryffondor te tape sur les nerfs.

- _Exact_, admit l'Autre, _mais il s'arrange. On finira par en faire quelqu'un de convenable. Il n'y a pas d'urgence. Je pense que c'est une bonne expérience pour Harry. Son égocentrisme pourrait bien trouver remède chez toi. _

- Pas vraiment. Et je refuse que tu prennes mon monde pour une école à Mage noir à problèmes.

- _Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix… Tu ne peux pas le tuer, et tu le sais très bien. Cela causerait bien trop de problèmes cosmiques. Et imagine un peu, **tout** ton travail réduit à néant… _

-…

- _Plaisanteries douteuses mises à part, j'ai réfléchi de près au problème. _

- Potter pense qu'on veut l'éloigner.

- _Merlin, ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Ca me perturbe. Aucune attaque n'a été lancée sur Harry depuis son arrivée. Il s'est débrouillé comme un grand, ou plutôt comme un Gryffondor pour griller sa couverture. Il a à moitié tué un Mangemort qui torturait un membre de l'Ordre…_

- Syndrome du héros.

- _Par bonheur, cette maladie se soigne très bien. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi on aurait fait ça…Personne n'était au courant. _

- Il a parlé d'un Damian… qui lui en voudrait.

- _Faire une telle chose demande énormément de pouvoir. Aussi intelligent que soit ce gosse, et puissant soit-il on ne joue pas avec les dimensions comme ça. Quelque chose de plus grand doit se cacher derrière._

- Et un délire cosmique ?

- _Je ne vais même pas prendre en compte cette supposition._

- …

- _De toute façon, il y aurait eu des signes. Et nous n'avons vu aucun hippopotame rose voler…Et qu'est-ce que le cosmos peut bien en avoir à cirer d'un gamin de seize ans ? _

- Pas bête, admit Rafaïl.

- _Enfin un truc censé qui sort de ta bouche. _

Koblenz se leva.

- Allons réfléchir ailleurs. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

_- A dix heures du matin !_

Un ricanement fut sa seule réponse.

**oO0°0Oo**

Rafaïl ne fréquentait pas ses doubles. Il n'y avait qu'avec celui-là qu'il frayait. Parce que leurs sens de l'humour étaient voisins et qu'ils étaient aussi tordus l'un que l'autre. Evidemment, l'autre ne jurait que par un mage noir psychotique et sa progéniture, mais il ne demeurait un compagnon autrement plus acceptable que certains Koblenz qu'il avait rencontré qui étaient mariés, moldus, cracmols, voire pire, bergers sur le Ben Lawers.

Celui-là était définitivement plus supportable. Ils passaient généralement leur temps à se disputer, se lancer des répliques souvent cinglantes, tout en se moquant de la vie de l'autre. Malgré tout ce que l'autre avait bien pu lui dire, Rafaïl savait parfaitement qu'il l'aiderait. Cela fonctionnait ainsi chez eux.

Et rien n'aurait pu changer ça.

**oO0°0Oo**

Severus était suspicieux. Albus avait de toute évidence quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec Potter, il en mettait sa main au feu. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi, quand Severus était venu lui rapporter l'histoire de ce petit crétin de Weasley restait pour le maître des potions un total mystère. Le môme avait dit à mots plus ou moins couverts que Potter avait commis un _meurtre._ Ou tout du moins n'y était pas étranger. Et Dumbledore semblait adopter la politique de l'autruche, en invoquant l'argument le plus déplorable qui soit "_innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire_". Par l'enfer, si on suivait cet adage jusqu'au bout, on finirait vraiment par croire que Lucius Malfoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un généreux donateur excentrique, un peu trop traditionnel pour une société moderne.

Severus devait savoir à quoi jouait Dumbledore. Il en avait _besoin_. Ils n'allaient pas laisser courir dans l'école un enfant psychotique, non ? _N'est-ce pas_ ?

Plus il réfléchissait et plus il doutait de la réponse à cette question, à laquelle le bon sens répondait sans hésitation. Le vieux directeur avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas disposé à dire. Mais le professeur comptait bien tenter sa chance.

Il n'aimait pas éponger le sang derrière les autres.

-_ Carambar au nougat_, dit-il d'une voix solennelle, espérant relever un peu le niveau de ce mot de passe ridicule – quoiqu'il y ait eu pire. Albus avait un penchant pour le sadisme que peu de personne soupçonnait. Il _adorait_ lui faire prononcer des mots plus stupides les uns que les autres. C'était purement cruel – _rondoudou au miel _était bien l'exemple type le plus effrayant.

Severus fut accueilli par le chant du Phénix. Ca commençait mal, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette bestiole qui passait sa vie à pleurer pour la sienne. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

- Mon cher Severus, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je suis venu vous parler de Potter.

- Bien entendu, asseyez-vous.

Le professeur déclina d'un signe de tête. Il préférait rester debout. Le regard de son supérieur le gênait moins quand il était debout plus qu'assis.

- Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu de votre non-réaction après ce que je vous ai appris sur le jeune Potter.

- J'ai réfléchi à la question, dit gravement Albus. Si violent soit-il cet enfant…

- … est un danger public.

- Exactement ! approuva un Albus très enthousiaste. Mais pas seulement. Raconter cette histoire au Ministère serait très mal avisé. La presse s'emparerait aussitôt de l'affaire, et je vous laisse deviner les conséquences. Ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pas. Et _notre_ Harry Potter en sera la victime. De plus je pense que garder un œil sur le jeune Potter ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose. Tôt ou tard, Voldemort reprendra contact avec lui…

- Et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour les empêcher d'organiser un raid sur Poudlard.

- Il sera temps d'aviser Severus. En attendant, nous n'avons jamais eu dans nos murs un atout aussi intéressant. Voldemort n'a que faire de la relève, pour lui, ces enfants ne sont que du bétail. Des machines à lancer des sorts contre ses ennemis. Mais je suis persuadé que Tom s'intéresse de près à Harry. Peut-être pourront nous y exploiter une faille, mon ami…

-…

- Je vous laisse réfléchir sur la question. Bonne journée ! conclut le directeur avec un sourire.

Severus salua l'homme et retourna vers ses cachots bien aimés. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore venait de l'avoir. Et lui, stupide animal, se jetait dans la manœuvre du vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

C'était tout simplement ridicule.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Pourquoi mets-tu du _sucre_ dans ton café ?

- _Cela fait la centième fois qu'on a cette conversation_, soupira son double.

- Ton manque de goût me sidère, cela doit être pour ça. C'est l'esprit du café que tu assassines.

_- Si ce n'était que ça,_ ricana Koblenz.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, durant un moment. La remarque de l'autre semblait avoir jeté comme un froid dans la conversation.

- Est-ce que ton gamin a une idée quant à lui ?

- _Techniquement, ce n'est pas le mien. Je te rappelle que **mon** filleul est dans ton monde. _

- Si on prend tout au mot, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

- _Non, le gosse en sait rien. Ou plutôt il a une foule d'idées plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Pas une ne tenaient debout. Je crois qu'il a accusé tour à tour le Lord, un rat – je n'ai pas trop compris – et Draco Malfoy… Il est "gentil" mais pas vraiment futé. _

- C'est un Gryffondor. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Comment a réagi Voldemort ?

-_ Pas très bien. Il était furieux, à vrai dire. Ce Potter ne lui est d'aucune utilité. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il a essayé de lui faire parler de la résistance, mais rien de ce que le gosse a dit n'a semblé satisfaire le maître. Ce n'est pas comme si apprendre que le QG de l'ordre était sous Fidelitas allait révolutionner l'ordre des ténèbres…_

- Je vais finir par croire à la thèse du délire cosmique…

- _Décidément, le café ne te réussit pas…_

Koblenz roula des yeux.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que cette discussion stérile ne sert pas à grand-chose.

-_ Certes. Mais rien que le fait que je sois présent la rend intéressant._

-…

-…

-… Je crois qu'il faudrait étudier tous les événements qui se sont produits ce jour là. Et celui d'avant.

- _Tu es bien trop sérieux pour notre bien._

_-_ J'ai surtout envie de me débarrasser de cette histoire le plus rapidement possible. Je ne suis pas venu à Poudlard pour m'occuper des désordres dimensionnels.

- _Ca on le saura…_

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	19. Enquêtes

**Titre **: Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteur **: Lapin  
**Genre** : Dark, délire, sérieux (enfin), voyages dimensionnels et problématique (le genre pas le voyage) – surréaliste aussi…  
**Résumé** : Les Rafaïl se prennent pour Panoramix et Harry veut être allergique aux ratons laveurs.  
**Rating** : Pas pour les enfants (y a pleins de morts…)  
**Avertissement **: risque de perte de neurones.

**Note** (paske sinon on s'y retrouve plus) :

_- paroles du Rafaïl du monde de Dark Harry (là ou est actuellement White Riri)_  
- paroles du Rafaïl du monde de White Riri (là ou squatte actuellement Dark Riri)

Merci à mes revieweurs !! **Flore Jade** (merci !), **Steamboat Willie** (huhu, je suis contente que ça te plaise!), **darkcatangel **(je suis contente que ça te plaise), **Archangel Gaïa** (il y a une analyse intéressante à faire de Hyde et Jekyll de côté là... je savais bien que ce dossier m'avait retourné le cerveau :p Pour Ginny, j'approfondirai le sujet au chapitre suivant ! **Pithy **(se racle la gorge... oui voila la suite, pas bien longue je suis désolée T.T) **Nymphodora Tonks** (oui, je sais parfois je me mélangeais moi-même les pinceaux. Je vais essayer de rendre a plus clair...) **Csame **(lol, le rêve de tout étudiant, nan ? tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir..!) **Verba **(voila !) **Ninniane **(je crois que ça veut dire qu'il devient moins niais lol) **ras-hal-goul** (honnêtement j'en sais rien du tout '-' j'ai un humour très bizarre ça doit être ça !) **Sahada** (seul le temps nous le dira !) **Lilou** (n'importe qui pèterait un plomb en discutant avec Dumbledore. Le surréalisme n'est pas à la portée de tous, surtout que Rogue est plutôt terre à terre lol. Voila la suite !!)

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Enquêtes**

* * *

Samedi et dimanche… y avait-il des jours plus agréables que ceux qui clôturaient la semaine ? Le vendredi s'achevait et les jeunes sorciers attendaient avec impatience le lendemain pour se livrer à leurs activités préférées : Quidditch, lecture, devoirs pour les plus sérieux… La bonne humeur régnait dans cette école. 

- CINGLE ! CETTE PROF ME REND CINGLE !

- Relaxe Harry, soupira Malfoy sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

Il grattait son parchemin depuis près d'une demie heure et avait écrit pas loin de vingt-cinq centimètres.

- Un essai sur ces putains de ratons laveurs. J'en peux plus de ces bestioles dont personne n'a rien à cirer. « Les différents stades de métamorphose du raton laveur ». C'est du délire ce sujet ou quoi ? Elle a essayé l'absinthe avant de nous filer cette chose ou quoi ? Elle hallucine ?

- T'as fini de te plaindre ? Ca devient fatiguant, soupira Malfoy.

- Me dis pas que tu fais la Métamorphose.

- Non, je fais les Potions.

-… Potions ?

-… Le truc pour mardi.

- Le truc pour mardi ?

- Oui, "le truc pour mardi".

-… Ah.

- T'es désespérant…

- Et si je me faisais diagnostiquer une allergie aux ratons laveurs ? Tu crois que ça existe ?

- Comme allergie ?

- Ben ouais…

- J'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a une section très bien à Saint Mangouste qui serait ravie de t'accueillir…

**oO0°0Oo**

Planqués dans la Réserve de Poudlard, comme deux élèves en pleine exploration illégale – c'était d'ailleurs, pour le moins, totalement ridicule – deux Rafaïl écumaient depuis plusieurs heures les milliers de livres poussiéreux du rayon Magie noire. Sans grand résultat. Les deux Koblenz n'étaient pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas la bonne méthode pour chercher.

- _Personne ne peut avoir de bonnes méthodes quand c'est rangé comme ça,_ soupira l'autre en reposant un livre qui avait tenté de le mordre.

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- _Remets correctement ta cape. Si on me surprend ici ce sera compliqué, alors si en plus on surprend deux moi-même cherchant activement, ça risque de paraître vraiment suspect. _

- Je croyais que ton mage noir contrôlait Poudlard ?

- _Ce n'est pas "mon" mage noir. Et en plus, je n'ai pas envie d'étaler nos pouvoirs à tout ce monde. _

-…

Rafaïl s'exécuta. La situation devint plus cocasse encore, car alors que l'un visible, continuait ses recherches et les ponctuait de commentaires, il semblait qu'un écho – sa propre voix – lui répondait par des piques tout aussi sarcastiques. Quiconque aurait vu cette scène serait immédiatement allé prendre quelque potion contre les hallucinations. Ou se serait posé de très sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale. Mais non, cette situation était réelle. Et pire encore, elle ne donna strictement rien.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

- On continue les recherches. Et on va aussi chercher des adresses. Ca doit bien exister les vendeurs de grimoires qui ne posent pas trop de questions…

_-… On peut faire un saut au Chemin de Traverse si tu veux._

**oO0°0Oo**

Les deux Rafaïls entrèrent d'un même pas dans la petite échoppe de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un même manteau noir les couvrait, dissimulant leurs traits aux yeux des passants. L'accoutrement n'avait rien de choquant. Bien des gens se « baladant » dans ce coin là n'étaient pas vraiment désireux de se faire connaître. Il n'était jamais bon d'être reconnu dans cet endroit. Même dans ce monde. Le pouvoir de Voldemort terrifiait, et malgré son influence, la Magie noire était loin d'avoir une bonne place dans l'esprit populaire. _Koblenz_ doutait que ce soit jamais le cas. Mais peu importait. Cette boutique vendait de vieux manuscrits. Des sorts et des breuvages oubliés pour la plupart. Les textes étaient souvent en latin ou en runes ce qui rendait la compréhension difficile et expliquait le peu de personnes intéressées. Pourquoi perdre son temps à déchiffrer les lignes d'un vieux bouquin quand une jolie dague ou un Avada Kedavra suffisait ?

- Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?

L'homme qui tenait la boutique était devant eux. Il baissait légèrement la tête. Vêtu d'une robe noire rapiécée, il avait l'air assez miséreux. L'endroit sentait la poussière. _Rafaïl _et Rafaïl jetèrent des coups d'œil aux environs pour repérer la présence d'horribles nuisibles – ils détestaient l'un comme l'autre les cafards, et il n'y avait rien de pire que les cafards magiques qui en plus des caractéristiques des cafards « normaux » piquaient les êtres humains et leur flanquait le bourdon pendant au moins une semaine. Par bonheur, ils ne virent rien de suspect – ou alors ils étaient sacrément bien planqués.

- Non, merci, dit froidement Rafaïl qui se voyait mal expliquer la situation. Nous venons juste « regarder ».

L'homme hocha la tête et se désintéressa d'eux.

- 'pelez moi si nécessaire, crut-il bon d'ajouter, se rappelant soudain qu'un climat pas trop hostile était toujours mieux pour la vente.

Rafaïl fit un geste agacé de la main avant d'entraîner son double parmi les rayonnages. Malheureusement, le mot « ordre » ne semblait pas être la priorité du propriétaire des lieux et ils purent le constater en voyant que « _Comment attirer une goule_ » de Van Pyra côtoyait « _Les origines de la Magie Noire_ » de Confus Tompus. Désespérés, ils s'attelèrent aux recherches.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry était devant la Salle de Demande. A côté de lui, Draco le fixait d'un air pensif.

- Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ? Comme tout étudiant _normal_ le ferait ?

- Non.

- Harry, on va pas y passer trois heures… C'était la septième fois que tu essayais. De toute façon t'es trop nerveux, la salle arrivera jamais à te comprendre…

- C'est pourtant _pas_ compliqué ! Je veux juste un expert en raton laveur !

Draco roula des yeux.

- Mais tu t'écoutes parler un peu ? Pourquoi pas le fantôme de Prospero pendant que tu y es ?

- Qui ?

- …Shakespeare tu connais… ?

- Il s'appelait Prospero ?

Draco lui jeta un regard halluciné, essayant de déterminer s'il plaisantait ou non. L'examen se révéla hasardeux.

- Non, il s'appelait William, soupira Draco. Prospero est le personnage de l'une de ses pièces. _La tempête._

-……….. Connais pas celle la…

- T'es dramatique. Bon je te laisse, je vais _bosser_. Je compte pas passer ma nuit devant une porte. Amuse toi bien.

Harry croisa les bras, furieux. Mais le Serpentard refusa de se laisser influencer. Fier comme un prince, il abandonna Harry dans son couloir. Harry qui recommença à faire les cent pas en marmonnant « ratons laveur » entre ses dents.

**oO0°0Oo**

La folie guette les gens qui restent trop longtemps dans les rayonnages de livres. A regarder les titres, les déchiffrer qu'ils soient en elfique, vieilles runes, bulgare, russe, français, allemand et pourquoi pas chinois. Au début, les deux Koblenz lançaient systématiquement des sorts de traduction. Mais au bout de cinquante livres, lassés, ils ne regardaient plus que la couverture. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance que ce ne soit pas un livre d'histoire ou de magie noire, ils jetaient ce maudit sort. _Rafaïl_ en avait plus que marre de ces livres. Il en avait plus que marre de ce désordre cosmique. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi c'était sur sa poire que ça tombait. Son cher filleul était bien assez doué pour trouver les réponses tout seul, non ? Mais lorsqu'il commença à formuler ce début de pensée, son double le regarda si méchamment qu'il s'abstint de le dire à haute voix. Mais il n'y avait strictement aucune raison qu'ils soient les seuls à se creuser la tête.

…

Autant se trouver un pigeon. Il réfléchit une seconde et un éclair de génie le frappa. _C'était_ la bonne solution !

- _Viens, j'en ai ma claque._

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- _On va pas retourner toute cette « librairie » quand même ?_

-…

-_ Par l'enfer, tu y as réellement pensé. On va refiler la corvée à quelqu'un d'autre._

- … A qui tu penses ?

_- A Lord Voldemort._

- Je ne vais pas aller voir Voldemort !

- _Pourquoi_ ?

- Parce que !

_- Il est au courant…_

- De quoi…?

_- Nos dons…_

Rafaïl s'en était douté, mais se l'entendre confirmer était une autre paire de manche. Il éprouvait la singulière envie de tuer violemment son jumeau.

- Je te demande **_pardon_** ?

_- Tu as très bien compris._

- En effet, et c'est ça qui me fait peur !! Pour quelle putain de raison tu as jugé bon de menacer notre intégrité ?

_- "Notre intégrité" ?_

- Oh pitié ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas Voldemort. Je suis certain qu'il cherche un moyen de tirer parti de nos pouvoirs. Et depuis quand sait-il d'abord ?

-…

- Je ne vais pas te tuer… je ne vais pas te tuer.

_- Environ un an._

- QUOI ?

Rafaïl ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer tandis que son alter ego faisait semblant de se passionner pour "_Histoire de la magie : secrets et découvertes_". Rafaïl fronça les sourcils. Le pire c'était que ce bouquin pouvait s'avérer intéressant. Il renonça pour un temps à faire la morale – il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon, ce qui était fait, était fait – à son double.

- File moi ce bouquin, ordonna-t-il. L'autre s'exécuta – au moins il rampait c'était déjà ça – et Rafaïl jeta un coup d'œil à l'index. Concentré sur sa lecture il oublia son double, cette maudite librairie.

_Alchimie, Arithmancie, Arithmétique, (…) charmes, cymbales – une seconde cymbale ?_ Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs de lecture. Plus par curiosité que par nécessité, Koblenz jeta un coup d'œil. _Les cymbales magiques étaient très utilisées chez les Anciens Grecs qui pensaient pouvoir rentrer en communication avec les dieux. Plus tard, Aaron Espelling découvrit que la combinaison de ces sons avec les formules rituelles plongeait ceux-ci dans une transe qui s'apparentait un peu à ce que nous appelons aujourd'hui "overdose de magie". Par la suite, ces cymbales furent interdites, marquée du sceau de la Magie Noire. Les sorciers du Moyen Âge voulant se rebeller contre **l'Ordre** les utilisaient à satiété lors des feux de Beltane ou d'Halloween. _

Koblenz roula des yeux et revint à l'index._ Décantation, Démons…_

A côté de lui, Rafaïl semblait à deux doigts de s'endormir debout. Tout à sa vengeance, Rafaïl continua de lire. Ca ne servait strictement à rien mais il en avait besoin pour ne pas réfléchir aux aveux de Rafaïl. Car on pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'on voulait, on pouvait parader et sourire d'un air malveillant, jouer au puissant sorcier à sa guise, mais quand un mage noir psychotique s'intéressait à vous, la fierté partait bien loin, et il ne restait plus qu'à fuir. Peu glorieux, mais efficace.

_Dimension, Dons,…_

- Dimension ?!

Soudain intéressé, Rafaïl tourna frénétiquement les pages. A côté de lui, son double sautait presque sur place.

Mais l'article s'avérait bien décevant. Ce n'était qu'une vague théorie fumeuse, qui semblait avoir été élaborée sous l'effet d'un puissant narcotique. Etrangement, Rafaïl ne s'en sentit pas découragé. Il retourna à la fin du livre pour consulter la bibliographie de l'auteur.

Et puis, même si ça le tuait de se le dire, dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient toujours aller voir le seigneur des ténèbres de ce monde.

**oO0°0Oo**

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Severus sortait une nouvelle fois du bureau de Albus Dumbledore. Son humeur allait de mal en pis ces temps-ci et bizarrement, cela tournait toujours autour des mêmes problèmes. _Potter_. Toujours et encore lui. Le pire était qu'ils en parlaient beaucoup mais que ça ne disait pas grand-chose. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils en étaient au même point et cela commençait à fatiguer gravement le Maître des Potions. Si le directeur de Poudlard ne prenait pas d'initiatives, Severus en prendrait pour lui. L'inaction n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Il était un peu moins de minuit quand Severus Rogue sortit de ses appartements. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il atteignait les quartiers de son collègue en congé. Depuis deux jours qu'il pensait à cette "inspection", il n'allait pas passer à côté. Le tableau le regarda d'un air méchant.

- Mot de passe ?

Par bonheur, Rogue connaissait ce portrait.

- Saevrius, j'ai besoin d'entrer. J'aimerais récupérer un livre que le professeur Koblenz m'a emprunté.

- Vous pouvez le récupérer lundi, répondit le tableau de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il rentrera.

- Malheureusement, j'en ai besoin maintenant.

- A minuit passé ?

- Mes insomnies ne sont un secret pour personne, Saevrius.

Le portrait grogna, mais s'ouvrit. Satisfait, Rogue pénétra dans la tanière de Rafaïl Koblenz. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. Quelque chose de Serpentard, ou de Serdaigle. Quelque chose de froid ou d'excentrique. Quelque chose d'exotique. Mais certainement pas à _ça_. Le salon était une pièce neutre. Rempli de livre, un canapé simple devant une cheminée froide. Un tapis sur le sol. Rien d'extraordinaire. Rogue était presque déçu. La première chose qu'il fit, fut d'inspecter la bibliothèque. La encore rien d'extraordinaire. Rien d'autre que des manuels de potions dont cinquante pour cent était des manuels scolaires prescrits. Severus les déplaça mais il n'y avait aucun mécanisme ni livres cachés derrière. Severus fronça les sourcils. Il passa ensuite dans la chambre. Mais là encore, il fut déçu. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être dans une chambre d'hôtel quelconque. Neutre, sans identité aucune. Il y avait un livre oublié sur la table de chevet. C'était un roman sans grand intérêt.

Y avait-il _réellement _quelqu'un qui vivait dans cette chambre ? Severus réfléchit aux endroits où lui-même cacherait ses grimoires interdits et s'avoua que visiteurs ou non, il ne les exposerait pas dans sa bibliothèque à la portée du premier venu. Koblenz devait être un paranoïaque du même acabit. Il avait la tête d'un Serpentard de toute façon. Il paraissait donc logique que si objets « illicites » il y avait, ils étaient planqués. Severus lança un sort pour « scanner » les murs, sortilège qui devrait révéler passages secrets, cachette ou autres éléments aussi suspects qu'intéressants. Mais une fois de plus, le résultat fut décevant. Dépité, Rogue décida de se replonger un peu plus sérieusement dans ses sorts de recherche. Le soir même. Avec plus de documentation, il serait bien plus aisé de percer les secrets de Rafaïl Koblenz.

Chose que Severus Rogue comptait faire, bien évidemment. Et avant le retour de l'homme, il avait de longues heures devant lui pour s'y consacrer.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

Note : la réaction d Harry face à ce devoir ressemble un peu à la mienne face à deux ou trois devoirs stupides que j'ai eu à faire (notamment deux fois le même ce qui représentait des mois de travail, hem, oui, je ne raconte plus ma vie promis)Harry : -.- Trop tard...  
Oui bon, on peut s'égarer non ?  
Harry : no comment  
Hem. Titre présumé (on sait jamais, ça peut changer) du prochain chapitre : Vade retro mon amour. Tout un programme :p Ce chapitre aurait dû être plus long, mais quelques pannes d'inspiration m'ont conduite à l'arrêter là. Au moins ça fait deux pages pour le suivant.

A bientôt les gens !


	20. Des piments sur la langue

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteur** : Le lapin de Pâques  
**Genre** : Dark, sombre et glauque. Sarcastique, poilant et cynique parfois.  
**Résumé** : Où deux Serpentard mettent le nez dans les affaires de Koblenz, où le Café tient le rôle de Saint Graal dans une école pleine de barges. Où Voldemort complote et Harry drague Ginny.  
**Disclamer** : Rien à moi sauf Koblenz, peu importe lequel. Citations prises dans un livre. _Le métier de vivre_, Cesare Pavese, Gallimard, 1958. (Un peu de littérature pour la rentrée littéraire :P)

Merci à mes revieweurs que j'aime tant !! **Jenni944** (merci '--') **winrii**, (Voila la suite… Ici pas trop de Rafaïl, juste en pensée… j'espère que tu vas pas devenir schizo à cause de cette fic o.O''''') nyo 1 (désolé le dièse ne passe pas sur fanfiction…Merci donc pour ta review… pour l'orthographe transgénique, je m'en étais aperçue, faut que je corrige les premiers chapitres... C'est bien Rafaïl et pas Raphaïl… et oui, tu as raison, il faut toujours chipoter sur les détails XD) et encore merci à **naeloj malfoy**, **NEPHERIA**, **Lupiot** et **Rebecca-Black**

Note : Le chapitre a changé de nom en chemin. _Vade retro mon amour_ sera pour le prochain (j'espère T.T)

* * *

**Chapitre 20  
Des piments sur la langue**

* * *

« Les secrets sont des piments sur le bout de la langue. Tôt ou tard, ils mettent la bouche en feu. »  
Christian Bobin, _Geai_, Gallimard, 1998

* * *

**A**u bout du deuxième livre achevé, Severus Rogue commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Le sujet n'était pas passionnant et il était du genre impatient. Se levant, il s'approcha de la cheminée dans le but d'appeler Lucius. Le blond passait la moitié de sa vie à dissimuler des choses dans son manoir, il aurait peut-être une idée à lui soumettre. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans le salon bleu du manoir et finissait d'épousseter sa robe couverte de Poudre de Cheminette. Devant lui, se tenait un Malfoy furieux.

- Puis-je te demander ce que tu fabriques ici à une heure pareille ?

- Oh pitié tu es aussi insomniaque que moi.

- Oui mais je ne débarque pas chez toi sans prévenir.

- Sauf quand tu as besoin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le professeur ferma les yeux, l'air fatigué. Lucius eut un sourire carnivore, et l'invita à s'asseoir tout en invoquant une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Rogue demander de l'aide. Pour espionner son remplaçant, parce qu'il cachait quelque chose d'étrange. Sans rapport avec le Maître. L'affaire semblait tout d'un coup moins palpitante.

- Tout le monde a des choses à cacher, dit Lucius, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ses secrets là où ils sont ?

Lucius était le premier à vanter la protection des secrets. Mais Severus savait parfaitement qu'il était tout aussi prompt à tout faire pour obtenir les secrets des autres, que ce soit par la ruse ou par la force. Parce que la connaissance est le pouvoir. Adage très simple, mais oh combien vrai. Connaître pas mal de choses pouvait vous sauver un homme très, très souvent. En tant qu'espion, Severus Rogue était bien placé pour le savoir.

- Tu m'aides oui ou non ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

-… s'il y a des choses intéressantes, je te laisserai en toucher un mot au Maître. Koblenz l'intéresse de près d'après ce que je sais. Il veut des renseignements.

- Tu ne fais pas ça pour Lui ?

- Si bien sûr, soupira Severus, mais je fais aussi ça pour savoir ce que fabrique cet homme à Poudlard.

-… Certes. Admettons, marmonna Lucius. Au travail.

**oO0°0Oo**

Lucius siffla en entrant dans l'appartement du professeur de potions. Les murs nus témoignaient une absence totale de personnalité. Assez étrange quand on voyait quel homme fantasque semblait être ce Koblenz. Lucius aurait imaginé quelque chose de post médiéval où l'on aurait pu rencontré quelque créature maléfique sorti d'un livre pour enfants. En fait cette neutralité avait quelque chose d'effrayant, qui rappelait à Lucius les longs couloirs vides que l'on pouvait trouver dans les châteaux écossais. Le blond aurait presque pu s'attendre à voir un fantôme silencieux planer au-dessus de la pièce.

- La chambre est par là, lui indiqua Rogue.

Le blond finit de scanner la pièce du regard avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Là encore, rien d'extraordinaire. Un tableau immobile, une croix suspendue au mur… S'asseyant sur le lit, Lucius attrapa le livre de chevet de l'homme dont il violait sans vergogne l'intimité.

- Rien d'autre qu'un roman.

Lucius haussa les épaules et ouvrit l'ouvrage. Il ne connaissait ni le titre, ni l'auteur, mais l'image sur la couverture lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un livre moldu. Grimaçant, il le feuilleta, par curiosité. Certaines pages étaient marquées.

« _Il n'est pas vrai que la mort nous arrive comme une expérience devant laquelle nous sommes tous des débutants. Avant de naître, nous étions tous morts._ »

Lucius roula des yeux.

- Ecoute ça : « _Es-tu prêt à mourir obscurément ? Cela devra arriver un jour. Considérer la mort comme un incident. Alors que c'est une chose énorme. »_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ?

- Laisse cela, grogna Severus, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour que tu lises.

- Ne sais-tu pas que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre quelque chose de quelqu'un est de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa bibliothèque, mon ami ?

-…

- « Dis moi ce que tu lis, je te dirais qui tu es,» ricana Lucius, aux anges.

Severus ignorait de qui provenait la citation mais il y avait quelque chose de grinçant dans le sarcasme de Malfoy. Mais il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour comprendre. Aussi n'insista-t-il pas. Il regarda le blond saisir le livre par la tranche, pour en faire tomber les bouts de papier qui auraient pu s'être glissés dans l'ouvrage. Il recueillit ainsi trois bouts de papier. Un sourire canaille étira ses lèvres.

« _Un clou chasse l'autre. Mais quatre clous font une croix. »_

Il cligna des yeux. Une autre citation, à priori. Qui avait plu au professeur, selon toute évidence. Un titre d'ouvrage était inscrit sur l'autre bout de papier. Rien de très intéressant, conclut Lucius en le laissant tomber sur le couvre-lit. Le troisième bout était un marque-page, usé jusqu'à la rame. Il avait dû être solide, un jour, mais malgré la couche de vernis magique qui semblait le recouvrir, il était fragile comme un roseau. Tout en le manipulant doucement, Lucius chercha un quelconque indice intéressant. Il n'y avait que quelques mots, quelques lettres tracées à la va-vite.

Lucius grimaça et reposa le livre à sa place exacte. Severus roula des yeux, tandis que son ami balayait la pièce du regard. Pas grand-chose à signaler. Soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil au tiroir de la table de chevet. Un étui de baguette, un paquet de cigarettes. Aucun double fond.

- Rien de suspect, marmonna Lucius.

Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua la croix sur le mur. Elle entrait tellement en adéquation avec le reste de la pièce, qu'il lui avait fallu s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de la repérer.

- Severus.

Le brun tourna la tête.

- Quoi ?

Lucius pointa son doigt vers la croix suspendue au mur.

- « _Un clou chasse l'autre. Mais quatre clous font une croix,_ » cita-t-il d'un air important.

Rogue haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Sa paranoïa lui avait joué des tours, comme à l'habitude. Il semblait que Koblenz ne cachait rien de suspect. Il le déclara à Lucius. Le blond ricana.

- Même le plus blanc des oiseaux cache une ou deux plumes noires. Cet endroit n'est pas suspect. Il est _immaculé._ C'est peut-être un fanatique du rangement, mais il y a des limites à tout.

Il s'approcha de la croix et la considéra longuement. Puis saisissant sa baguette, il murmura un sort d'ouverture. Il faillit se mettre à sauter de joie quand le sol s'ouvrit sous le mur, pour faire place à des escaliers de bois, fort peu rassurants. Lucius s'y engagea avec la joie d'un enfant qui aurait ouvert ses cadeaux avant l'heure. Et il entraîna Severus dans son sillage.

Severus se récita une à une les raisons pour lesquelles il était en train de faire ce qu'il faisait avant de suivre son ami. Les marches craquèrent sous ses pieds.

- Je te parie que le vieux Dumbledore ignore que cette pièce existe.

- Il ne connaît pas _tout_ Poudlard.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Severus. Personne ne pourra jamais percer tous les secrets de Poudlard. Je te parle de _cette_ pièce.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Et bien, c'est notre ami Koblenz qui l'a créée.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Lucius lui jeta un regard agacé.

- Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris dans cette phrase, Severus ? Je te croyais intelligent.

Le Maître des Potions grogna une insulte. Et Lucius daigna descendre à quelques explications.

- J'y ai souvent recours. Ce genre de pièce est très pratique. Ca permet de rajouter une salle temporaire à un lieu donné pour un temps donné. On ne peut pas la détecter par sort, il faut trouver le mécanisme d'entrée.

- C'est un sort facile ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, pourvu que tu ne sois pas mauvais en Métamorphose, c'est tout à fait faisable. C'est un vieux tour de Merlin, pourrait-on dire. Pas très connu. Son usage s'est perdu depuis le dix-neuvième siècle.

- Comment le connais-tu ?

- C'est précisément ce genre de sorts qui m'intéresse. Ceux auxquels personne ne pense. Tu crois qu'échapper aux Aurors est si facile quand on vit dans un endroit infesté de Magie noire et que tout le monde le sait ?

Severus grogna, peu disposé à écouter les fleurs que le blond s'envoyait à lui-même. Merlin que cet homme l'agaçait. S'il pouvait perdre la moitié de son utilité, Severus aurait été tout à fait disposé à le faire taire_ pour de bon._

- En bref, notre ami fait de la Magie noire ?

- Oui. Et le plus beau c'est qu'il en fait sous le nez du vieux fou. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec le Maître ?

- A priori, oui, j'en suis sûr.

Lucius ne commenta pas.

- Quand revient-il ?

- Lundi.

- Parfait. Nous ferons un état des lieux demain. J'aimerai dormir une heure ou deux, j'ai une réunion prévue avec Fudge à dix heures du matin.

Severus hocha la tête. De toute façon, il avait des élèves en retenue pour la matinée. Les secrets de Raphail Koblenz l'attendraient bien un jour de plus.

**oO0°0Oo**

Peu importait de qui il s'agissait, Harry allait tuer le crétin qui avait oublié d'éteindre son réveil, alors qu'on était un samedi. Puis il s'aperçut que c'était _son_ réveil qui lui déchirait les oreilles, et que, si ce bruit insupportable ne cessait pas très vite, c'était lui que les autres allaient tuer, et de façon très méchante à ne pas en douter.

Pourquoi diable avait-il laissé ce truc en marche ? Un _samedi _en plus ? A part un délire hallucinatoire passager, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. C'était pas vraiment glorieux, en plus. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement oublié de l'éteindre. Errare humanum est, conclut-il en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Ce ne fut que quatre heures plus tard qu'il émergea – tout aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait dormi que trois heures dans la nuit. Le surplus de sommeil, c'était encore plus mauvais que son manque. Il partit se doucher, et s'habiller. Une fois vêtu, se sentant bien mieux, il sortit, bien décidé à faire une mauvaise action avant le repas. Ou tiens, à retrouver Draco. Il avait certainement des choses à lui reprocher. Il trouverait bien quelque chose en chemin. Harry adorait se chamailler avec le blond.

Alors qu'il descendait dans la Salle Commune, son regard tomba sur Ginny Weasley. La jeune fille était installée sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Les genoux repliés sous elle, un coude sous le menton, elle feuilletait sans le moindre enthousiasme un magazine – de Quidditch, paria Harry.

Il se révéla qu'il avait tort, et que c'était un magazine pour les jeunes sorcières – cosmétiques, cosmétiques, vêtements, cosmétiques… Il songea à la possibilité de sortir dans attirer l'attention de Ginny sur lui, puis révisa son opinion.

- Bonjour Ginny, déclara-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

Elle leva la tête de son magazine et lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Harry se retint de soupirer, navré par tant de candeur. _Elle a quinze ans_, marmonna un coin de son esprit, peu enthousiasme.

- Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir… tu es tombé du lit ?

Harry sourit, évitant d'aborder l'épineux sujet du diabolique réveil.

- J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner, répondit-il. Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Pas encore. J'attendais qu'une des filles de mon dortoir se lève…

Ah oui, Harry avait presque oublié qu'il était _si tôt_. Il eut une pensée admirative pour ses camarades que le réveil n'avait pas dérangé. Il n'aurait pas dû l'éteindre… Ce n'était pas charitable, certes, mais premièrement Harry n'était _pas_ charitable, et deuxièmement, il n'était pas du matin. Il pouvait se permettre d'avoir quelques mauvaises pensées.

- … mais je suppose que je peux venir avec toi, dit la jeune Weasley.

- D'accord. Mais dépêchons-nous, je meurs de faim.

Ginny éclata de rire et dit quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un « Ah, les garçons » et lui emboîta le pas, tout en enchaînant sur le programme du weekend.

La Grande salle était pratiquement vide quand ils arrivèrent. Il était à peine sept heures, et on était samedi. Harry aperçut Rogue qui essayait d'hypnotiser sa tasse de café et MacGonagall qui dormait dans sa tisane. Dumbledore n'était pas encore là. Il y avait deux courageux à la table des Gryffondor qui parlaient à voix basse. Par contre, la moitié des Serdaigle était réveillée, et discutait avec une animation suspecte et proprement insupportable. Et pas un Serpentard à l'horizon. _On était samedi et il était sept heures du matin_. Les êtres humains normalement constitués _dormaient_ à cette heure là.

- Café ? proposa charitablement Ginny.

- Café, répondit-il d'une voix misérable. Mets la dose.

- Tu aurais dû rester au lit, rit la rouquine.

- Impossible. Une fois réveillé, impossible de me rendormir, soupira le brun. Et je déteste rester dans un lit à rien faire.

- Tu veux de la marmelade ?

- Oui, merci.

Harry attrapa le pot que la jeune fille lui tendait et entreprit très sérieusement de se préparer un toast à la marmelade – ou plutôt de la marmelade au toast. Ginny l'observa porter la chose à sa bouche d'un geste expert, réussissant à ne pas se recouvrir les doigts de mixture orange, sucrée et poisseuse. Ce qui constituait un exploit que très peu de garçons pouvaient accomplir. En effet, cela demandait un certain doigté, s'il lâchait le toast, il n'y avait _aucun doute_ qu'il tomberait côté marmelade. Ginny finit son bol de chocolat chaud évitant de penser au goût sucré que ne manquerait pas d'avoir la langue de Harry une fois qu'il aurait fini de manger…

… Trop tard.

Rougissant, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche comme son petit ami finissait d'engloutir sa tartine.

- Harry ? Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Interrompu en pleine question existentielle – second toast marmelade ou confiture ? – Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Une moustache de chocolat se dessinait sur sa bouche qu'il effaça d'un doigt, accentuant le rougissement de la rouquine.

- Mes devoirs ? tenta-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Ginny lui sourit. Quel adolescent britannique ferait ses devoir un samedi de novembre alors que _pour une fois_ il ne pleuvait pas et qu'un soleil – timide, très timide – pointait le bout de son nez, faisant rêver tous les êtres humains normalement constitués qui hantaient ce château. A exclure donc les nuisibles du genre Rogue ou Rusard.

Ah ce n'était pas gentil du tout. Il ne ménageait pas le pauvre Weasley.

- Remarque, j'avais aussi pensé à un tour dans le parc. Ca te tente ?

Evidemment que cela la tentait.

**oO0°0Oo**

Les êtres humains détestent beaucoup de choses. Les sorciers ne font pas exception à cette règle universelle. Et Lucius Malfoy encore moins. Il détestait les Moldus et les vêtements froissés, il détestait Fudge et ses sourires adipeux, Dumbledore et ses yeux pétillants, les Elfes et leur stupidité abyssale, les poivrons – verts – et le lait écrémé. Mais à cet instant précis, Lucius détestait plus que tout ces maudits piafs qui avaient le malheur de commencer à piailler à cinq heures et demie du matin.

Il sentit vaguement Narcissa remuer à sa gauche, se tourner vers lui et ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Lucius ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que les chants crécerelles de ces maudites bestioles avaient fait fuir Morphée plus vite que ne courait un Weasley apercevant un Gallion traînant par terre.

- Tu devrais, il reste encore quelques heures avant qu'on ne doive se lever, murmura-t-elle avant de glisser un bras autour de lui et de se rendormir aussi vite.

Lucius ferma les yeux et maudit une fois de plus tous les tétrapodes de la planète. Alors que Morphée semblait de nouveau se pointer dans un coin de son cerveau, une violente douleur dans son bras le convainquit d'abandonner toute velléité de dormir. Se massant les tempes, Lucius se leva, choisissant au hasard dans sa penderie pantalons et chemise avant de d'ouvrir la cache secrète où il gardait ses effets de Mangemort. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il revêtit ses lourdes robes et capes noires avant de poser un masque blanc sur son visage. Cachant ses cheveux blonds sous sa capuche noire, le patriarche Malfoy transplana quelques secondes plus tard. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard à des milliers de kilomètres de son Manoir familial.

- Maître, vous m'avez appelé ? demanda-t-il.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, Lucius.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monseigneur ?

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Voldemort.

- Bientôt… nous agirons.

- Maître ?

- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, Lucius, mais il me faut un plan exact du Ministère. Le nombre de sorciers qui s'y trouvent, le nombre d'_Auror_ qui s'y trouvent. Et surtout, le temps que mettraient des renforts à arriver.

- Oui, Maître, murmura Lucius qui se demandait comment diable il allait pouvoir satisfaire cette requête.

- Je te laisse deux semaines.

Ca c'était généreux. Lucius frissonna. Cette mission devait être particulièrement importante… et devait sans aucun doute signifier que les troupes de Lord Voldemort ne tarderaient pas à prendre le Ministère de la Magie d'assaut. Lucius s'inclina avant de transplaner. A peine fut-il arrivé chez lui, qu'il rédigea un billet à l'intention de Severus. Que celui-ci se débrouille tout seul avec son amateur de mystères foireux et d'énigmes vaseuses. Il avait tout d'un coup bien mieux à faire.

Bien d'abord, les plans. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Un petit détour au service des archives devrait régler ce premier problème. Il fallait qu'il soit discret, il avait comme l'impression qu'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur cette petite visite ne plairait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout à Lord Voldemort.

**oO0°0Oo**

Severus hypnotisait sa tasse de café, comme si ce sombre liquide disposait de pouvoirs cachés qui lui serait transmis rien qu'en le regardant. Il pouvait entendre d'ici les récriminations de cette maudite infirmière. _Vous avez le cœur fragile, Severus, vous ne devriez pas consommer __**autant**__ de caféine._

Rogue renifla la caféine – ou était-ce un reniflement ironique ? Il savait très bien à quoi était dues ces problèmes cardiaques. Des séances un peu trop répétitives de Doloris nuirait à l'organisme de n'importe qui. Et s'il devait renoncer à la caféine pour ça, Severus pouvait tout à fait se lancer à la recherche d'une bonne corde – et d'une poutre solide – pour se pendre. La vie sans caféine, non merci, conclut-il en buvant sa tasse d'un trait avec un appétit qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'attitude d'un junkie face à sa dose.

Loin, trèèèès loin de ces considérations, Severus se servit une autre tasse de café en évitant le regard de Dumbledore qui poussa gentiment la théière vers lui.

_Allez crever. Laissez-moi mon café._

Il fut interrompu dans sa dispute mentale – il allait de mieux en mieux – par l'arrivée inopinée d'un majestueux hibou qui faillit s'effondrer dans le pot de confiture à la framboise. Rogue reconnut sans mal le hussard de Lucius qui tenait en son bec – non pas un fromage – un parchemin. Il attrapa le message et chassa l'oiseau d'un geste de la main. Le hibou, une véritable teigne, essaya de le mordre, mais Severus évita son bec par la force de l'habitude. Lucius prenait un malin plaisir à lui envoyer ses hiboux les plus féroces, dans le seul but, atteint en général, de l'énerver. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards des élèves qui le dévisageaient comme si lui était poussé un troisième bras brandissant une pancarte « Vive les Canon Chudley » dont l'état d'esprit actuel pouvait plus ou moins se résumer à : « Rogue ? Du courrier ? Une vie _sociale_ ? Non, c'est de la pub ?! »

* * *

_Severus,_

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir passer à Poudlard ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni avant un certain bout de temps. Notre ami commun m'a demandé de lui rendre un service que je ne peux pas lui refuser. Je suis certain que tu te débrouilleras sans moi._

Lucius  


PS. _Tiens-moi au courant de tes découvertes._

* * *

Severus froissa le message et le glissa dans sa robe. Quel genre de travail – si urgent – le Maître avait-il pu bien confier à Lucius ?

- De bonnes nouvelles ? s'enquit Albus qui semblait avoir renoncé à lui faire avalé de la théine.

Severus grimaça.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, Albus.

L'homme tenta de subtiliser la cafetière, mais Severus fut plus rapide et remplit sa tasse avant que le vieillard ne l'en prive. Il reçut un regard accusateur qu'il ignora en donnant plus de précisions au directeur. S'il parlait au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, le pénible directeur de Poudlard le laisserait se droguer tranquillement à la caféine. Calcul élémentaire de Serpentard.

- Il semble que Lucius Malfoy ait un surcroît de travail peu enviable.

- Un weekend ? s'étonna Albus, intéressé.

- Lucius prend son travail à cœur.

- Quel genre de travail ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Lucius ne disait pas grand-chose sur la question.

- Aucune idée.

Le Maître des Potions tourna la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Il y aperçut Finnigan, Granger et Weasley. Mais Potter n'était pas là.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon pour nos affaires.

Rogue finit la tasse avant de se lever. Il allait s'occuper de cette fameuse pièce – inutile d'en parler à Albus tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Les considérations du vieil homme pour la vie privée étaient honorables, mais peu pratiques. Severus était un homme curieux par nature – car le savoir apportait le pouvoir. Il salua ses collègues, et sortit de la Grande Salle à grands pas. A la table des professeurs, Flitwick se pencha vers Sinistra.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai savoir faire claquer ma cape comme ça. Vous croyez qu'il s'entraîne.

Ce fut Albus qui répondit. Des étoiles bleues semblaient briller dans son regard. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir des yeux pareils ?

- Assurément, répondit-il plaisamment.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry s'allongea dans l'herbe. La rosée avait séché depuis longtemps. Il devait être onze heures du matin. Il y avait du bon côté à s'être levé finalement. Ce soleil timide réchauffant son corps pouvait être un argument. Il sentit le poids de Ginny sur son épaule et fit un geste pour la repousser. Il se reprit à temps et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

- On est bien là, dit-elle.

Harry ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et contempla les nuages avec intérêt.

_Lord Voldemort regarda avec intérêt le fruit du travail du gamin. Quinze ans et déjà si prometteur. Machinalement, il posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon._

_- Bien joué, Fercaël, murmura-t-il de sa voix sifflante._

_- Il n'a pas encore parlé de ce qui nous intéressait…Le Serum n'a rien donné. Il semblerait qu'il ait avalé un antidote juste avant de se faire prendre._

_- Un antidote ?_

_- Oui. Caché dans une fausse dent. La paranoïa du vieux Maugrey atteint des summums._

_- Très bien… Il ne nous échappera plus très longtemps. Continue. La persuasion vient à bout de tous les secrets._

_- Vous êtes satisfait ? hésita Harry, se tournant vers son Maître, cherchant une trace d'approbation sur le visage de Voldemort. _

_Les traits s'adoucirent._

_- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, mon fils. _

_Le cœur de Harry s'emballa comme chaque fois que Voldemort faisait la démonstration – aussi minime soit-elle – de l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Harry se retourna vers le prisonnier, bien décidé à obtenir les informations qu'il convoitait. _

_- Alors, monsieur Lupin. Toujours aussi réfractaire ?_

_- Harry…_

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_- Harry_… Harry ! Harry !

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ginny le secouait doucement.

- Je parlais, et tu t'es endormi au milieu d'une phrase.

- Oh désolé, répondit Harry, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

La rouquine haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas lui en vouloir.

- Et puis je ne dormais pas. Je réfléchissais.

_-_ Oh ! Tu réfléchissais ? se moqua-t-elle, et à quoi ?

Harry commençait à la trouver exaspérante.

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser, je t'assure, grogna-t-il.

Ginny se tut, visiblement blessée qu'il refuse de lui parler. Il n'eut pas la délicatesse de rattraper la dureté de ses paroles. Pire, arguant qu'il avait mal au bas du dos, il se leva et s'étirant en poussant des grognements.

- Je rentre au château, tu viens.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Non, je vais te laisser _réfléchir._ Je suis très bien ici.

- Comme tu veux.

Et il s'éloigna. Ginny ferma les yeux pour emprisonner les larmes. Non. Être la petite amie de Harry Potter ne ressemblait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Harry était censé être doux et gentil avec elle. Il était censé la combler d'affection, partager des confidences. Elle était censée prendre soin de lui. Ils étaient censés rire ensemble, être bien ensemble. Ils étaient censés… Mais rien ne se passait comme Ginny l'aurait voulu.

**oO0°0Oo**

Saevrius grogna, les mains sur les hanches.

- Par Salazar, ce n'est pas un moulin, c'est un appartement privé, professeur !

- Laissez-moi entrer.

- Hors de question. Et ne me faites pas avaler vos bobards sur je ne sais quel livre que le professeur Koblenz vous aurez prêté. Qui était cet homme avec vous hier soir ? Que faites-vous dans cette chambre ?

- Merlin, vous êtes un _portrait_. Ce genre d'affaires ne vous regarde pas.

- Je suis le gardien de ces appartements, professeur Rogue. Savoir qui entre et qui sort me regarde. Et soyez sûr que j'avertirai Rafaïl Koblenz de vos –

- Vous n'en ferez rien, car j'agis avec l'approbation du Directeur. Et vous allez me laissé entrer ou sinon je vous remise au fin fond d'une tour. Et je peux vous jurer qu'il faudra quelques siècles avant que quelqu'un n'ait la chance de vous dépoussiérer.

Les yeux de Saevrius s'écarquillèrent – sûrement parce qu'il pensait que le professeur de Défense était tout à fait capable de faire une chose pareille. Bon gré, mal gré, il accepta de s'ouvrir en grognant que cela ne servait à rien de mettre des portraits pour garder des portes si les habitants du château n'en avait rien à faire.

- Aucun respect pour la vie privée, grogna-t-il, alors que la porte se refermait derrière Severus. Quand même. Saevrius aurait voulu savoir ce que l'ancien prof de Potions fabriquait. Et ce que les secrets de Koblenz avaient de si intéressant pour qu'on veuille les déterrer avec autant d'acharnement.

* * *

**A suivre…**

La fin de la fic approche... Si, si c'est vrai !! Je ne saurai dire combien de chapitres il reste. Peut-être encore deux ou trois. Et un épilogue.


	21. La bouche en feu ou Silences et secrets

**Titre** : Seigneur Fercaël  
**Auteur** : Bun'  
**Genre** : Grand délire, angst (caché là-bas, au fond), humour (si, si), ratons-laveurs et littérature (mouais…).  
**Résumé** : Koblenz et Koblenz vont voir Voldemort. Harry veut lire tranquillement mais n'y arrive pas, Ginny tente de percer les mystères de la littérature tchèque (si, si c'est vrai T.T)  
**Disclamer** : Quel que soit le monde, ils sont pas à moi. Juste Koblenz.

Citation : Kafka, Le procès, Gallimard (Chapitre V – Le bourreau et Chapitre X – La fin)  
_- paroles du Rafaïl du monde de Dark Harry (là ou est actuellement White Riri)_  
- paroles du Rafaïl du monde de White Riri (là ou squatte actuellement Dark Riri)

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

La bouche en feu

Silences et secrets

* * *

Koblenz soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de son double qui ne semblait pas moins énergique que lui. Ils étaient du genre têtu, mais vient un moment où même l'obstination arrive à ses limites. Et l'un comme l'autre les voyait d'un peu trop près ces limites. 

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?_

- J'sais pas.

_- C'est pas une réponse._

- Oui, mais j'ai pas d'idées.

_- T'es pas censé être un chercheur, donc __**trouver**__ des idées ?_

- J'suis pas de ce monde.

_- C'est l'excuse la plus foireuse que tu puisses me pondre._

- Si on dormait ? On réfléchira demain…

Rafaïl étudia la proposition, fort alléchante. Vraiment alléchante.

_- T'as raison. Je prends le lit._

Et avant que son double n'ait pu protester, il quittait la pièce. Rafaïl grogna en s'étendant sur le canapé après avoir jeté un sort de chaleur. Il attrapa sa cape et se couvrit, tout en attrapant un coussin qui avait atterri par terre quelque part lors de leur déprime collective. Quand même, c'était un lit deux places et ils avaient le _même_ corps. C'était complètement stupide de dormir sur ce canapé – et il y avait des chances pour que son dos lui fasse remarquer son idiotie le lendemain. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la voix « joyeuse » du crétin qui lui servait de jumeau parallèle. Fermant les yeux, il lui balança le coussin qui était sous sa tête le priant gentiment de la fermer, et que les gens normaux qui avaient passé une nuit sur un canapé fort peu confortable appréciaient le sommeil de temps en temps.

- _Arrête de te plaindre_, répondit Rafaïl. _J'ai demandé aux Elfes un plateau. Tu veux quoi, pudding ou toast ?_

- Ta tête ce serait bien.

_- T'es cannibale ?_

- … Je peux le devenir, si tu me laisses pas DORMIR.

L'autre ricana. Il y eut un blanc durant quelques minutes. Et puis –

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK !

L'eau gelée qui coulait le long de ses cheveux – sa gorge, sa nuque, ses bras jusque sur le canapé – acheva de le réveiller. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, il assassina du regard le crétin qui lui avait balancé un broc d'eau froide sur la tête. Même dans ses plus noirs délires, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce putain de Mangemort serait du genre à se livrer à ce type d'enfantillages. C'était simple, il allait le tuer, mais avant tout le faire souffrir, lentement, très lentement et avec tout le raffinement dont il était capable.

- Je vais te tuer, espèce d'enfoiré, je te _jure_ que je vais te tuer.

- _Pudding ou toast_ ? fut la réponse.

Découragé, Rafaïl ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi la baguette qu'il avait mis à portée de main avait soudainement disparu. Puis il comprit que l'autre allumé n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête et qu'il avait certainement dû lui piquer sa baguette avant de lui balancer de la flotte glaciale sur la figure. Il allait _vraiment_ le tuer.

- Pudding, marmonna-t-il.

L'autre lui mit un bol de pudding entre les mains et s'assit à côté de lui en sirotant sa tasse de café.

_- T'en veux ?_

- Non. Et si tu me demandes si j'ai bien dormi, je te tue avec ma petite cuillère.

L'autre explosa de rire, et Koblenz se mit à réciter mentalement tous les sorts de torture qu'il connaissait.

**oO0°0Oo**

Rogue se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son collègue. Rapidement, il enclencha le mécanisme qui ouvrait la salle secrète que le professeur avait créé dans sa chambre. Ca lui rappelait vaguement la caisse magique du faux Maugrey et il était prêt à parier que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Si comme le disait Lucius ce sort n'était pas à la portée du premier venu et qu'il fallait consulter des tonnes de grimoires pour tomber dessus, Rafaïl Koblenz avait_forcément_ une raison pour jeter ce sort.

Et comme il n'était pas pour ainsi dire le prototype du gentil Gryffondor, Rogue doutait franchement de ses motivations. Cet homme n'était pas un Mangemort – même s'il ne s'était pas fié à l'avis de Dumbledore, qui s'était révélé plus ou moins inexact au vu des derniers profs de Défense, Voldemort en personne avait confirmé qu'il ne savait rien de cet homme et qu'il voulait des informations. Le Mage Noir était tordu, mais Severus pensait que s'il avait voulu lui cacher cette information, il n'aurait pas demandé au Maître de Potions de se renseigner sur lui. Severus avait d'autres chats à fouetter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi.

Bref.

Koblenz n'était _pas_ un Mangemort. Ce n'était pas un Auror non plus – et il avait l'air d'aimer le Ministère autant qu'un Hippogriffe les insultes. Il n'avait jamais dit un mot sur Voldemort qu'il appelait sobrement le « Lord » ni fait mine d'approuver ou réprouver les actes de Dumbledore.

Il détestait manifestement le côté fantasque de l'homme mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un tueur en séries. Et puis il faisait de la Magie noire aussi. Rogue avait mal à la tête tout d'un coup. Koblenz _était_ quelqu'un d'étrange. Mais il n'était pas l'ennemi public numéro un. Rogue devait juste s'assurer qu'il n'était pas non plus le numéro deux.

**oO0°0Oo**

L'escalier était en pierre. Les marches étaient si étroites qu'il devait presque poser le pied en biais pour le descendre. Par bonheur l'escalier n'était pas magique, s'il avait bougé, les chances de Severus de rester en équilibre auraient diminué de façon dramatique. Heureusement, cet escalier diabolique n'était pas très long et Severus retrouva très vite le plancher des Veracrasses. L'homme leva sa baguette et jeta un « Lumos » à voix basse, parce que dans une cave, il faisait véritablement noir.

C'était un laboratoire. Severus aurait pu soupirer de dépit. Quoi d'extraordinaire pour un prof de potions d'avoir un laboratoire personnel ? Même en étant prof de défense, Rogue avait gardé son labo et sa réserve personnelle. Ce type était définitivement blanc comme neige. Et il avait dû décider qu'il ne voulait pas faire le trajet de ses quartiers à un labo dissimulé au fin fond des cachots à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire une expérience. Etant majeur et vacciné, Koblenz avait décidé de ne rien dire à Dumbledore. _Et merde_. Tout ce temps gâché pour rien. Rogue aurait presque préféré découvrir tout attirail de Magie Noire.

Dépité, l'homme inspecta tout de même le plan de travail impeccable. Une pile de feuilles était sagement posée à droite, et plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, Severus s'empara de la première pour la lire. C'était une bibliographie. _Génétique et sorcellerie,_ par Amon Dubar, _Recensement des pouvoirs héréditaires 1200 – 1990_, par Stallion Vanoff, du bureau des Affaires Familiales, _L'inquisition sorcière, ou la Chasse Aux Pouvoirs_ par Ether Bradley. Et encore des listes et des listes de titres. Il y avait au moins une centaine d'essais répertoriés à la main. De temps en temps, les titres étaient barrés ou leur emplacement était noté à droite, Poudlard, Poudlard, Poudlard, Bibliothèque du Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard.

Koblenz avait l'air de s'intéresser de près aux pouvoirs héréditaires. Rogue tourna les pages, se demandant si la raison se trouvait écrite dans celles-ci. Il aurait dû partir maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que Rafaïl n'était pas là pour détruire le monde ou Poudlard, mais n'importe qui dans la même situation aurait fouiné. Koblenz en premier – ce n'était pas l'homme le plus sympathique que Rogue avait eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Il était sans doute mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexions – mais il était assez doué en hypocrisie.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers l'armoire où étaient très certainement gardés les ingrédients de Potions. Après un sort marmonné, il l'ouvrit et ne fut guère surpris de trouver des substances illicites. _Pas __**si**__ blanc que ça._

Ce type_faisait_ de la Magie Noire lui rappela un coin de son cerveau. Et il y avait là-dedans de quoi faire des poisons foudroyants.

Rogue haussa les épaules, un peu déçu par son exploration. Il remonta les escaliers et sortit des appartements de Rafaïl Koblenz sans un regard à Saevrius qui l'insultait à moitié « si jamais vous revenez sans la permission du professeur Koblenz, je – ».

Il se demandait quand même pourquoi les pouvoirs héréditaires intéressaient tant cet homme. Et pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal – prendre le risque de faire de la Magie noire sous le nez de Dumbledore – pour cacher des travaux au premier abord innocents ? Question à approfondir.

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry n'aimait pas le dimanche. C'était le jour avant le lundi et personne ne savait jamais quoi faire un dimanche. Le samedi était génial, le dimanche pas terrible. Règle universelle. En général, c'était le dimanche qu'on se tapait les gueules de bois. Remarquez, cela faisait longtemps, à son grand regret, qu'une telle chose ne lui était pas arrivée. Depuis son anniversaire. Les Gryffondor devaient ignorer qu'il existait des alcools supérieurs à quinze degrés. Harry doutait que ces crétins de Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas aient un jour expérimenté autre chose qu'une bière-au-beurre un peu corsée.

- Harry !

- Ginny…

- Bien dormi ? demanda la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

- J'aurai bien dormi deux heures de plus, fut la réponse.

Il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas comment d'autres peuvent faire pour dormir plus de dix heures. Ginny Weasley faisait partie de ces gens-là. Elle n'aimait pas tellement dormir, et fermait les yeux juste parce que la bonne marche de son corps l'exigeait.

- Tu t'es couché tard ?

- Mouais. Bon bouquin à finir.

Les soirées chez les Gryffondor n'avaient rien de passionnant. Ou alors il était tombé dans un repaire de dépressifs. Cette hypothèse était peu probable, ces crétins paraissaient adorer jouer aux cons jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Harry ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui les poussait à jouer aux cartes, faires des batailles d'oreillers jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La vie chez les Gryffondor, _c'était_ nul. Harry voulait aller squatter la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

- Quel bouquin ? demanda-t-elle, intéressé.

- Kafka.

- Qui ?

- L'auteur s'appelle Kafka.

Un tordu comme il les aimait. Celui-là avait _vraiment_ un grain. Mais Harry ne pouvait que reconnaître le génie de sa plume.

- Je connais pas.

Harry lui mit sous le nez l'exemplaire qu'il avait déniché dans les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- _Le__Procès_. C'est bien ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

- Pourquoi tu aimes ?

Harry sourit.

- Pour les rapports sado-masos entre les personnages, répondit-il avec un sourire charmant. Allons manger, ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte de l'air choqué de la rouquine.

- Sado –

Harry n'avait strictement aucune envie de parler littérature avec elle. Qu'elle trouve un autre sujet de conversation. Expliquer les richesses de l'œuvre de Kafka à un néophyte ne servait à rien. C'était un auteur illisible pour la plupart des gens qui ne parvenait pas à comprendre les délires oniriques de l'auteur.

Harry était fondamentalement paresseux et n'aimait pas se fatiguer inutilement.

- Je meurs de faim, insista-t-il en appuyant sa parole d'un regard très_très_ lourd.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde trouve incroyable le fait de lire un livre entre deux cours ? soupira

Harry alors que Draco lui piquait le livre des mains et le feuilletait rapidement.

- Parce que personne n'est habitué à l'idée de voir Harry Potter _lire_. Méfie-toi ce simple fait pourrait te trahir.

- Il est si débile que ça ?

- T'as pas idée.

- T'es pas objectif.

- Toi qui peux fouiller comme tu veux ses affaires, diras-tu le contraire ?

Harry songea aux livres de Quidditch et au manuel « _Comment garder son balai en bon_ _état_ »

- Même pas un magazine porno, admit-il.

- Que Salazar nous préserve de Saint Potter, ami de l'inculture, fervent partisan des conneries en tout genre.

- …

Draco alla à la fin du livre. Il aimait beaucoup lire les fins avant de commencer un ouvrage. D'aucuns disaient que ça ne servait à rien, mais Draco s'en moquait totalement. Il lisait comme il voulait, et il commençait par la fin s'il avait envie.

_« Les yeux mourants, K. vit encore les deux messieurs penchés tout près de son visage qui observaient le dénouement joue contre joue._

_« Comme un chien ! » dit-il, et c'était comme si la honte dût lui survivre. »_

- Et ben c'est joyeux, commenta Draco.

- C'est Kafka, répondit Harry, comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout. Et puis c'est assez… drôle.

-…

-…

- Il est Russe ? demanda Draco en lui rendant son livre.

- Non, Tchèque.

- Ah. Dis-moi, avec tous les bouquins que nous refilent MacGonagall, Rogue et Koblenz, tu trouves le temps de lire _autre chose_ ?

- On dirait. Tu sais, j'ai lu aucun des livres prescrits.

- Tu n'as lu –

Draco était dégoûté. Il obtenait toujours minimum un E.

- La vie est profondément injuste.

- Et oui. Si ça peut te consoler, Granger travaille comme une malade.

Draco ne se sentait pas consolé. Certes, il ne se foulait pas non plus, le travail de l'étudiant moyen, quoi, qui ne fait que ce qu'on lui demande, et obtenait régulièrement des O. Mais _quand même_. Ils ne lui tombaient pas dans la bouche comme pour ce foutu Potter. Draco décida de changer de sujet.

- Je te laisse à ton bouquin, marmonna le blond.

Harry releva la tête et fixa le Serpentard.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Pansy.

- Tu sors avec elle ?

- Non, je joue à la marelle avec elle. Bien sûr que je sors avec elle, crétin. Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fabriques avec Weasley ?

- C'est pas pareil, je ne sors avec elle que par pur utilitarisme. Pour assurer mes arrières, tu vois.

- Je vois.

- T'es amoureux ?

- Ca va pas la tête ?

- T'es amoureux.

- T'es complètement cinglé, mon pauvre Potter, grogna Draco avant de s'éloigner.

Harry ricana, puis reprit sa place contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

_« L'un des hommes, qui avait l'air d'être le maître des deux autres, et qu'on apercevait le premier, était vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison de cuir sombre très décolletée qui laissait les bras entièrement nus. Il ne répondit rien. Mais les deux autres crièrent :_

_« Maître ! nous devons être fouettés parce que tu t'es plaint de nous au juge d'instruction. »_ »

**oO0°0Oo**

Harry quitta le mur qui avait soutenu sa jeunesse alors qu'il lisait pour entrer en cours d'Histoire. Binns planait au dessus de l'estrade, alors que les élèves de sixième année, fort peu motivés par deux heures de flottement cérébral complet s'avachissaient derrière leurs tables. La plupart s'était procurée des Plumes à Papote qui écrivaient à leur place tandis qu'ils vaquaient à d'autres occupations, beaucoup plus enrichissantes – morpions pour les uns, devoirs à terminer pour les autres. D'ordinaire, les professeurs proscrivaient ces Plumes, mais Binns ne savait même pas leur nom.

Harry était déprimé. Il aimait bien parcourir de temps à autre des essais d'histoire. La nouvelle marotte des historiens ne le passionnait pas trop – la magie dans les pays de l'est. Cette histoire de chute de mur les séduisait depuis quelques années et les historiens s'étaient pris de passion pour la magie des pays de l'est de l'Europe.

Son truc à lui, c'était la magie des Anciens. Les sorciers égyptiens faisaient de chouettes trucs, notamment pour protéger les pyramides et les tombes. Mais si Binns n'accordait aucun intérêt à l'engouement actuel pour l'Orient – il ne devait même pas savoir qu'une chose nommée URSS avait un jour lointain, existé – l'Egypte Ancienne ne lui disait rien non plus.

- Nous avons vu lors de notre dernier cours, comment la Révolte des Gobelins de 1642 avait influencé l'organisation économique du dix-septième siècle. Et c'est donc sous l'impulsion de Ralf le Cornu que…

Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'ensorceler une Plume. Binns avait déjà fait deux contrôles, et à chaque fois les questions avaient été les mêmes dans un ordre différent. Il ressortit donc Kafka et reprit sa lecture.

_« En repartant, comme il passait devant le cabinet, son obsession le poussa à l'ouvrir, et ce qu'il aperçut alors au lieu de l'obscurité attendue le plongea dans l'affolement. Tout était exactement tel qu'il l'avait trouvé la veille en ouvrant la porte, les vieux imprimés, les encriers, le bourreau avec sa verge, les inspecteurs encore complètement habillés et la bougie sur le rayon. »_

Harry releva la tête et posa sa tête sur son bas, à demi replié. Ca commençait à devenir légèrement répétitif. Il referma le livre et se laissa bercer par la voix monocorde de Binns.

- … qui appuya l'action du frère de Erik le Grand, qui se nommait Edward Quatre Doigts – un malheureux incident de chasse lui valut ce nom, incident conté dans une splendide fable de tradition Gobeline rédigée par Ulric le Simple. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà cité un peu de littérature Gobeline, la culture ce n'est pas plus mal. Donc cette fable, sobrement intitulée « _Varréloth arthsu_ », ce qui signifierait plus ou moins « _Les_ _Quatre__doigts_ », répond aux critères de la poésie Gobeline du dix-septième siècle, poésie tout ce qu'il a de plus classique. _Arrelos't tsomrrali mofarrewe errflitat Evardwod _, ce qu'on traduit traditionnellement par « _Edward partait massacrer allégrement un Arries »_, créature nuisible, qui comme tout le monde le sait, a disparu depuis deux siècles. Donc pour en revenir à Edward Quatre Doigts, la signature de ce traité fut le premier pas d'une entente entre les Gobelins du Nord et ceux du Sud –

Trente secondes plus tard, Harry s'endormait.

**oO0°0Oo**

Ginny avait longuement hésité, mais finit par se planter devant Hermione qui rédigeait un devoir de Potions. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Ron, celui-ci avait toujours eu un problème avec ses copains, fussent-ils ses amis.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Oh, salut Ginny.

- Salut, dit Ginny.

Hermione dut sentir son sourire forcé car elle demanda après l'avoir brièvement examiné :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Euh… oui. Je voulais juste te poser une question.

- Un problème de devoirs ? demanda la copine de son frère.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Quoi alors ? s'enquit Hermione, nettement plus intéressée.

- C'est à propos de Harry…

Hermione sursauta.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Ginny rougit mais secoua la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je le trouve… étrange ces jours-ci.

- Etrange ?

- Etrange.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, marmonna Hermione qui finalement aurait préféré corriger un devoir d'Astronomie ou de Potions.

- Je trouve qu'il a… changé.

_Si seulement tu savais…_

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Et bien… par exemple… je ne l'avais encore jamais vu plongé dans un bouquin.

- Un bouquin ? répéta Hermione sidérée.

- Kafka.

- Kafka.

- Tu connais ?

- Oui, je connais Kafka, soupira Hermione, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que ce que Ginny

trouvait d'étrange dans l'attitude de Harry était le fait qu'il lise un roman. C'est un très bon auteur.

- Qu'a-t-il de si… particulier ? Il écrit sur des sujets… polémiques, non ?

- Polémiques ?

Ce n'était pas le mot qu'aurait choisi Hermione pour qualifier l'écriture de Kafka. « Tordu » pourquoi pas, « absurde » certainement, mais « polémique » ? Où avait-elle pêché cette idée ?

- Sur des relations… sortant de l'ordinaire… c'est ce qu'a dit Harry.

- Harry a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il appréciait… pour les relations sados masos entre les personnages.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- A mon avis, il plaisantait.

- Ah oui ?

- Je dirai plutôt « absurde » pour qualifier Kafka. Voire « kafkaesque (1) » plutôt. C'était un grand angoissé, ses œuvres sont terrifiantes… et assez drôles à la fois. C'est très étrange, il faut lire pour comprendre. Si tu veux quelque chose de remarquable chez lui, c'est incroyable la justesse de sa vision. Quelques uns de ses romans (2) ne sont pas s'en rappeler des événements historiques qui se sont produits plus tard, après sa mort en 1924.

- Evénements historiques ?

- La Seconde Guerre mondiale, Ginny ! soupira Hermione. Tu sais, quelques millions de morts.

- Oh.

« Oh. » Parfois, Hermione se demandait si le cas de Ginny n'était pas _réellement _désespéré

- Tu t'intéresses à Kafka pour faire plaisir à Harry ?

- Non je voulais juste savoir.

_Et l'Hippogriffe met le feu sous le chaudron_…

- Et puis… je sais pas… y a quelque chose de bizarre. C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les choses. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est ailleurs, qu'il pense à autre chose. Il me laisse seule, aussi.

- Ecoute, Ginny…

- Oui ?

- Je… ne le laisse pas te faire du mal.

C'était complètement idiot comme phrase. Mais Hermione n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La mettre au courant, la préserver, pour qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne voit jamais le sourire effrayant de Potter. Ce que Harry _aurait pu_ être.

- Pourquoi m'en ferait-il ? Je suis un peu triste, c'est vrai, mais j'aime vraiment Harry. C'est un garçon bien.

- C'est « surtout » un garçon, tu sais.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. « C'est un meurtrier psychopathe » n'était pas une chose à dire.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Hermione.

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Viendrait le temps où Ginny découvrirait la vérité par elle-même. D'ailleurs…

- Tu en es où avec lui ?

- Aucune idée, soupira la rouquine.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se dérober, de revenir et de reculer. Ginny ne savait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir et cette situation la stressait un peu. Mais Harry avait des problèmes, elle le savait très bien, elle y pensait quand il la plantait sans crier gare, comme tout à l'heure après le petit-déjeuner. Elle lui pardonnait toujours. Il était tellement… Ginny ne pouvait que lui pardonner.

**oO0°0Oo**

_- On a rien à perdre._

- Si je crois précisément le contraire.

_- T'as peur de quoi ? _

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas, mais figure-toi que je tiens_vaguement_ à la vie, _**moi**_.

_- Il ne me tuera pas – donc toi non plus._

- Me voilà rassuré. Et sur quoi bases-tu ton affirmation ? Tu pars du principe qu'il est, un, au courant, deux, qu'il a 'relativement' bien pris cette histoire.

_- Si en trois mois ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne le sera jamais._

- On va trouver autre chose.

_- Trouve alors. Je n'ai pas d'autres idées, on ne va pas dépoussiérer toutes les bibliothèques d'Angleterre pour trouver quelque chose. A moins que tu n'ais soudainement un trait de génie…_

- … non pas cette fois.

_- Dans ce cas. _

- Pourquoi tu lui as parlé ?

Koblenz haussa les épaules.

_- De tous mes doubles – ceux que j'ai rencontré, évidemment – tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre mes motivations. _

- Pas cette fois, non.

_- Tu te répètes._

- Pas dans le même ordre, _et ne change pas de sujet_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait. Avec quatre-vingts pour cent de temps à se disputer avec lui-même, ils n'avançaient pas vite.

- Moins on en parle, mieux on se porte. Pourquoi, alors ?

_- Parce que je savais que son intérêt serait piqué. _

- Une protection, hein ? Et à part ça, « non, il ne me tuera pas ».

_- Justement. Mes pouvoirs peuvent lui servir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. _

Koblenz baissa la tête, vaincu. Rien n'indiquait que Voldemort puisse les aider en plus.

- Allons-y. Mais nous avons au moins répondu à une question que nous nous posions depuis longtemps.

-…

- De nous deux, _tu_ es le plus cinglé ! grommela-t-il en rabattant le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, et jetant un sort d'obscurité pour que son visage soit bien dissimulé.

L'autre éclata de rire, lui tendit la main, et ils transplanèrent ensemble. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard dans une salle au décor rappelant vaguement le Moyen Âge. Rafaïl examina sans aucune curiosité les tapisseries aux murs. Des chandeliers ensorcelés volaient dans l'air dispensant une clarté amplifiée par un quelconque sort de lumière. Il faisait froid. Rafaïl décida qu'il détestait cet endroit.

- Koblenz.

Son double se tourna vers le Mangemort.

- _Nott_.

- Qui est-ce ?

_- Rien qui ne te concerne. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _

- La barrière a repéré ta signature magique, j'avais ordre de t'attendre, le Maître t'attend.

Nott jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Il peut attendre.

_- Mêle toi de tes affaires, Nott, crois-moi, c'est un excellent conseil que je te donne. _

**oO0°0Oo**

Draco se laissa tomber près de Harry. Le cours d'Astronomie était terminé. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette matière, Sinistra s'entêtait à leur faire apprendre par cœur les constellations, et Draco trouvait cet exercice non seulement fastidieux mais complètement inutile. S'il avait pu, il aurait laissé tomber cette matière, mais elle faisait hélas partie des matières obligatoire comme la défense et l'histoire – seul moyen pour qu'il reste des élèves dans la classe de Binns.

- T'as eu combien ?

- « E ». Ne me dis rien, je sais que tu as eu « O ».

- Nan, E. Je m'y suis pris la veille, c'était bâclé.

-…

-…

- Koblenz revient lundi ?

- Oui. C'est ce qu'il a dit, en tout cas.

- Les Gryffondor sont pas trop traumatisés ?

- Par le fait d'avoir eu Rogue toute une journée ?

- Ca devait être marrant le soir, quand vous avez fait le décompte des points perdus.

- Cent cinquante.

-…

-…

- Granger devait être hystérique, non ?

- Non, pas trop, en fait. MacGonagall a donné pas mal de points. Du coup, on en a perdu que soixante-quinze.

- _Que_ soixante-quinze ?

- Tu sais les points de la coupe Gryffondor je m'en balance. Et je te ferai dire que nous sommes encore devant vous. Et les Serdaigle nous dévancent.

- Exact.

- Comment il va s'y prendre pour t'aider ?

- Qui ?

- Koblenz.

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

- Je crains de ne pouvoir partager ce secret, même avec toi.

Draco n'insista pas.

- Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Ginny.

Le blond hocha la tête. Harry se leva, lui fit un signe de la main, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'alors, mais il se demandait pourquoi, alors qu'il pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois, pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé une copie de lui-même enseigner à Poudlard. Cela lui aurait évité des désagréments, notamment de la part de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Comment avait-il justifié son absence ? Réfléchissant, Harry se dit que laisser un double derrière lui pour plusieurs jours et traverser les dimensions devait demander trop d'énergie. Il avait hâte que l'homme revienne.

**oO0°0Oo**

- Harry, attends !

La voix du frère de Ginny le stoppa dans son élan. Il devait rejoindre Ginny dans le parc. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les jérémiades que ne manquerait pas de lui servir Ron. Evidemment, Hermione Granger était sur ses talons. Les deux mousquetaires, perdus sans le troisième – Harry aimait bien Dumas, aussi. « Harry, ne fais pas de mal aux gens, parce qu'il ne faut pas. » « Notre Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, lui. Combien de temps encore resteras-tu ici ? » Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce qu'ils allaient dire. Ou son préféré : « si tu fais du mal à Ginny, je te tue. »

Troisième, gagnant.

- Laisse Ginny tranquille.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un _couloir_. Ou n'importe qui pouvait passer. Harry grogna et les entraîna dans une allée moins fréquentée. Il y aurait moins de chance qu'on surprenne leur dispute.

- Weasley, nous avons déjà parlé de ça, il a été établi que je n'en ferai rien.

- Ca t'amuse ?

- Si tu crois qu'une question pareille va faire appel à mon altruisme et que je vais te répondre « non » tu te trompes. Outre les raisons pratiques, oui, ça m'amuse. Mais ça, comme le reste, je te l'ai déjà dit. Apprends les raisons par cœur, récite-les dans ta tête, comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de me demander tout le temps pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais.

Le rouquin serra le poing. Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Ne pense même pas à me toucher, Gryffondor. Tu hurleras de douleur bien avant.

Ron frémit, desserra son poing, mais son regard était toujours aussi furieux. Loin d'être impressionné, Harry en était plutôt ennuyé. Il priait pour que Koblenz revienne vite, avec la solution miracle qui le renverrait dans son monde. N'y avait-il pas moyen pour lui de voyager avec un 'passager' ? Sûrement que non, sinon, le prof de Potions l'aurait déjà proposé.

- Je suis fatigué d'être ici, avec vous, grogna Harry, je suis fatigué de ce monde qui suppure de tout ce que j'exècre. Je suis fatigué de vos bonnes intentions. Je suis fatigué de votre courage. Si je pouvais rentrer, ce serait déjà fait, crois-moi. Et si personne n'est mort, c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore est le directeur de cette école. Sinon, crois-moi, tu aurais très vite compris ce que je considère_vraiment_ comme un amusement.

- Harry, tu-…

Le brun se retourna, pointant sa baguette, un Endoloris sur le bout des lèvres – la force de l'habitude, l'ancrage des réflexes, dès qu'on le surprenait – ce qui Merlin soit loué, n'arrivait pas souvent. Il tomba nez avec nez avec Ginny Weasley, qui le regardait avec surprise – horreur, consternation. Et il réalisa qu'elle avait sans doute entendu une bonne part de la conversation – comme son envie de décimer Poudlard. Il s'en moquait, mais encore une langue à surveiller. Il n'avait aucune envie que tous les Gryffondor lui tombent dessus.

Ginny rejoignit son frère et Hermione, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je-je devais rester un peu après la classe. Le professeur… avait des choses à me dire, et je viens juste de sortir… Tu… toutes ces choses que tu as dites… tu ne les pensais pas, hein ? Tu ne-

- Je pensais chacune d'entre elle, Ginny Weasley, grimaça Harry Potter.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil _mauvais_ à la rouquine. Celle-ci sursauta, déglutit, recula. _Etait-_ce son petit ami ? Etait-ce vraiment Harry ? Ca ne pouvait être que du Polynectar.

_Si personne n'est mort, c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore est le directeur de cette école._

C'était forcément du Polynectar.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Harry ?

Le faux Harry ricana.

- _Je suis_ Harry, sourit-il.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui regardait son « ami » ou avec colère et Hermione ne semblait pas rassurée. Elle sentit la jeune fille lui saisir la main, la presser contre la sienne, tandis que Harry se moquait d'eux.

Peur, peur, peur. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et ça n'avait strictement rien avoir avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry. Harry qui la regardait avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, Harry qui pointait une baguette sur elle, Harry qui s'approchait à pas de loup, posant une main sur sa joue, puis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ginny… ma petite Ginny… tu as décidément le don de te retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mets-toi ça dans la tête. Je suis Harry _Potter_.

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent et il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, déclenchant la colère de son frère.

- Lâche-la !!

Harry ricana et obéit. Il recula d'un pas, sans cesser de la dévisager en silence.

- Vous pouvez tout lui dire si cela vous plaît. Mais assurez-vous qu'elle tienne sa langue.

Puis, il leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Ginny sentit quelque chose en elle se briser, tomber dans son estomac. C'était quelque chose lourd comme une pierre. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et ce fut quand Hermione la serra dans ses bras qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Et Ron, lui caressant les cheveux, lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

**oO0°0Oo**

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux. Ils échangèrent un regard, incertain pour l'un, vaguement rassurant pour l'autre, et entrèrent dans la salle d'un même pas.

- Ah Rafaïl… je me demandais quand vous viendriez.

Koblenz écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur les lèvres de son Maître.

- Je vous attendais, ajouta Voldemort.

* * *

**A suivre**… 

(1)c'est le terme anglais. On dit plutôt « kafkaïen » en français  
(2)_La colonie pénitentiaire_


End file.
